


Start Again

by YennaWang



Series: DJ Play That Song! [16]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Football | Soccer, Parent!Asami, Smut, SoccerPlayer!Korra, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2018-12-11 16:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 74,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Asami has spent the last five years focused on raising her son and keeping their family together after the sudden death of her husband. With the support of her best friend, Opal, Asami's finally able to put herself first and start dating again. Will her date be successful or was five years not enough for Asami or her son?Modern AU where Asami is trying to find the perfect balance of raising a teenager, while starting a new relationship with Korra the professional soccer player.DJ PLAY THAT SONG!"But I feel alive for the first time and I can't contain this heart of mine. It needs air to breathe. It needs company."- Give Me Something to Love by Kid Runner"So what are you waiting for now? Darling it's your move. Inches away. It's A-ok. Go ahead, now go for it."-Go For It by CRUISR"I don't wanna try alone. We could dream it all. Don't wanna stop the thought with you and I forever."-You & I(Forever) by Jessie Ware"Love I'm craving you get here somehow. Buy a ticket quickly if you can buy plane. Would you make it one way? I need you here now."-Here Now by Kylan Road





	1. Part I: Beginnings

Asami clenched her eyes shut and exhaled heavily. She dropped the dress that was in her hands and slowly sunk to the ground after it.

“I can’t do this,” she muttered softly.

“Hey. Don’t say that.” Opal knelt down beside her best friend and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. “I know this is stressful and it’s been a long time, but I promise this will be good for you.”

Asami opened her eyes and tilted her head to look at Opal. “You should have seen his face when I told him.”

“Hey, he’ll be okay. He’s just not used to his mom actually having some real fun,” Opal tried to tease.

“He looked so upset, Op.”

“Hiro’s a big boy. Really, he’ll be okay.”

“I feel like I’m betraying him. He looked at me as if I’d stopped loving him. As if I’d let go of Itachi.”

Opal frowned. “No one is replacing his father, Asami. It’s been five years since he passed and I really do think going out today will be good. No matter who you meet, they won’t be Itachi and we all know that. But you’re not betraying him by going out and trying to meet someone.” Opal sighed and pulled Asami into a hug. “It’s okay to actually take care of yourself. God knows you’ve been taking care of everyone, but yourself since Itachi passed.”

“I still can’t do this.”

“Nope. It’s happening.” Opal jumped up from the ground and stepped into the walk in closet. “There’s got to be something in here for you to wear.”

“I already looked.”

Opal gasped and shoved some of the clothes aside. “Not hard enough.” She pulled out a floral sundress that Asami hadn’t seen in years. The last time she’d worn it was the summer of her junior year in college. Just over ten years ago. She had no idea why she still had the dress, but she did.

“I don’t even know if that’d fit still.”

Opal looked her over and rolled her eyes. “You literally had Hiro and then looked as if you hadn’t been carrying a little shithead in your stomach for nine months. This will fit.”

“Hey! My son is only a shithead sometimes,” Asami joked.

“Wow, mother of the year award goes to Asami.”

“I’m just joking. Although he has been quite the pain since he turned thirteen.”

“Oh the teenage years.”

“I kind of miss when he didn’t sass me every other sentence and didn’t care about all the girls and getting their numbers.”

“Well by the way he looks, he’s probably gotten all of their numbers and the boys too.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she turned for Opal to zip the dress up. Surprisingly it did fit, just like it had those many years ago.

“He’s so much like his father.”

“And look who he ended up marrying. The best woman in the world… except for me that is. Hiro’s smart, he’ll find someone just as awesome as you.”

“In the very far future, I hope.” Asami pulled her hair into a high ponytail and worried her lower lip as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. “Heels or flats?”

“Flats, definitely. You’re already tall enough and um… Korra isn’t too tall herself.”

“Don’t tell me you’re setting me up with a midget.”

Opal laughed at this. “With the way she hates her height, she may as well be one. But no, she’s average height.”

“Is there anything else you can tell me about this mysterious woman you and Bolin think is a perfect match for me?”

Asami strutted out of the closet with her flats in hand. She settled at the end of her bed and slipped them on as Opal grabbed a necklace from her jewelry on the bureau.

“She’s smokin’ hot… very intelligent… funny… oh and she’s awesome at cooking.” Opal slipped the necklace on Asami and clasped it.

“Okay. Anything else?”

“Uh.” Opal rubbed her chin, thinking of what to share or not share. “She’s twenty-seven. Has a place of her own. Has a good job. Um… has a dog.”

“She’s twenty-seven?”

“Yeah, but she’s super mature and doesn’t act her age, I promise.”

“And when I tell her I’m thirty three and have a teenager… she’s going to actually stay and not book it out of there as fast as she possibly can?”

“She already knows. Bo and I filled her in,” Opal assured.

“And she’s still down with meeting me?”

“Asami, she is so fucking down. I swear it on my mother’s life.”

Asami let out a long sigh. She raised her gaze to look at her friend who was standing in front of her. “Does my makeup look okay?”

“Flawless as usual. You’re a fucking MILF, so act like one.”

Asami groaned. “Please never ever call me that again.”

“Well it’s true!”

“Opal,” Asami said sternly.

Opal held up her hands in mock surrender. “Okay okay. Please do not use your ‘mom’ voice with me. It’s weird!”

Asami stood and playfully swatted Opal’s shoulder. “Don’t be silly.” Asami started to leave her bedroom. “I’m going to go talk with Hiro. If Korra comes can you let me know?”

“Of course.”

Asami smiled softly at her best friend and walked down the narrow hallway. She took in a deep breath before knocking on her son’s door.

“Hiro?”

“WHAT?!” came a shout from the other side of the door.

Asami turned the knob and inched the door open to peek in. “I wanted to come talk to you before I left. Is that okay?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Asami pushed the door fully open and stepped in. Hiro was sitting at his desk, drawing in his sketch pad. Asami couldn’t help, but smile, the scene reminding her of Itachi. Itachi had always been amazing at art. Always had his pencils and sketchbook with him wherever they went. And Hiro was no different.

Asami walked further into the room and took a seat on Hiro’s bed.

“I know this is hard for you… It’s hard for me too.”

“Then why are you going on a date?”

“Hiro, I miss your father so much. Every. Single. Day. But we both need to continue on with our lives. He wouldn’t want us stopping just because he’s gone.”

“But,” Hiro’s voice cracked and he stopped talking. He clutched his pencil tighter and Asami watched a single tear fall from his cheek onto the sketchpad. The paper soaked it up, the lead seeping outward into a perfect circle.

“Just because I’m going to meet someone does not mean that I love your father any less. It doesn’t mean I love you any less,” Asami said softly as she stood up. She stepped forward and kneeled beside Hiro. He turned his head away from her, not wanting his mother to see his tears.

“I miss him,” Hiro whispered.

“I do too.” Asami placed her hand gently on Hiro’s cheek and turned his head so that she could look at his handsome face. The face that reminded her so much of the man they both missed so dearly. “If you really don’t want me to go tonight, I won’t. We can wait until we’re both ready.”

“No. It’s okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” Hiro forced a smile onto his face, his eyes still sad. “You look great, mom.”

Asami smiled at her son and stood up, kissing her son’s forehead.

“Thanks. That means a lot coming from you, my stylish little man.”

“Hey, someone’s gotta look good in this family.”

“And I don’t?”

“Mom, you have seen the jeans you wear right?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong with them?”

“They make your butt look flat,” he giggled.

Asami’s eyes widened and she ruffled his messy hair. “Why didn’t you tell me earlier?! It must have been so embarrassing for you to have a mother with no style.”

“Actually, can I tell you the truth?”

“Of course.”

“My friends think you’re really pretty.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. I think James has a crush on you… but don’t let him know you know.”

“I would never. Plus your friends are waaayyyyy too young for me. Tell them to find people their own age,” Asami teased.

“ASAMI!” Both of them jerked with surprise from Opal’s shout. “SHE’S HERE!”

“Oh crap,” Asami muttered to herself as she panicked and rushed to leave her son’s room.

“Mom,” Hiro started. Asami stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face him. “I hope you have fun,” his voice trailing off slightly.

Asami walked back to him, her mind not as flustered now. She cupped his face and forced him to look at her. “I’ll try to. But know that this is not to replace your father. No one will ever be able to do that. No matter what he’s always with us.” Asami poked her son’s chest where his heart is. “Right here.”

Hiro pulled Asami into his arms and nodded into her shoulder. “I love you, mom.”

“I love you more. Bunches and bunches more.”

Hiro let his mother go and rolled his eyes. “Go have fun,” he waved his hand nonchalantly and returned to sketching.

“I’ll try,” Asami said, leaving his room and walking down the hallway and then to the stairs.

She heard some soft laughter coming from her living room and her stomach felt so tight with nerves that she almost turned around and locked herself in her room. But she didn’t, forcing another and another step forward. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, she could see Opal sitting on one of the recliners and the back of someone’s head from the couch.

When Opal smiled at her, the person turned around to look back and instantly the biggest, brightest smile filed Asami’s vision. The person stood so quickly that Asami froze and just stood with her hand grasping the railing of the stairs.

“Took you long enough!” Opal teased as she stood as well and walked over, grabbing Korra’s arm to drag her with her. “Korra this is Asami. Asami, Korra.” Opal motioned to each person respectively.

“Hi, uh.” Korra’s hand shot to the back of her neck nervously. “It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“You too,” Asami said after she finally gathered her thoughts.

“Are you all set or…” Korra asked hesitantly.

“Oh, yeah. Sorry to keep you waiting. I’m all set to head out if you are.”

“Don’t worry about it. My car’s right outside if that’s cool with you.”

“Yeah.”

Even though they both said they were ready to leave, they stood there in silence. Asami was still taking in the woman in front of her and trying to get her mind to properly function. Sure Opal had said that she was smokin’ hot, but that was an understatement. Korra was gorgeous with her chestnut hair, flawless dark skin, bluest of blue eyes, and million dollar smile. Along with easily one of the best bodies that Asami had seen in a long time. Even though she was wearing a button up and long pants, it was clear that she worked out and took care of her body. What Asami could see from the sleeves being rolled up to her elbows, showed that she definitely had some amazing muscles hiding underneath other places.

“Okay well as much as I bet you two love just staring at one another… I think you should get going,” Opal said breaking the silence and ushering them out of the house. “Don’t worry about Hiro. We already plan to play some FIFA and other games on that godforsaken Xbox of his.”

“Thanks, Op!” Asami shouted just before her friend slammed the door shut, effectively leaving Asami alone with Korra.

“She’s such a handful at times,” Asami joked as they walked to Korra’s car parked at the end of the front yard.

“You’re telling me. Have you gone out with just her and Bolin?”

“Sadly, yes.”

They both laughed at this and Korra rushed to open the passenger side door for Asami.

“Thank you,” Asami thanked shyly as she ducked into the car.

Korra just smiled at her and shut the door after her. She then walked around and got into the driver’s side. She put in the key and the car roared to life.

“Nice car,” Asami muttered softly, more to herself than to Korra.

“Oh, thanks. Audi A4. To be honest it’s just the car the rental employees gave me.”

Asami smiled at Korra’s honesty. “Well they have good taste in cars then.”

“So you’re an Audi fan?”

“Oh yeah. The cars are dependable and well worth the cost.”

“Uh, sure.”

“Not into cars, are you?”

Korra turned her head and smirked at Asami. “Not really. Is that an interest of yours?”

“They are. My dad and I used to repair engines and work on cars for fun when I was younger.”

“Wow, that’s cool.”

“I guess.”

“You guess? I literally just drive and if the car makes a weird noise I panic and bring it to someone to fix it immediately.”

Asami giggled at this. “Well that’s responsible of you.”

“Hey, the last thing I need is my car breaking down in the middle of nowhere.”

“That is true.” Asami paused. “So, uh, where are we headed anyway?”

“Oh shit. I totally forgot to tell you.” She smiled over at Asami when they reached a stoplight. “I kinda got distracted by how pretty you are. But Opal said that you like art and so I have tickets to The Institute of Contemporary Art. They have a special exhibition this week, Dustin Yellin. He’s got some really cool stuff and I thought maybe that’d be a cool first date. I’m down to do something else though if you’re not interested,” Korra rambled.

“No that’s sounds great.”

“Oh co-”

Korra was interrupted by a loud honk from behind them and her eyes jerked away from Asami and to the road. She chuckled awkwardly as she mumbled that the light was green to herself.

Once they were on the move again, Asami couldn’t help but take quick glances at Korra. She just couldn’t get over how attracted she was to this woman. Sure she had seen people where she thought they were attractive, but not to this extent. Suddenly Korra glanced over at her too. Asami felt her cheeks burn as they blushed and she looked out the window instead.

“Do you have a favorite artist?” Korra asked, breaking the silence.

“There’s a painter, Robert Fry, who I really like.”

“Never heard of him.”

“I can look up some of his works for you sometime and show you.”

“That’d be awesome.”

“Do you have a favorite?”

“To be honest… I don’t know much about art. Kinda like cars.” Korra glanced over at Asami, a slightly worried look on her face.

“Oh, that’s okay. What are some things that you’re in to?”

“Uh, sports.”

“Any specific ones?”

“Soccer mainly.”

“That’s awesome. I actually played when I was in high school.”

Korra seemed to perk up at this. “Really?”

“Yeah. I played sweeper.”

“Damn, nice. I play striker.”

“You must be really fast then. Do you just play for fun? I’d actually be interested in playing for a local adult league or something.”

Korra worried her lower lip and then shook her head. “I actually play professionally.”

Asami’s brow quirked and she leaned forward slightly in interest. “Wait. Like you get paid to play soccer?”

“Yeah. I play for Portland Thorns and am in Boston for a game. That’s why I was so rigid with times that I could meet up.”

“That makes so much sense now.”

Opal had been trying to get them to meet up for almost six months now, but whenever Asami felt even a slight urge that she was ready, Korra was never available to meet. 

“Yeah. I also play for the National Team.”

“Holy shit. Hiro’s going to go nuts when I tell him this. He’s a huge fan, but mainly men’s soccer. Like English Premiere League.”

“Okay, what’s his favorite team then?”

“Chelsea.”

“Oh come on. What’s your favorite team?”

“Chelsea.”

“Nooooooo. Dude, my favorite is Arsenal.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah oh. I can’t believe you support their rival team. And to think I actually liked you so far,” Korra teased with a smirk.

“Who knew soccer would be my greatest downfall.”

Korra laughed as she pulled into a parking spot and turned off the car. “I think I can give you a pass, just this once.”

“Oh, thanks,” Asami said sarcastically as she stepped out of the car and walked towards the entrance with Korra.

“No problem,” Korra said with a wink. She opened the door and let Asami step in first. “So where to first?”

“Well I don’t know which artists are on display, so we can just walk around and stop at the ones that interest us.”

“That’s good with me.” Korra placed her hand on the small of Asami’s back and guided her towards one of the paintings. “We the people,” Korra read.

In front of them was a huge piece made of shoelaces put onto the wall to spell out ‘We the people.’ Asami stepped forward to read more about the piece and the artist. “The artist was born in Jamaica and his pieces revolve around contemporary issues,” Asami explained to Korra, who was standing behind her still looking at the piece. “Mainly issues around citizenship, cultural consumption, discrimination, and poverty.”

“Hmm, Trump must love him,” Korra stated sarcastically.

“Oh, I bet.”

The two of them moved on in silence, looking at the other pieces by Nari Ward.

“Hey, Asami?”

“Hmm?”

“You’re Japanese, right? I mean I’m just guessing from your name and your son’s name.”

“I am. My parents moved here when I was one.”

“Cool. I’ve always been in the US. Was born in Brooklyn actually. My parents and I moved to LA when I was a teenager though,” Korra explained.

“I’ve always wanted to visit California.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. It’s just so different from the east coast and I’d like to experience it.”

“That is true. I really like it over there. Portland is awesome, but I do miss New York at times.”

“I have to go there for work at times.”

Korra laughed slightly as she realized that she had no idea what Asami did for work. “What is work for you?”

“Oh right. I’m an architect. I mainly work in this area, but I’ve gotten some big jobs in New York and other areas of the east coast.”

“Architect… wow. And now I see why you like art. You must be very creative.”

“Not really. My hus- um Hiro’s father was the creative one and passed it onto him.”

Korra just nodded as they walked into a large exhibition room with Dustin Yellin’s work displayed.

“What happened to his father, if you don’t mind me asking,” Korra asked as they looked at the life-sized humanoids.

“He passed from cancer five years ago.”

Korra frowned and looked softly at Asami. “I’m so sorry.”

“Yeah. He was a really great man,” Asami admitted, her thoughts distant now.

“If you loved him, then surely he was.” Korra inhaled deeply and built up her courage to take Asami’s hand into her own. She let out a sigh of relief when Asami just looked down at where they were linked, but didn’t pull away.

“So do you like Dustin Yellin’s stuff?”

Asami giggled, thankful for Korra pulling her out of her thoughts. “Yeah. I wonder how he did this?”

“Uh, they’re collages between glass panels. He layers them to create these pieces. He used to use poisonous resin, but due to it being so dangerous he turned to the panels instead,” Korra explained.

“And how do you know this?”

“I may have done a little bit of research before our date,” Korra confessed.

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand, flattered that Korra had taken the time to prepare for tonight. Even though Korra could have lied about why she knew and could have tried to impress Asami, she didn’t, which Asami really appreciated.

They spent the rest of the time laughing and getting to know one another. They weaved their way through the pieces and stopped when Asami wanted to look for a moment longer. It surprised both of them when the intercom came to life and an employee stated that the museum was closing in ten minutes. Neither had realized that so much time had already passed. They didn’t realize that the sun had set and now the streets were dark until they walked out to the parking lot.

“When do you have to be back?” Korra asked Asami once they were seated in the car.

“I, um.”

“It’s cool if you have to be back. I just was hoping we could spend some more time together, but I totally understand if you have to get back to Hiro.”

“Uh, no. I have time.”

Korra grinned at Asami as she put the care into drive and left the parking lot. “How does getting a few drinks sound? We can grab some food as well.”

“I’d really like that.” In all honesty Asami hadn’t been out drinking ever since Hiro was born. Sure she went out with Itachi and her friends, but she had always opted to not drink. So she was surprised that she agreed so easily, but there was just something about Korra that made it easy.

“Do you like Mexican? I know this place that makes some killer margaritas and the food isn’t too bad either.”

“I do.”

“Perfect.”

As Korra drove, she continued to glance over at Asami and Asami her. They would catch each other’s gazes, flash shy smiles and then look away. It was something Asami wasn’t used to. It reminded her of how she had acted around crushes in high school. Something she had never expected to happen again, especially not after having a child and now being in her thirties.

Asami glanced down at Korra’s arm that was resting on the center console. All she had to do was reach out and take her hand into hers. Just thinking about it sent Asami’s stomach fluttering. Asami knew that Korra wouldn’t mind holding hands, considering that they held hands in the museum, but Asami just couldn’t bring herself to make the move on her own. While she struggled in her own thoughts, Korra had noticed Asami’s gaze on her hand. She smiled to herself as she reached out towards Asami’s lap, where her hands were, and took a pale hand into her own. She then pulled it back to the center console and rested their hands there.

Asami lifted her gaze, staring at Korra in awe almost. Korra had already returned her attention to driving, as if she hadn’t just read Asami’s mind and made the move for her. Asami smiled softly and relaxed into the comforting feeling of someone else’s warmth. A connection she hadn’t experienced in so long.

Asami held back a frown when Korra let go of her hand to turn off the car when they arrived. But she didn’t have to be disappointed for long because Korra took her hand once more as they walked into the restaurant.

“Two please,” Korra stated to the hostess.

The woman nodded and led them to a table for two in the back. She placed the menus in front of them and then left the two of them to make their choices.

“So how long are you in Boston for?” Asami asked as she put down the menu, already ready.

“A week. Then I’m back to Portland.”

“A week,” Asami repeated softly.

“Sadly, yes. I re-”

“Are you two ready to order or would you like another minute?”

Korra glanced at Asami who nodded that she was ready.

“We’re all set. I’ll have an original margarita and the fish tacos please.”

“And for you miss?”

“A strawberry margarita and chicken quesadilla please.”

“I’ll put that right in for you two.”

“Thank you,” said Korra as she handed back the menus to the waiter.

“So back to what you were saying. You’re only here for a week. I assume you’ll be practicing and preparing for the game most of the time,” Asami said, returning to the topic.

“Eh, not really. Our game is in two days, but then we have some time off before needing to be back in Portland for training and our upcoming games,” Korra explained.

“Do you have plans for those days off?”

Korra gave Asami her crooked grin and leaned forward on her elbows. “And if I did would that disappoint you?”

“Uh… I, I don’t know,” Asami replied flustered.

“Well it doesn’t matter because I don’t anyway. The only things I have planned was my game, practices, and this,” Korra said referring to the date they were on. “But I also wouldn’t mind planning something else… that is if you’re going to be there.”

Asami rested her chin on her hand and leaned forward as well. “That would depend on what the plans are.”

“Okay. Then how about this, if you’re free on Monday, how bout you and your son stop by my game?”

“I-”

Both of there drinks were then placed in front of them. While Asami took a long sip of hers, Korra spoke again.

“Don’t worry about paying, the tickets would be free. I can get you food too and even some merch if you’re interested.” Korra paused and then added. “I’d really like it if you’d come.”

“Okay. I’ll ask Hiro and if he wants to, we’ll be there.”

Korra smiled and leaned back in the booth. “Awesome. He better say yes,” Korra joked.

“I’m pretty sure he will.”

“I hope so.”

By the time their food came out, Asami was already halfway done with her drink and felt her face warming up. She knew that her face was flushed, but she hoped the lighting was dim enough for Korra not to notice. It was almost embarrassing how easily she was being affected by the alcohol and by so little.

When Asami and Korra had finished their drinks, Asami ordered another, but Korra didn’t. She opted not to since she was the one driving and insisted that Asami not hold back. By the time Asami was midway through her second one, she had really started to loosen up and was much more brave in her actions. She purposefully moved her foot to touch Korra’s or lifted her leg just so so that her foot ran over Korra’s very toned calves. When their empty plates were taken, she was also brave enough to reach out and hold Korra’s hand, instead of Korra making the first move. She even ordered a third drink without a care.

Korra worried her lower lip as she reached up and placed a soft hand on Asami’s cheek.

“You don’t drink often, do you?”

“Is it that obvious?” Asami giggled.

“Well you’ve only had three drinks and your cheeks are super red right now,” Korra pointed out as her thumb smoothed over her soft skin.

“Fuck, really?”

“And you swear when you’ve had some drinks,” Korra chuckled.

Asami pouted at Korra’s teasing. “I haven’t had a drink in years.”

“Years?”

“Mhmmm.”

“Wow.”

“Know what’s even worse?”

“What?”

“I haven’t had sex in years either.”

Korra coughed awkwardly, not expecting Asami to share that so openly.

“God,” Asami said as she leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. “Five years is a long time.”

“Uh, yeah,” Korra agreed.

As if something just clicked for Asami, she gasped at the realization of what she had confessed to Korra. Her cheeks flushed more and she shoved her face into her hands.

“I can’t believe I just told you that,” she groaned.

“No it’s cool. I mean I didn’t expect it. Like… I’m trying to wrap my head around a woman that looks like you not having sex in that long. Like I can’t really fathom it.”

Asami peeked through her fingers at Korra. “What do you mean?”

“I mean that you’re attractive, Asami. And I have no idea how people have not been throwing themselves at you to sleep with you.”

“Happens when you have a teenage boy. Kinda like bug repellent.”

“Well people are crazy not to be interested.” Korra worried her lower lip, realizing that she pretty much just told Asami that she would totally sleep with her, but in a roundabout way.

Asami finally lowered her hands and stared at Korra. Pondering everything that had been said in the last few minutes.

“We should go. It’s getting late,” Asami finally muttered.

“Yeah. Let me just pay and then we can head out.”

“We can split it,” Asami said as she reached into her purse.

“No way.” Korra grabbed the check from the table and walked up to the register to pay.

Asami slid out of the booth and stood behind Korra, waiting for her to be done. In her mind, all she could think about was wanting to wrap her arms around that toned body and to place soft kisses all over the back of her neck. She wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if she’d be thinking those thoughts sober too.

“All set.” Korra placed her hand on Asami’s elbow and guided them outside.

The cool air was refreshing and seemed to sober Asami just a little bit. Korra opened the car door for her again and then drove Asami back to her place in silence. Asami berated herself for ruining the date. She hadn’t meant to slip like that, to admit something so personal. It had been going so well too.

Korra played with the collar of her shirt once she put the car into park in front of Asami’s house. She wasn’t sure what to do to alleviate the awkwardness.

“I-” Asami cut herself off and began again. “Thank you for tonight.” She grabbed her purse from the floor and pushed her door open. But when she stepped out, so did Korra. Korra walked around the car and took Asami’s hand into her own.

“Let me walk you to your door,” she said softly.

Asami just nodded and held her breath as they walked the short distance.

When they reached the door, neither of them let go of the other’s hand.

“That offer still stands.”

“Hm?”

“You and Hiro coming to my game.”

“Oh, right.”

“I had a really good time today.”

“Me too,” Asami admitted, her gaze flitting down and back up from Korra’s lips.

Korra scratched the back of her neck with her free hand. “I guess, good night then.”

“Night, Korra.”

“Night.”

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat, not allowing herself to let go of Korra’s hand yet. She leaned forward and quickly gave Korra’s cheek a light peck.

Korra huffed a slight laugh and then shook her head. She then looked up and steadied her gaze on Asami's eyes.

“Can I just kiss you?”

The edges of Asami’s mouth twitched upward, but then she held back her smile and nodded. Of course Korra could kiss her.

Korra placed her hand on Asami’s cheek and leaned upward as Asami leaned downward. Their lips touched ever so slightly and Asami’s hand squeezed Korra’s tightly. Their noses brushed as Korra tilted her head ever so slightly and brought their lips fully together. Asami held back her gasp. Korra’s lips were so gentle, so soft. They were patient, waiting for Asami to apply more pressure or to pull back. She was giving the reigns to Asami. And Asami took them. She pushed forward, kissing Korra properly.

Korra’s hand left Asami’s cheek and slid to the back of her neck, holding her close as the kiss deepened. Asami let go of Korra’s hand and placed her hands on Korra’s hips. She had missed this kind of connection with someone. She had missed it so much.

Korra’s tongue teased over her lower lip and Asami moaned without realizing. She parted her lips, allowing Korra to explore her mouth and deepen the kiss. Asami’s head felt light and she gripped Korra’s hips tighter as Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s neck. Korra’s hand slipped to the back of Asami’s head and pulled out the elastic band, allowing Asami’s hair to flow over her shoulders and back. Korra’s fingers threaded through the soft waves, her fingertips scraping her scalp softly. Asami groaned at the sensation and pulled Korra’s hips towards hers. Their bodies now flush.

Asami felt her heart pounding and the throbbing of her pulse rung in her ears. She couldn’t get enough of this woman.

Asami’s not sure how much time passed with them just kissing, but it had to have been a good amount. Because when she pulled back, they were both breathless and their lips were swollen.

“Wow,” Asami whispered breathlessly.

Korra chuckled at this and gave Asami another quick kiss.

“Let me know if you’re coming Monday.”

“O-okay.”

“Night, Asami.” At that Korra kissed Asami’s cheek one last time and left her standing in front of her house. Asami didn’t move until Korra’s car was out of sight and it dawned on her that she really liked this woman. She hadn’t expected the date to go so well, sure it had some ups and downs, but it was definitely a success.

“I take it you had a good time?” Opal asked once Asami stepped inside.

“What?” Asami asked still dazed.

“You’ve been gone for seven hours. You know that right?”

“What?!” Asami asked a bit panicked this time. She hadn’t realized it was that late.

“I knew you’d like her.”

Asami rolled her eyes and flopped onto the couch. “Hiro in his room?”

“He already went to bed.”

“Okay.”

“Soooooo,” Opal pressed with a huge smirk.

“She’s amazing.”

“I knew you’d like her! So the museum was a good idea?”

“Definitely.”

“Were you there this whole time?”

“Oh, no. It closed at eight. We went out to get some food and drinks.”

“Wait, you drank?”

“A bit too much to be honest.”

“Oh. My. God. You actually drank. How long has it been?” Opal asked with surprise.

“A long time. I may have said some stupid stuff while buzzed too.”

“Like what?”

“I, I told her that I haven’t had sex in five years.”

Opal burst into laughter and grasped at her stomach. “You didn’t!”

“I did,” Asami groaned.

“What’d she say?”

“She was surprised.”

“Well no shit. I bet she was.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you meeting up again?”

“I might go to her game, but I need to ask Hiro. She invited him too.”

“Awwwweeeee. I knew this would be perfect!”

“You did good, Opal.”

“Ahhhh!” Opal jumped up from her seat and rushed over to Asami. She wrapped her arms around her, hugging her for dear life. “I’m so proud of you!”

* * *

“Morning, Mom.”

Asami turned her head and smiled at her son. His hair was all over the place and he was rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands.

“Morning, sleepyhead.”

“Mmmm,” he hummed as he took a seat at the breakfast bar. He grabbed the orange juice that Asami had already put out and poured himself a glass. “So how was the date?”

Asami sighed. She slipped the eggs and bacon out of the pan onto a plate. She turned and handed it to Hiro as she took a seat.

“I actually wanted to talk to you about that,” she said as she buttered the blueberry muffin for her breakfast.

He quirked his brow as he chewed. “Okay?”

“So she plays for Portland Thorns and they have a game Monday. She, um, asked if you’d like to come with me to watch.”

He furrowed his brow and stared at her, his fork frozen halfway to his mouth. “What’s her name, Mom?”

“Korra Varney.”

“Holy shit!”

“Language!”

“Sorry. But, Mom… she’s like really famous.”

“What?”

Hiro rolled his eyes and pulled his phone out from his pocket. He typed a few things and then shoved it towards Asami. Asami began reading, her eyes slowly getting wider and wider the more she read.

“She’s a gold medalist.”

“Yeah, Olympics and World Cup.”

“The way she talked about soccer… I would have never guessed.”

“What do you mean?” Hiro asked, now back to eating his food.

“She was just so… nonchalant about it all.”

“Nah, she’s big, Mom. And yeah I’ll definitely go Monday.”

“Wait, you have practice.”

“So what, just email my coach and tell him that I won’t be there. It’s not like I miss practiced, like ever.”

“That’s true,” Asami muttered. Sometimes she thought Hiro was too smart for his own good. “Okay, so Monday we’ll go then.”

“Cool. So I take it your date went well,” Hiro pushed again.

“It did. She’s obviously not Itachi, but I like her. I like her a lot.”

“That’s good, Mom.”

“I think you’ll like her too.”

He chuckled at this. “If she’s what the tabloids say about her, then I’m not so sure.”

“Wait what do you mean?”

“They say she’s a big partier and sleeps around with other famous people.”

“Uh.” Asami didn’t know what to say to that. Korra hadn’t come off that way at all when they’d met.

“It’s probably not true, the media makes up everything nowadays.”

“Hiro, how are you only thirteen?”

“What do you mean?”

Asami shook her head. “Nothing,” she said as she picked up his empty plate and glass to go wash it.

* * *

“Crap,” Asami said to herself. She hadn’t gotten Korra’s number when they had met yesterday.

 **Asami** [11:46am]  
Hey, Op. What’s Korra’s number?”

 **Opal** [12:03pm]  
U didn’t get her #?!

 **Asami** [12:05pm]  
No :P

 **Opal** [12:09pm]  
XXX-XXX-XXXX There, now u can txt ur gf ;)

 **Asami** [12:14pm]  
She’s not my girlfriend, but thanks.

 **Opal** [12:15pm]  
NP bestie!

Asami rolled her eyes. Even through text Opal could be so annoying. She added Korra’s number into her contacts and then shot her a message.

 **Asami** [12:34pm]  
Hey, this is Asami. I got your number from Opal. I hope that’s okay.

 **Korra** [12:36pm]  
Holy shit. I totally forgot to give that to you! I kinda got distracted ;D

Asami smirked and giggled to herself as she typed out a reply.

 **Asami** [12:39pm]  
A good distraction I hope

 **Korra** [12:41pm]  
Oh, the best

 **Asami** [12:47pm]  
So I asked Hiro about Monday

 **Korra** [12:47pm]  
Anddddd?

 **Asami** [12:50pm]  
He’s in. But he also showed me your wikipedia page

 **Korra** [12:55pm]  
Shit… um not all that stuff is accurate

 **Asami** [12:56pm]  
Like what?

 **Korra** [1:18pm]  
I do like to have fun… but not like what the articles and stuff say. Like I don’t just sleep with anyone and everyone. I have a lot of friends and for some reason the media always thinks I’m sleeping with them all. I guess it comes with the stereotypes and misconceptions surrounding bisexuality

 **Asami** [1:20pm]  
Okay. That makes sense.

 **Korra** [1:22pm]  
Thanks for being understanding. So Monday is definitely a go?

 **Asami** [1:25pm]  
No prob. And yeah

 **Korra** [1:26pm]  
Can’t wait to see you :)

 **Korra** [1:27pm]  
And to meet Hiro!

 **Asami** [1:30pm]  
He’s excited to meet you too :)

 **Korra** [1:31pm]  
I gtg, but I’ll message you later about details and stuff

* * *

“Do you know most of the team?” Asami asked facing her son.

“Only the ones on the National Team.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Like Heath, Horan, Klingenberg, Long, and Sonnett all have had minutes for the National Team. Oh and of course, Korra.”

“Korra said we could meet them after the game.”

“No way! Really?” Hiro looked hopefully at his mom.

“Yeah, really.”

“That’s awesome. Heath is one of my favorite players. She’s got amazing footwork and makes some of the dopest plays.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah. Her girlfriend is hot too.”

“What?”

“Christen Press, Mom.” He pulled up a photo on his phone and showed Asami.

“Oh, she is really pretty.”

“Right?!”

Asami ruffled his hair and leaned back in her seat. “You’re so cute.”

“Moooommm,” he groaned.

Asami ignored him as she watched Korra and her teammates jog out onto the field to begin the game. Korra hopped up and down, letting out her nerves as she waited for kickoff. As soon as the whistle blew, she took off, sprinting towards Boston’s backline where the ball had been passed.

“She’s fast,” Asami said in awe.

“Fastest on the National Team. O’Hara’s a pretty close second.”

“I’m glad you’re here to give me all these stats. It’ll probably win me some brownie points with Korra,” Asami teased.

“Whatever.”

* * *

 

“Woah! Did you see that?! Heath is so good!” Hiro said in awe.

“Ye-” Asami stopped talking and jumped up from her seat. “YEAHHHH!” she shouted along with Hiro. Heath had nutmegged a defender, easily bypassing her and making a perfect cross right to Korra’s foot. Korra just had to give the ball a little nudge and redirect it into the back of the net.

“Go Korra!” Asami shouted as she threw an arm of Hiro’s shoulders.

Hiro smiled up at his mom and then wiggled his way out of her arms. He sat back down, watching his mom look at Korra in awe. Something he had only seen when his dad had been around.

Portland ended up winning the game three to one. Heath had scored the other two goals, with an assist from Long. Lavelle was the one to score for Boston late in the game.

But none of that really mattered to Asami. Her eyes had practically been glued on Korra. She wasn’t just impressed with her speed, but also her general skills and her intuition when it came to the game. It was as if she always knew where the ball was going to go before anyone else. Her passes were crisp and accurate. Her footwork playful and free, similar to Heath’s, but not as clean overall.

On top of her skills, Korra also looked amazing in that uniform. Asami had never been into athletes when growing up, but dang was she into one now. But Korra wasn’t just athletic, no, Asami liked her for so many more reasons than just that.

“Mom, where are we supposed to go now?”

“Oh. Um, Korra said something about having to go inside and finding an usher to bring us to the locker rooms.”

“Okay.” Hiro stood and led the way as if he were the adult in the situation. Again Asami couldn’t believe how mature he had gotten in a short amount of time.

They found someone in a staff shirt and told them who they were. The person greeted them warmly and led them down a flight of stairs and through some corridors. Finally they told them to wait there for the team, which they did.

“You excited?” Asami asked Hiro.

“I just really want to meet, Heath.”

Asami laughed at this and leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest. “You don’t want to meet, Korra?”

“I mean yeah, but Heath is better, no offense.”

“She is a very good player.”

“Asami!”

Asami looked up to see Korra jogging down the corridor, her hand raised waving at them. Once she got close enough she smiled at her and Hiro.

“I’m glad you two could make it. I’m Korra.” She held out her hand to Hiro, who shook it.

“Hiro. It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too. I hope you enjoyed the game.”

“Oh yeah. It was awesome! You and Heath had a great game.”

“Thanks man.” Korra then turned her attention to Asami. “You have fun?”

“I did. Thanks again, Korra.”

“No problem. I’m just happy you’re here.”

Korra’s body jerked forward as a teammate slapped her hand onto her shoulder.

“This must be, Asami.” She held out her hand to Asami with a broad smile on her face. “Tobin,” she introduced.

“I know. My son can’t stop raving about you and Christen Press,” Asami stated with a smirk as she shook her hand. She knew Hiro was glaring at her, but she just couldn’t not tease him.

Tobin smiled and then turned her attention to Hiro. “I can’t stop raving about Press either,” she joked. “What’s your name, bud?”

“Hiro.”

“How bout you come with me and grab the merch Korra got for you?”

“Wait, what?!”

“Yeah, man. Go right ahead,” Korra said as she motioned with her head. She then mouthed ‘thank you’ to Tobin as she guided the boy down the corridor.

“Hey,” Asami greeted again.

Korra smiled and pulled her into her arms, giving her a big hug. “Hey,” she said into Asami’s neck.

“You had a great game.”

“Thanks.”

Asami pulled away and held Korra at arms length. “Thanks again for everything. Hiro had a really good time. Like really good time.”

“I’m glad he had fun.”

“Yeah. It’s good to see you again.”

“Right back atcha,” Korra winked and took Asami’s hand into her own. “So some of the team is planning to go out tonight. Would you like to join us?”

“Hiro has school tomorrow and I-”

Korra held up her hand and Asami stopped talking.

“I may or may not have gotten Opal to agree to play some Xbox with him again tonight.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“I still don’t know. I mean I still need to get up and take him to school and…” Asami’s voice trailed off as she looked at Korra who was pouting now.

“I’m only here for five more days.”

Asami’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. “Are you trying to guilt trip me?”

“Maybe.”

“Oh my god.”

“Is it working?”

“Yes. Yes it is.”

“Yeeeesss. Okay tonight at nine we’re meeting up. So I’ll pick you up just before then. Sound good?”

“I guess.”

Korra smiled and leaned up to give Asami a quick peck on the cheek. “It’s also some young hip ass dance club, so dress appropriately… or well not appropriately. If you get what I mean.”

Asami punched Korra’s shoulder softly. “I get what you mean, but don’t be expecting much.”

Korra shrugged. “You’d look good in whatever you wear so it doesn’t even matter.”

* * *

“You’re going out in that?” Opal whispered to Asami. “You couldn’t look more like a mom.”

“Shhh, I feel like I’m a teenager again. I’m wearing a dress under this, but I didn’t want Hiro to see me. So back off.”

“Ooooooohhhh, you sly one! What’d you decide on?”

“Remember that cocktail dress I wore to the party in Orlando when I did the project down there?”

Opal looked at Asami deviously. “That’s perfect. You’re so getting laid tonight.”

“That’s not the plan, Op.”

“Sure, sure.” Opal held up her hands and walked away to return to Hiro. “Have fun.”

“Bye, Hiro. Be good!”

“Yeah sure. You be good tonight!” he sassed back.

Asami’s nose scrunched up, not sure how to reply to her son. Instead she opted not to and just exited her home.

“Hey,” Korra greeted as Asami got in the car. Asami didn’t miss how Korra did a once over of what she was wearing.

Asami held up her hand. “Don’t start. Just drive.”

“Uh, okay.”

As Korra drove, Asami grabbed the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it over her head.

Korra had seen the movement and glanced over at Asami. “What are you doing?!” she asked hastily.

“Just drive.”

Korra didn’t dare look over at Asami. If she was stripping in her car, she would at least try and respect her by not looking, even if it was hard. She even went so far as to hold her hand up to the side of her face to block her from view.

Korra swallowed heavily when she heard Asami unzip her jeans and shimmy out of them.

“You are wearing clothes, right?”

“Yes. I didn’t want Hiro to see me in this so I put clothes over it.”

Korra lowered her hand and glanced over. All she really saw was lots of bare skin and black lace, she then returned her attention to driving. She wouldn’t get a good look at her until they were at a red light, and oh what a good look she got.

Asami was in a sleeveless black cocktail dress that hugged her curves. The top was a sweetheart cut, with lace over her chest up to her neck and onto her back. And it was short, very short.

“Holy shit,” Korra said in awe. “You look stunning.”

“And this is why I had to wear clothes over it.”

“Yeah, Hiro definitely doesn’t need to see his mom like this,” Korra said with a smirk.

Asami placed her hand on Korra’s bicep and squeezed. “You look really great too.”

“Thanks.”

Korra was dressed in black slacks, a black button up, and a grey blazer that had leather trim. This look was something that Asami could definitely get used to seeing.

“So my teammates seem to like you so far.”

“They didn’t even meet me.”

“They met, Hiro. They said he’s very polite and very mature for his age. And assume that that would be because his mother is fantastic.”

“Oh. I can’t take credit for that. Hiro’s just always been that way.”

“So humble,” Korra chuckled as she parked her car.

Asami unbuckled and went to open her door, but stopped when Korra placed a hand on her bare thigh.

“Wait one sec.”

At that Korra closed the gap between them, kissing her deeply. Asami gasped at first, not expecting Korra’s actions at all, but quickly adjusted and kissed her back. Korra didn’t hesitate this time in deepening the kiss and her hand slowly slid upward on Asami’s thigh. Asami pulled back breathless, her heart racing.

Korra eyes were focused on her lips, but then flicked up to meet her gaze. “I’ve wanted to do that since the game.”

Asami smiled and placed her hand on Korra’s cheek. “We better go before we’re too late.” She glanced at her phone to check the time. “It’s already nine forty.”

“Eh, we’re not that late.”

“We’re forty minutes late,” Asami gasped. Being late was not something she liked to be.

“It’s really not a big deal. But I guess you’re right and we should get going.”

Korra hopped out of the car and grabbed Asami’s arm and guided it to link around her own as they walked. “Just let me know when you want to leave. It can be overwhelming at times.”

“Okay,” Asami said as they walked into the club. And Korra was right, it did seem overwhelming already. There were so many bodies in the club and the music was so loud that she could barely hear her own thoughts.

Korra led Asami through the crowd, finally reaching the VIP area where is was much less crowded. Asami took in a deep breath as she was led to the table with Korra’s teammates.

“Hey everyone. This is Asami,” Korra introduced. She then motioned to all of her friends. ”Tobin, who you’ve already met. Kling, Allie, and Emily.”

Korra slid into the booth and motioned for Asami to slide in next to her, which she did. Korra’s arm slipped around her waist, keeping her close.

“It’s nice to meet you all.”

“So you’re Hiro’s mom?” Allie asked.

Asami nodded.

“He’s such a cool kid! He was telling us about the robotics team and how he almost burned down your garage tinkering,” Allie explained.

“He told you that?! That was one of the worst days ever. I swear I smelled like smoke and oil for days! Although he did win the competition, so I couldn’t be mad at him for long.”

“He also mentioned that he’s on the school soccer team. If they ever want tickets for a game, we can probably work something out with Boston for them,” Kling added.

“That would be amazing.”

“I’ll get your number from Korra sometime and we can work it out.”

“Thank you so much!”

Asami turned and smiled at Korra, who was watching her closely. Korra leaned in close to her and whispered, “I told you they already like you.”

Asami nodded slightly and then paused when she watched a waitress place down a tray of shots.

“Since you two are finally here, we can begin!” Emily shouted as she picked up a shot. The other women picked one up, but Korra looked at Asami hesitantly. She already knew that Asami was a lightweight and shots were not going to help that.

“You don’t have to,” Korra whispered.

Asami reached for one and waited for Korra to do the same. “It’s okay,” she assured.

“Okay.”

The group downed the shots and had another round and another right after. The waitress brought a fourth, which Korra frowned at. Before her friends could get Asami or her to drink more, she nudged Asami softly out of the booth.

“We’re gunna go dance.”

Korra didn’t wait for the other’s to reply, she just grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her towards the dance floor. Asami stood there awkwardly, her buzz definitely not strong enough for this.

Korra gripped her wrists and guided them around her neck. Korra’s hands then found their place on Asami’s hips.

“You okay?” Korra asked with concern.

“Yeah.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.”

“I just haven’t done something like this in a long time.”

“Right. I’m sorry I thought it would be fun. If you want we can head out,” Korra offered.

“No, really it’s okay.”

Korra nodded and began to sway her hips in rhythm to the music. She then used her hands to guide Asami’s hips along with her.

“You know it’s okay to let loose sometimes?” Korra said with that award winning smile of hers.

“It’s harder than it seems.”

“I don’t know about that.” Korra slipped her hand to the small of Asami’s back and pulled her even closer. Their bodies were flush together as they danced, causing Asami’s breath to hitch. She could feel her already short dress riding up a bit, but Korra’s words echoed in her ears. She really did need to let loose. She needed to have some fun and that’s what she planned to do with Korra tonight.

They continued to dance until Korra nuzzled into Asami’s neck, kissing her softly. Asami’s hips wavered, but eventually kept swaying under Korra’s guidance. Korra nipped and sucked her way up to Asami’s ear. She sucked softly on Asami’s earlobe, and then let it go with a little pop.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Korra panted as her hands began to slide up and down Asami’s sides.

Asami leaned her head back as Korra kept kissing and sucking her neck. Her head was starting to go blank, aided by the alcohol in her system and Korra’s lips on her. Asami’s arms held Korra close. She gasped when Korra’s hands made it down to her ass, squeezing softly, but then sliding back up to her hips.

“Korra,” Asami said breathlessly. Her skin felt as if it were on fire. Her senses were on overdrive as she pushed Korra away slightly. She looked down at her. No matter what this was too much, too fast and Asami needed to stop it.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered. She ran a hand through her short brown hair. “I’m sorry,” Korra said, reading Asami’s expression.

“It’s okay.”

“No it’s not.” Korra took Asami’s hand and led her back to their table, now empty due to the other women dancing as well.

Korra sat down, making sure to leave a respectable distance between the two of them.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that. Fuck. You tell me about how you haven’t done anything in so long and then I push you like that. I am so sorry, Asami.”

“Hey, just because I haven’t been with someone in five years, doesn’t mean I don’t want this,” Asami said motioning between the two of them.

“You definitely didn’t look like you wanted me to continue out there.”

“Yeah, I was panicking. To be honest I have not been this turned on in fucking years, Korra. And in such a public space was not where I wanted that to happen.” Asami was sure that the alcohol was bringing out her honesty and boldness. “I haven’t liked someone in years. And I like you. I like you more than I could ever imagine and I’ve only known you for a couple of days. So yeah, I panicked. Yeah, I am panicking... because this is new for me.”

Korra just sat there, taking in everything that Asami had said. Her eyes were focused on Asami’s expression, trying to figure out what to say.

“And I’ve ruined tonight too,” Asami groaned as she turned her body away from Korra.

“Woah. Hold on.” Korra snapped out of her little trance and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist. She rested her chin on her shoulder and sighed. “I just was processing everything you said. But okay, I get it. This is new for me too.” She kissed the back of Asami’s neck softly. “I haven’t really been interested in a true relationship for a long time, but with you I’d like to try. Even if that means going slower than I have in the past. We can do this on your timeline, Asami.”

Asami let out a long sigh and leaned back into Korra’s touch, reassured after her words. She closed her eyes, composing herself before turning in her arms and looking at Korra seriously.

“Thank you for understanding.”

Korra smiled at her and placed a hand on her cheek. “You’re so beautiful.”

“I know I am, thank you!” Kling interrupted as she slid into the booth with Tobin following after her. Both were sweaty from dancing and flushed from the alcohol.

Tobin rolled her eyes. “Sorry about her,” she said as she slung an arm over Kling’s shoulders. “She’s a goofball at times.”

“It’s okay,” reassured Korra as she leaned back in the seat, guiding Asami to cuddle up to her side.

“So I have a question for you, Asami,” Tobin started. “The Women’s World Cup is this year and Hiro’s a huge fan. Would you be interested in tickets for the games? It’s being held in France this year, so I’m not sure about your ability to fly over there and stuff. But if you’re interested I could totally get you tickets.”

“I’m not really sure we’d be able to do that.”

Tobin nodded. “Give it some thought. No rush really. We still have many months before it.”

“Thanks, Tobin.”

“Although he would get to meet Christen… which I assume would be like winning the lottery for that kid.”

“He does like her a lot. He is a thirteen year old boy and she is very pretty and good at soccer.”

Tobin nodded in agreement. “Yeah, she’s awesome.”

“I feel like you and her would hit it off,” added Korra.

“Really?” asked Asami.

“Yeah.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head and tightened her hold around her.

Suddenly Asami’s phone lit up from where it was set on the table. She reached out, reading the text.

 **Opal** [11:48pm]  
Yo, it’s almost midnight and I just wanted to check in w/ u. U good?

 **Asami** [11:49pm]  
Yeah. I’ll head back home soon

 **Opal** [11:50pm]  
Oooorrr u could stay out with Korrrrraaaaa for the whole night!

 **Asami** [11:51pm]  
No, I’m heading home

 **Opal** [11:53pm]  
Everything ok?

 **Asami** [11:54pm]  
Yeah, just definitely not ready to take that step yet.

 **Opal** [11:56pm]  
Ok. But remember she’s only here for a few more days

 **Asami** [11:57pm]  
I know. I’ll be home soon

“Everything good?” Korra asked once Asami put down her phone.

“Yeah. But I should be getting home soon.”

“Alright. Let me just say goodbye to everyone and then I can drive you.”

“I can get a taxi or something.”

Korra furrowed her brow and shook her head. “No way. Just hold on.”

Korra hopped over Asami and out of the booth to go find Allie and Emily to say goodbye to them, leaving Asami with Tobin and Kling.

Kling was the one to break the tension. “So what are you intentions with our little Korra?”

“Oh, um,” Asami stuttered.

“You don’t have to answer that,” Tobin interjected. “Whatever happens between you two is between you two. Don’t meddle, Kling.”

“Oh come on. We gotta do that whole protective talk and don’t hurt our baby or we’ll getcha.”

“To be honest I don’t know where this is going. I like, Korra. But she obviously travels a lot and I haven’t actually dated in a long time. But my intention is definitely not to hurt her.”

“Okay!” Kling said, seemingly happy with the answer.

“She likes you too. A lot,” Tobin pointed out.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. She can’t stop talking about you and it’s obvious in the way she looks and acts around you,” Tobin explained.

“That’s good to know. Because I really do like her.”

“Good.” Tobin caught a glimpse of Korra coming back from the dance floor and made to change the subject. “Let us know about those tickets for the soccer team as well as the World Cup, okay?”

“Yeah I’ll let Korra know. Thanks for everything,” Asami thanked as she stood from the booth as Korra approached.

Korra automatically slipped her arm around Asami’s waist and pulled her into her side. “Ready to go?”

Asami nodded.

“I’ll see you guys later.” Korra waved to her friends as they walked away towards the exit.

Asami took in a deep breath of fresh air once they were finally outside. It was refreshing and very much needed. They walked in silence to Korra’s car, but once in it, Korra spoke up.

“Do you have plans for tomorrow?”

“Well I need to get Hiro to school. Then I have work.”

“When are you done with work?”

“Around five.”

“Want to meet up for dinner?”

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. “Hiro and I have game night on Tuesdays. Any chance we could try to do it another night?”

“Of course. I’m here until Saturday morning. So anytime you’re free we can do it.”

“Okay.”

“Hey, Asami?” Korra slowly pulled up to Asami’s house and parked the car.

“Hmm?”

“I just wanted to apologize again for tonight. I didn’t really think it through and that was my fault.”

Asami placed her hand on Korra’s. “I really did have fun. You’re fine, Korra.”

Korra nodded and leaned across the median of the car to kiss Asami’s cheek. She then sat back in her seat with a sigh.

“Text me when you’re free,” Korra reminded.

“I will.” Asami let go of Korra’s hand and brought it up to her cheek. She turned her head gently and kissed her softly on the lips. “I promise,” she whispered, her lips brushing against Korra’s with each word. Asami pulled back and stepped out of the car, hovering for a moment. “Drive safely.”

Korra nodded and waved goodbye as Asami shut the door and went up the walkway towards her front door.

* * *

**Opal** [2:34pm]  
Bo can’t come for game night.

 **Asami** [2:52pm]  
What? The numbers will be uneven then!

 **Opal** [2:55pm]  
His bro’s in town so he’s spending the night w/ him

 **Asami** [2:56pm]  
Hiro’s going to be sad :(

 **Opal** [2:57pm]  
I know Bo and him always crush it in partner charades

 **Opal** [3:00pm]  
Couldn’t you invite someone else ;)

 **Asami** [3:02pm]  
Who?

 **Opal** [3:05pm]  
:\ come on, u kno who I mean

 **Asami** [3:06pm]  
Uh… not really

 **Opal** [3:07pm]  
KORRA!

 **Asami** [3:07pm]  
Oh…

 **Opal** [3:08pm]  
It could be fun

 **Asami** [3:12pm]  
Idk

 **Opal** [3:14pm]  
Plus it’d be good bonding for her and Hiro :)

 **Opal** [3:15pm]  
AND u kno she’s not busy tonight since she asked u out to dinner last night

 **Asami** [3:19pm]  
Dinner is very different from game night with my son

 **Opal** [3:20pm]  
I’m gunna txt her now

 **Asami** [3:20pm]  
NO

 **Asami** [3:21pm]  
OPAL

 **Asami** [3:23pm]  
Are you serious right now?!

 **Asami** [3:24pm]  
OPAL!!!!

 **Asami** [3:26pm]  
You better not have asked her…

 **Korra** [3:26pm]  
Hey

 **Asami** [3:27pm]  
Hi :)

 **Korra** [3:28pm]  
Heard you might need a charades partner

 **Opal** [3:29pm]  
I txtd her ;) ur welcome

 **Asami** [3:30pm]  
I know, Op. I’m talking to her now -_-

 **Opal** [3:30pm]  
Good. cya tonight!

 **Asami** [3:33pm]  
Bo is busy, so yeah we’re down a charades player :P

 **Korra** [3:34pm]  
I just so happen to be very good at charades ;]

 **Asami** [3:35pm]  
Oh really?

 **Korra** [3:42pm]  
Yeah totally. We need to pass the time when we travel somehow

 **Asami** [3:43pm]  
I bet. So would you like to join us tonight?

 **Korra** [3:45pm]  
I’ve kinda been hinting at it this whole conversation :P

 **Asami** [3:46pm]  
I’m going to take that as a yes. We start at seven.

 **Korra** [3:50pm]  
Awesome. Can’t wait to see you :]

* * *

“If Bo isn’t coming and Korra is, then I want her as a partner!” Hiro shouted as he walked down the stairs into the living room. They had just finished eating dinner and were bringing down the games from the closet upstairs.

“Really? You don’t even know if she’s good or not,” Opal pointed out as she pushed Monopoly aside. They would not be playing that game tonight, not after Asami had destroyed everyone last week.

Hiro shrugged. “Doesn’t matter.”

“Wooooaahhh. A ‘doesn’t matter’ coming from the most competitive person I know!” Opal teased.

“She’s probably good at games anyway.”

“She did mention that earlier,” Asami chimed in, placing a pitcher of lemonade onto the coffee table and some glasses.

“Whatever. We’ll figure out teams later. What should we play first?” Opal hummed.

“We haven’t played Scrabble in a while,” Asami pointed out. “It’s one of my favorites.”

“And that’s why we don’t play,” Hiro muttered. “It’s not even a game cause you get all the triple word spaces!”

“I’m just good at it,” Asami responded.

“So no Scrabble tonight,” Opal said pushing that to the side with Monopoly. “How about we start off light with a fun round of Uno?” Opal suggested waving the pack of cards.

“I’m down,” Hiro said as he poured himself a glass of lemonade and settled into the couch.

“Ditto.”

“Perfect. We’ll start when Korra gets here.”

Asami glanced at her watch, realizing that it was already fifteen minutes past seven and Korra hadn’t texted her. She did recall Korra not seeming to be flustered by being late though.

“I’ll call t-”

As if on cue, the doorbell rang. Asami got up and opened the door, a flustered looking Korra in front of her.

“Sorry I’m late. There was an accident on the main road.”

“No need to apologize.” Asami pulled Korra into a hug. “I’m just glad you could make it.”

“Would it be mean to say I’m glad Bo couldn’t make it?”

Asami giggled and let go of Korra. “Not at all.”

They walked into the living room, both Opal and Hiro greeting Korra.

“Hey guys,” she said as she took a seat on the couch that Asami motioned for her to take. Asami joined Hiro and Korra on the couch, sitting between them.

“We have lemonade here, but let me know if you’d like anything else to drink or eat.”

“Will do. So what game am I beating you all in first?” Korra asking jokingly, but also slightly serious.

Hiro leaned forward with his brow quirked. “Uno, but let me tell you… I’ll be winning the games tonight.”

Opal and Asami gave each other a knowing look.

“No way man. I’m pro at all games,” Korra challenged.

“We’ll see about that.” Hiro shuffled the cards and then dealt. “So oldest first?” Hiro asked, teasing his mother.

“Wooowww, really? This is how we’re starting the night?” Asami asked as she put down a card.

“Hey, thought you’d need a little handicap,” Hiro trash talked.

Asami pursed her lips and shook her head. Trash talking was a staple of Tuesday game nights.

Korra chuckled beside her as she put down a reverse direction card.

“Thought I’d help you out too,” she said with her nose scrunched up playfully.

“Not you too,” Asami whined. She placed down a card and Hiro laughed as he put down a draw two.

“Hiro!” Opal yelped. “Not nice.”

Hiro shrugged and waited for Korra and his mom to play. He laughed when his mother changed the color to blue, allowing him to put down another draw two.

“NOOoooooooo,” Opal whined. “I haven’t even put down a single card. I thought we were ganging up on Asami tonight, not me.”

“Not my fault Korra reversed the direction,” Hiro said as if it were the most obvious thing.

“Whatever kid,” Opal pouted.

“Don’t worry Opal.” Korra placed down a wild draw four, not having any more blue cards. “Green please,” she said smugly as Asami drew cards. Hiro laughed next to her as he put down a skip card.

“I can’t believe this.” Opal looked at Asami for moral support, both of them getting the brunt of the two competitive people in the room.

It didn’t take long for Asami and Opal to have large hands and Hiro and Korra to be down to a few. Finally Hiro shouted Uno as he placed down his second to last card. The three women looked at one another, trying to figure out how to stop the teenager from beating them all.

“Asami you better have this,” Opal said as she placed down a skip card, since the direction was now going towards her.

“Oh don’t worry. I do.” Asami put down a skip card and then Opal put down another. They did this twice more, thanks to their large hands. Opal was the one to run out of them first and put down a blue five.

Korra shrugged as she placed a red five over that, probably out of blue cards since she only had two cards left now.

Asami looked at her deck. She could either try to change the color to yellow with a yellow five or keep it as red. She looked at Hiro’s expression, trying to read if he were happy or not with the red card on the table right now. Asami sighed and she put down the yellow card, hoping that she had made the right choice.

Hiro laughed as he threw down a wild card. “Winnnnneeeeerrrrrr,” he shouted with his arms thrown up into the air. He did a little victory dance as the women groaned around him.

“Alright Hiro takes game number one,” Opal said as she gathered up the cards. "What next?"

“How about Sorry next? I haven’t played that in years,” asked Korra seeing the board game on the floor.

“You would pick a game that Hiro also dominates in. I swear he has the best luck with the cards,” Asami said as she nudged Korra’s side.

“Well my ego is already bruised slightly, no harm in losing another game,” Korra joked.

“Sorry it is then!” Opal grabbed the box and took out the pieces. “Anyone prefer a color?”

“Yellow, please,” Hiro said.

“Red for you, Asami?” Opal asked her best friend who always seemed to go for red in games.

“Yeah.”

“Korra do you have a preference?”

“Either is fine with me.”

“Okay take blue since it’s next to red. Hiro, come sit next to me.” Hiro did as he was asked, sitting on the floor next to Opal and across from Korra and Asami.

“Youngest first,” Asami quickly said when the board was completely set up.

“What don’t want to go first again?” Opal teased.

“If it was for a different reason than sure.”

Korra leaned in close to whisper to her. “You’d go first if it was sexiest first.”

Asami’s cheeks flushed and she looked at Korra with surprise, very glad that Hiro was already taking his turn and Opal was paying attention to that.

She composed herself and leaned in close, placing a hand on Korra’s thigh. “I’m pretty sure that’d be you.”

“In my sweats and a hoodie?” Korra asked, pointing out what she’d worn today.

“I think you look great. Effortlessly cool.”

Korra chuckled. “You look good all the time.” Korra’s eyes trailed over Asami’s body, taking her in.

Asami was just wearing a pair of red sweatshorts and a black tank top, nothing special in her opinion.

Opal cleared her throat, drawing the couple from their conversation. “It’s your turn, Asami.”

“Right.”

Surprisingly the one to win Sorry was Asami, although Hiro was a very close second. They were both in their safe zones, just trying to pick the right card with the right number to win. Unlike Hiro, Asami wasn’t boisterous about her win, but she did have a pretty smug smile on her face.

“Hey, Hiro. Want to play Battleship? Korra and your mom can find a different game to play.”

“Sure I’m down. Just don’t put all your ships in one corner again, that was so stupid last time.”

“I thought it was a good plan.”

“Opal, I sunk all your ships before you found a single one of mine.”

“Whatever, kid. Let’s set it up.”

Asami just laughed at the two of them and took Korra’s hand into hers. “Let’s grab some snacks for everyone.”

As soon as they were in the kitchen and out of view of the others, Asami slipped her arms around Korra’s neck and gave her a quick peck.

“Hiro really likes you.”

“He’s a really good kid, Asami. Like really good.”

“I know. I’m so lucky.” Asami played with the drawstrings of Korra’s hoodie absentmindedly as Korra’s hands ran up and down her sides. “I was so nervous about meeting you Saturday,” Asami confessed quietly.

“It’s normal to have first date jitters.”

“That wasn’t it though. Hiro and I talked about me starting to date and… well he thought I was trying to replace his father. So that kept lingering in my thoughts. Like should I have waited longer. I mean it has only been five years. B-but seeing how well you two are getting along… it doesn’t worry me as much now,” Asami’s voice slowly trailed off.

Silence filled the room and Korra let out a long sigh.

“I’m sorry,” muttered Asami.

“Don’t be. I appreciate your honesty.” Korra hugged Asami and then continued speaking. “Both of my parents are still alive and happily married, so I don’t know what you and Hiro are going through. But know that I’m willing to learn and be there for both of you. I know it’s early to say this, but I’m not here to replace his father and I will try my best to make you and Hiro happy. That is if that’s what you want.”

Asami held Korra closer as she felt a tear run down her cheek. “I’d really like to try this out, Korra.”

"Me too." Korra nuzzled into Asami’s neck and inhaled deeply. “We better get those snacks before Opal gets hangry.”

Asami giggled and let go of Korra. She pecked her on the cheek and then turned to her cabinets. She pulled out bags of chips and pretzels, handing some to Korra. “Hiro always has friends over,” Asami explained when Korra looked surprised at the array of snacks. “It’s a mom thing.”

Korra laughed. “Well I could get used to this,” she said as she left the kitchen.

“Me too,” Asami whispered to herself.

* * *

"Song?" Asami said after Korra acted like she was singing. Korra then counted to five and then held up her hand. "Five words?" Korra nodded vigorously as she pointed to herself. "You?" Korra shook her head and kept pointing at herself. "I?" She nodded once more and held her hands up in the shape of a heart. "Love?" Without missing a beat, Korra began rockin an air guitar and whipping her head up and down. "I LOVE ROCK N ROLL!" shouted Asami.

"Yes!" Korra shouted back as she pulled Asami into a hug. This was already their third correct answer, ahead of Hiro and Opal by one. 

Hiro stood up as Korra and Asami sat back down. "Oh," he said as he read the paper. "Ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

Hiro once again did the motion for song and instantly Opal was able to pick up on that. He then held up four fingers.

"FourFiveSeconds!"

Hiro shook his head adamantly and held up four fingers again.

"Four walls?"

He shook his head and looked frustrated at Opal. 

"Oh, four words."

He nodded and held up one finger. "First word." He pointed to his eye. "I?" He nodded and began to crawl on the ground, which Opal didn't seem to get at all. "Crawling on the floor... what are you doing, Hiro?!" Hiro pretended to roar, but then the buzzer went off indicating that they were out of time.

Korra sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Eye of the Tiger, Op."

"Oh my god. This is why I wanted Korra as my partner!" Hiro whined as he sat down.

"Hey we played rock paper scissors and you lost. So no complaining," pointed out Asami as she stood up for her turn.

"Oh we got this," Asami said to Korra after reading the card. She did the motion to act as if she were filming a movie.

"Movie?" Asami then held up her hand with three fingers held up. "Three words." She then held her fingers really close, just a small space between them. "Small. Tiny. Minute. Little." Asami showed Korra a thumbs up and then moved on to lie down on the ground. She held her legs close together and flopped on the floor similar to a fish out of water.

Korra burst into laughter, knowing what the answer was, but also enjoying Asami's acting. Hiro and Opal also laughed along.

"Dude, you're good at this," Korra said to Asami, who just glared at her as she kept flopping around. Korra glanced at the time and noticed it dwindling. "The Little Mermaid," she finally answered.

"You're awful," Asami said as she plopped down onto the couch.

"Mom, you looked like Magikarp."

"What?"

"Magikarp, the Pokemon," Korra clarified for her.

"You like Pokemon?!" Hiro asked excitedly. 

"Yeah, played it when I was a kid."

"What's your favorite one?"

"Arcanine and Ninetails probably. Oh, or Dragonite."

"Mine's Lugia and Lucario."

"Cool." Korra stretched her arms out, resting her arm on the back of the couch. Not even realizing that she was closer to Asami now. "This is the real question, favorite starter Pokemon?"

"I like Litten. But Charmander all the way."

Asami and Opal looked at one another, smiling at the cute interaction between Korra and Hiro. Asami leaned into Korra's side, comforted that her son evidently liked the new woman she was interested in.

"Squirtle all the way man," Korra said with such conviction as she slid her arm down and over Asami's shoulders.

"What noooo. Blastoise looks so stupid. Charizard can freaking fly, a giant turtle can't do anything."

"Other than blast water from freaking cannons on his back."

"You two can just agree to disagree," mumbled Asami before yawning.

"Mom, you don't even know what we're talking about."

"That is true," Asami admitted. "But it's also getting late and we should all be heading to bed."

"Finneee." Hiro stood up from the floor and pointed at Korra. "We'll continue this debate at a later time."

"Sure, dude," chuckled Korra. Once Hiro was up the stairs and Asami heard his door shut, she cuddled in closer to Korra's side.

Opal finished putting the games in an organized pile and smiled at the two of them. "I'm going to head out. You two have a good rest of your night."

"You too, Opal," Korra said first.

"It was fun. Drive home safely," Asami added.

"I'll text when I get back. Bye you two."

Opal grabbed her keys and left the two once again on their own.

"That was fun," Asami said quietly.

"It really was."

"You weren't lying about being good at charades."

"It all depends on the partner. Gotta be on the same wavelength," Korra pointed out as she kissed the top of Asami's head. She then let out a long sigh. "I should probably get going."

"Mhmm," Asami hummed, but instead of letting Korra go, she buried her face in her shoulder and slipped an arm over her stomach.

"Asami, I can't leave if you don't let me go."

"Stay a little bit longer than," Asami said sleepily.

Korra put two fingers under Asami's chin and lifted her head. Her gaze dropped to her lips and she slowly leaned down to kiss her. Asami sighed into the kiss and her hand grasped onto Korra's hoodie. The kiss was lazy, slow. It was patient and caring. Asami nipped softly at Korra's lower lip, causing Korra to moan softly. She parted her lips, allowing Asami's tongue to slip into her mouth, moving gently, without haste. 

Korra adjusted and moved without causing their lips to part. Without realizing, Asami found herself lying atop Korra, kissing her deeply as Korra's hand tangled into her hair. Asami groaned as Korra gave a small tug, forcing their kiss to end.

"I really should go," she whispered even though that was the last thing she wanted to do.

"Okay," Asami said, her head dipped and she peppered Korra's neck with kisses. 

Korra closed her eyes and pulled Asami even closer with her arm that was wrapped around her back. She groaned when she felt Asami's leg slip between her own. 

"Fuck," she gasped as Asami kept kissing her jawline. "Asami, what if Hiro comes downstairs?"

"He won't. I heard the shower turn on," Asami said against Korra's skin. Asami's hand slid under the hem of Korra's hoodie and the shirt underneath. Her fingertips traced random patterns over Korra's abs, causing them to tense.

Korra's hand bravely slipped down to Asami's ass, squeezing it and pulling her close. Korra lifted her leg, causing Asami to gasp at the sensation. Korra used her hand on Asami's ass to guide her hips to start rolling. Asami left Korra's neck and kissed her, the kiss full of passion and want. Asami ground harder into Korra's leg, becoming more breathless with each movement. 

Asami's nails dug into Korra's abs, trailing downwards. Eliciting a not so quiet moan from the tan woman.

"Fuck, Asami," Korra panted against Asami's lips. Korra put both her hands on Asami's ass, moving her hips faster and faster. Asami left Korra's lips and her face fell into the crook of Korra's neck. Her panting filled Korra's ears as her body started to tense and her movements became more erratic. 

With one last shuddering breath, Asami came silently. Her body tensed and her hands clenched around Korra's hoodie. She bit into her lower lip as Korra kept guiding her hips slowly, her orgasm washing over her gradually. Small waves of pleasure kept flowing through her body as she collapsed completely atop Korra. Her breaths ragged.

"Holy shit that was hot," Korra panted, her voice throaty and deep. Korra rubbed comforting circles over Asami's back, letting her come down from her unexpected orgasm. "You okay?"

"No," Asami whined and mumbled something inaudible.

"What?"

"I said that was embarrassing."

"Why?"

Asami nuzzled closer into Korra's neck and sighed.

"That was so quick."

Korra chuckled, finally figuring out why Asami was acting the way she was.

"And sexy as fuck. If I can get you to come with all our clothes on like this, I can't wait till we do more."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah." Korra pushed her body up, forcing Asami to sit in her lap. She guided Asami into a deep kiss and then pulled back. "You need to be honest with me though. Was that too much?"

Asami's gaze fell and she shook her head. 

"Okay." Korra placed her hand on Asami's cheek. "You need to let me know if we're going to fast though. I can't read your mind."

Asami nodded and then leaned forward, resting her forehead on Korra's chest.

"You're cute after you come."

"Please shut up," Asami asked still embarrassed.

Korra chuckled and lifted Asami's head so that their eyes met.

"It's true."

"And embarrassing."

"What's embarrassing about this?"

"One my son is right upstairs. Two I just came in the shortest amount of time I can ever remember. Three it wasn't even intended. Four I was the one who said we need to go slow then I did all that."

"Okay.I can still hear the shower running. Hiro doesn't even know what just happened. You haven't done anything like this in a while, so I'm not surprised that you came so quickly. And it doesn't even matter since again, it was fucking sexy. Does it matter if it was intended? Cause if you enjoyed it than I see nothing wrong. And finally, as I said tell me when we need to slow down. We're doing this on your timetable," Korra said trying to bring ease to Asami's mind.

"You're right. Sorry."

"Hey, there's nothing to apologize for. Okay?"

"Okay."

Korra gave Asami a soft peck and then pointed to Asami's phone. "That was also going off, but I assume you didn't hear it."

"Oh." Asami jumped off Korra's lap, an uncomfortable wetness now on her mind. She grabbed her phone and saw multiple texts from Opal. 

 **Opal** [9:23pm]  
Hey, just got home

 **Opal** [9:23pm]  
Korra and Hiro were soooo cute tonight

 **Opal** [9:24pm]  
And it's obvious u like her.... like a lot

 **Opal** [9:27pm]  
Asami? 

 **Opal** [9:30pm]  
Is she still there?! Asami!

 **Opal** [9:31pm]  
With ur son home! Come on Asami...

 **Opal** [9:31pm]  
Come, hehe

 **Opal** [9:34pm]  
Asami... really... 

 **Opal** [9:35pm]  
REPLY TO ME BITCH

 **Opal** [9:38pm]  
I'm sorry that was mean. But please answer me!

 **Opal** [9:40pm]  
Fine u have fun with ur stud. gnite

 **Asami** [9:50pm]  
She's leaving now. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night, Op

"Was it Opal?" Korra asked when Asami put down her phone.

"Yeah. Just letting me know she got home safely."

"Gotcha." Korra stood from the couch and stretched her back out as she yawned. "I better head out now."

"Yeah, it's getting late." Asami stepped forward, hugging Korra. "Get back safe," Asami whispered.

"Want me to text you when I get back?"

"Yeah, I'd like that."

Korra pulled back and kissed her one last time. "Okay. I'll text you later then."

"Bye, Korra."

"Bye, Sami," Korra said as she shut the front door and left.

"Sami?" Asami asked herself, not minding the sound of it coming from Korra's lips.

* * *

**Korra** [11:41pm]  
Hey, just got back. I made a pit stop at a friend's place. I assume you're asleep, so night

 **Asami** [11:45pm]  
Nah, I'm still up. Glad you got back safe

 **Korra** [11:46pm]  
Whatcha doin' still up?

 **Asami** [11:47pm]  
Reading

 **Asami** [11:47pm]  
and can't really seem to sleep

 **Korra** [11:48pm]  
Why's that?

 **Asami** [11:50pm]  
idk

 **Korra** [11:51pm]  
I'm still wide awake too. Can't stop thinking about you

 **Asami** [11:52pm]  
Oh really?

 **Korra** [11:58pm]  
Keep thinking about your smile. Your eyes. Your lips. Your voice.

 **Korra** [11:58pm]  
The way you cum

Asami's breath hitched and her eyes widened reading the text. Her heart raced just thinking about what had happened earlier that night. Luckily Hiro was oblivious to it, which was evident when she had stopped by his room to say goodnight. He had just raved and raved about Korra and how she was the coolest person ever. Asami tried typing out a replying, deleting multiple before settling on one.

 **Asami** [12:01am]  
I wish you didn't have to leave

 **Korra** [12:02am]  
Same. Fuck I can't get you out of my head. I'm still so fucking turned on

 **Asami** [12:05am]  
Then do something about it

 **Korra** [12:06am]  
I'd prefer it was you since you did cause it ;]

 **Asami** [12:07am]  
Actually I think it's all your fault. You just had to be awesome around my kid and then look the way you do

 **Korra** [12:08am]  
Me? This is definitely all your fault. So you should fix it

 **Asami** [12:09am]  
And how do you expect me to do that?

 **Korra** [12:10am]  
Hmmm...

 **Korra** [12:12am]  
Well there's options... sext... send me some pics... call me... come to my hotel...

 **Korra** [12:13am]  
But not all of those seem to be viable options

Asami reread the text over and over. She had never sexted or done anything like that with Itachi or her past partners. Even when she was a horny teenager she had never dared. But for some odd reason she wanted to do this with Korra. She wanted to do something that forced her out of her comfort zone. She wanted to do something that brought pleasure to Korra like she had given her earlier. She shuffled in bed, trying to think of what to do. Her pajamas were in no way sexy, but could she bring herself to send something more extreme. She wasn't sure.

 **Korra** [12:22am]  
Uh, if I went too far let me know. It's cool if you're not into this kinda thing.

 **Korra** [12:25am]  
Sorry

 **Asami** [12:28am]  
image attached

Asami held her breath as the image sent. It was definitely one of the most daring things she had ever done, easily the most daring thing she's done in the last five years. She had pushed up her tank top, revealing her breasts. With a free hand she grasped at one breast and the other held the phone above her to take the photo. She made sure not to show her full face, ending the photo to only show her pouting lips. It risky, but she didn't regret sending it.

 **Korra** [12:29am]  
Fuck

 **Korra** [12:29am]  
You're so beautiful

 **Korra** [12:29am]  
I wish you were here right now so I could kiss you all over your body

 **Korra** [12:30am]  
To leave hickeys all over you, in only places we'd know about

 **Korra** [12:30am]  
God, I'm so wet right now

 **Korra** [12:31am]  
image attached

Asami opened the image, her cheeks already burning from the previous texts Korra had sent. Asami definitely did not regret sending the photo, especially since she got this type of reaction from Korra. 

The photo Korra sent her sent a rush of need through her body. Korra had pushed up her t-shirt, revealing her sculpted abs. She wore Calvin Kleins, her hand was under the waistband, obviously moving its way southward.

 **Asami** [12:32am]  
Are you touching yourself thinking of me?

 **Korra** [12:33am]  
yes... fuck

 **Korra** [12:34am]  
I'm so fucking wet and my clit's so hard 

 **Korra** [12:34am]  
I want to eat you out so badly. to taste you

 **Asami** [12:35am]  
Fuck. 

Asami didn't expect her phone to ring, but that's what it did. At 12:39am in the middle of the night she was receiving a call from Korra. She swiped to answer and instantly was greeted by a breathy hello.

"Fuck. Sorry I couldn't keep texting," Korra said her voice raspy. "You're so fucking hot, Sami." Korra let out a long moan, sending a shiver down Asami's spine.

"Korra I have to be quiet," Asami whispered.

"I know."

"Tell me what you're doing," Asami brazenly commanded.

"Fuuuckkk. I'm two fingers deep, fucking myself wishing it was you," Korra gasped. "I'm already so close."

Asami slowly slipped her hand under the waistband of her pajama pants, sighing softly when her fingers teased her folds. Gathering up her own wetness and then sliding upward to her clit. She circled the bundle of nerves as she listened to Korra's panting on the other end of the phone.

"I want to make you come so badly. I want to make you scream my name and forget your own," Korra panted. "I want to suck on those perfect tits of yours till you push me down and make me eat you out. God I bet you taste so good." Korra moaned and let out a shuddering breath.

"I wish you were here right now," Asami whispered airily.

"Fuck, are you touching yourself?"

"Mhmmm," Asami hummed, not able to say much more.

"Shit. I'm g-"

"MOM!!!" Hiro's voice jolted Asami upward and she quickly hung up the phone. She fixed her pants and shirt and rushed out of her room towards Hiro's room.

She pushed the door open. "What's wrong, baby?"

"There's a spider over there." He pointed to the corner of the room and Asami let out a frustrated groan. 

"Hiro, it's midnight, why are you up still?" Asami grabbed a tissue and went over to the corner of the room. Effectively squashing the spider that had ruined her night. "Were you playing games again?"

Hiro frowned and didn't make eye contact with his mother.

"Give me the DS," she commanded with her hand held out. 

Hiro didn't even fight it. He just pulled the DS out from under his covers and handed it to her. 

"Wait, I need to save my game."

Asami rolled her eyes and gave it back to him to save his game. He then handed it back.

"Go to bed. You have school in the morning."

"Sorry, Mom."

"It's okay. It's important to get enough sleep, especially since you're so busy during the day."

"Yeah."

"Night, Hiro," Asami said as she closed his door.

Asami rushed back to her room and grabbed her phone.

 **Korra** [12:56am]  
You okay?

 **Asami** [1:03am]  
Sorry I guess Hiro was still up playing his DS and a spider was in his room. Had to go kill it for him

 **Korra** [1:04am]  
Oh

 **Asami** [1:04am]  
Yeah oh. Officially ruined the mood

 **Korra** [1:05am]  
If it makes you feel any better... I did come ;P

 **Asami** [1:06am]  
That does make me feel a little better

 **Korra** [1:08am]  
We're kinda bad at the whole taking it slow thing... aren't we?

 **Asami** [1:09am]  
Seems so

 **Korra** [1:14am]  
Sorry

 **Asami** [1:15am]  
Honestly I don't mind...

 **Korra** [1:16am]  
So if I asked you to spend the next four days with me until I leave... would you?

 **Asami** [1:20am]  
You know I can't

 **Korra** [1:22am]  
It was worth a try :]

 **Asami** [1:25am]  
How about we meet up Thursday?

 **Korra** [1:28am]  
I'm down. What time?

 **Asami** [1:29am]  
I need to drive to Portland for a meeting. So early, but it'd be nice to have a road trip buddy

 **Korra** [1:30am]  
Portland?? :O

 **Asami** [1:32am]  
Maine, not Oregon. You dummy

 **Korra** [1:33am]  
Right right. I knew that. And sure.

 **Asami** [1:35am]  
Perfect 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a very lengthy first chapter and I have no idea if all chapters will be like this. I also have no idea how long this fic will be, I'm thinking maybe three parts. But IDK. Hope you all enjoyed.
> 
> PS: I had this urge to write this fic cause most Parent AUs have the kids being young, like around infant to 10 years of age. I thought it'd be interesting to have a different take where the kid was older and much more comprehensive of what was occurring and the changes that could/would be taking place in their family.


	2. Part II: Takeoff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank you all for the overwhelming support. I was really unsure about this fic, but it seems that people have enjoyed it so far. Hope you like this chapter too!

Opal sat there with her mouth hanging open. Asami had just told her everything that had happened last night and was now a flustered, blushing mess in front of her best friend.

“I can’t believe you did that…” Opal said with disbelief.

“I know,” groaned Asami with her face in her hands.

“I’m so proud of you!” yelped Opal.

Asami glared at her friend through her fingers. They had met up to get coffee, so her yelling in a public space definitely drew attention to them.

“Straight laced Asami did something not so… mom-ish,” Opal chuckled to herself.

“Okaaayyyy, we can stop now.” Asami ran a hand through her hair in embarrassment. “I shouldn’t have told you.”

“That’s what best friends do. We tell each other stuff. Like how Bo and I sext all the time, it’s not weird, Asami,” Opal assured.

“You also don’t have a son a couple of rooms down.”

“Hiro obviously heard nothing, you’re fine.”

“But what if next time he does? What if he decides to come to my room instead of yelling from his?”

“Just be careful. Korra knows you have a kid and she’ll respect that. But I’m glad to hear there will be a next time.” Opal had a shit-eating grin on her face as Asami rolled her eyes.

“You know… It’s kind of crazy how different this is from Itachi.”

Opal nodded in agreement.

“I mean, Itachi and I were childhood friends. I swear I had a crush on him ever since fifth grade. I watched him date every girl in middle school and then he asked me to Junior Prom out of nowhere. Then look where it brought us,” Asami reminisced. “But with Korra… it’s moving so fast, but it’s not bad. If you know what I mean. It just feels right, like there’s no other way to do this.”

Opal shrugged. “Maybe you’re still nervous about replacing Itachi, so it’s okay that you found someone so different.”

“Maybe,” Asami hummed, not having thought of that before. “It’s still scary, Op.”

“All relationships are. They’d be no fun if they weren’t. There’s gotta be some spark, some uncertainty.”

“I guess.”

* * *

Asami leaned against the fence, her arms crossed over her chest. She waited patiently as Hiro finished bagging  the soccer balls for the coach. He talked to him for a little bit, but then grabbed his bag and sprinted over to her.

“How was practice?” she asked as they walked over to her SUV.

“Good. Chris and I will be starting strikers next game.”

“Oh that’s awesome, sweetie.”

“Yeah. Coach also said that he wanted to try me out in some different positions. Says that I have a lot of potential.”

“Wow,” Asami said. Somewhat in reaction to Hiro taking off his cleats and shinguards, which did not smell pleasant. She rolled down the windows of the car and then glanced at her son. “What position do you want to play?”

“Midfield, either center or right wing.”

“Mmm, like Tobin.”

Hiro chuckled and leaned back, taking a swig of his water. “Nah. I just like being a part of all the plays. I like taking control, having an effect.”

“That makes sense. Maybe you and Korra could practice some time. Strengthen up your left kick.”

“Yeah, that’d be cool.” Hiro looked out the window, contemplating his thoughts. “Mom, can I ask you something?”

“Always.”

Hiro turned and looked at his mother who was focused on driving.

“Are you two girlfriends now? You’ve spent a lot of time with her and it’s clear you like her.”

“I-” Asami started, but then paused to think her words over. “We haven’t labeled anything yet, but I think it’s headed that way. What do you think of that?”

Hiro shrugged. “She’s cool. But she’s not really ‘dad’ material, is she?”

Asami laughed and shook her head. “No, she definitely isn’t. But that’s not really important. Maybe if you were younger, but you can just think of her as Mom’s really cool friend.”

“Nah, she’d be Mom’s really cool girlfriend.”

Asami turned and smiled at her son. Even though Korra and her hadn’t talked about this, she wouldn’t mind getting to call her her girlfriend.

“Okay. Well if you ever feel like this is too much for you, you need to tell me.”

“Sure.”

“I love you, Hiro.”

“Love you too, Mom.”

* * *

Asami played with her fingers as she waited in the car. She was parked in front of Korra’s hotel, waiting for her to come out. She felt bad about how early it was in the morning, but she needed to get this done to be able to make it back for Hiro’s soccer game. She had already called Korra to make sure she was awake, which resulted in a very groggy and sleepy-voiced Korra freaking out on the other end, since she slept in. As they talked on the phone she heard the sheets of the bed ruffle and Korra swearing as she tripped over something. It was cute and Asami wished she could have actually seen it.

The car door opened, jerking Asami out of her thoughts. Asami smiled at Korra as she threw a backpack into the backseat and then hopped into the passenger seat.

“Hey,” Korra greeted happily before placing a gentle kiss on Asami’s cheek.

“Hey. Sorry that we have to leave so early.”

“It’s cool,” Korra said as she stretched her arms. “So what’s the plan? Drive, meeting, and then what?”

“Explore Portland for a bit. Then drive back for Hiro’s soccer game. I can drop you off or you can come, your choice.” Asami finally put the car into drive, looking over her shoulder to make sure it was clear and then began the two hour drive.

“I’d like to see him play.”

Asami nodded as she reached out and changed the song on her phone that was on a stand.

“What kind of music do you listen to?”

“Anything really.”

“Okay, let’s try to be more specific. Do you have a favorite artist?”

“Oh, have you heard of A R I Z O N A?”

“Arizona? No I don’t think so.”

Korra reached across for her phone. “May I?”

“Go right ahead.”

Korra searched through Spotify and then began to play a song.

“This is one of my favorites.”

Asami listened in silence to the song. The lyrics ringing through the car.

~I've got a cold heart and cold hands. I'll make you wanna be where I am. If you only knew my plans. Oh if you only knew who I am.~

Korra then began to sing along. “Normally I break your heart. I love every minute, tear you apart. Late at night I lie awake, just thinking about your pretty face. I've got a cold heart and cold hands. I'll make you wanna be where I am. If you only knew my plans. Oh if you only knew who I am.”

“I like it,” Asami said softly as there was a break in the singing.

Korra smiled over at her. “Yeah, I got into them recently since they released their first album this year.”

“I feel like you’d like The 1975.”

“Who?”

“The 1975. Look them up and play Fallingforyou.” Asami heard the song start and smiled. “It’s chill, but after this song play Chocolate by them.”

“Okay.”

Korra listened to both songs, her gaze landing on Asami. She reached out and took her hand into hers, squeezing softly. “They’re good. He’s got a cool accent.”

Asami laughed at this and rubbed her thumb over the back of Korra’s hand. “They’re from England.”

“Ahhh, that explains it.”

Asami smiled and glanced over at Korra.

“I have an Oldies playlist, Early 2000’s playlist, and a Disney playlist. If any of those interest you, feel free to change to them.”

“Whhhaattt, really?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, Disney it is then!” Korra’s brow quirked at seeing the many playlist. She scrolled through them to find the one labeled, ‘Disney on Spotify’ and put it on shuffle.

Asami threw her head back when ‘I’ll Make A Man Out of You’ began playing.

“This was my favorite Disney movie growing up. That and Hercules,” Asami explained.

“I liked Beauty and the Beast.”

“They’re all good,” Asami chuckled. She then stopped talking to sing the rest of the song. They spent the majority of the ride singing to the biggest Disney hits, until Korra changed the playlist. She searched her own spotify account and put on her chillest playlist and lowered the volume.

“So what’s this meeting anyway?”

“I’m helping to redesign a lobby of one of the older hotels. We need to look at the structural integrity of it and to see what the building can manage since it is older.”

“Oh, cool.”

“Yeah.”

“How long do you think it’ll take. I can just find a coffee shop and chill until you’re done.”

“What?” Asami looked at Korra with confusion. “You can stay with me, it’s not super formal. Literally I am going in, taking measurements, and wandering around a bit to get a feel for the place. I need to talked to the manager, but that’s about it.”

“Ohhh. Then yeah I’m hanging with you,” Korra chuckled.

“I wouldn’t have brought you and then forced you to wait for me.”

“How was I supposed to know that?!” Korra asked jokingly.

“Cause I like it when you’re with me.”

Korra lifted Asami’s hand and kissed it softly. “I like you, too.” She then began to kiss up Asami’s forearm and then over her shoulder. She nipped at Asami’s jawline and then kissed her pulse point.

“Korra, I’m trying to drive.”

“Then drive,” Korra muttered as she kept peppering light kisses along Asami’s neck.

Asami titled her body away from Korra and used her arm to push her away.

“I’m going to crash if you keep distracting me.”

“I thought mom’s were supposed to be good at multitasking.”

“I am, but you’re too distracting.”

“Oh, I am now?” Korra asked as she slipped a hand onto Asami’s thigh, slowly sliding upward.

Asami’s hand snapped down, a resounding slap filling the car as she grab Korra’s hand to still it.

“You need to stop,” Asami said sternly.

“That’s the mom voice Opal was telling me about, isn’t it!”

“What?”

“Oh. My. God. It so is.”

“I don’t-”

“Yeah you do. Damn, that’s hot.” Korra pulled her hand away and leaned back in the seat, a smug smile on her face. “Fuck, I’m gunna tease you so much just to make you talk like that.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“I’m really really serious right now.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she turned into the parking garage of the hotel.

“Alright if you’re being serious, then try and act professional for the next hour.”

Korra fake saluted Asami. “Yes ma’am.”

“You’re such a loser,” Asami teased as she got out of the car and walked towards the entrance of the hotel.

* * *

“That was boring,” Korra huffed as they walked hand in hand down the busy streets of Portland.

“Sorry, but now we have four hours to do whatever.”

“True true. I don’t know why I thought it’d be cool to watch you work. You just walked around with a clipboard writing things down.”

“I don’t know what you expected.”

“I’m not sure either,” Korra laughed. “So what to do?” Korra looked around, taking in her surroundings. There were shops and restaurants all along the street.

“There’s a coastal walk if you want to do that.”

“Let’s grab some food and eat it as we walk then.”

“Standard Bakery is really good and it’s on our way.” Asami tugged Korra’s arm as she crossed the street. “They have the best morning buns.”

Korra glance down at Asami’s butt after hearing that. “Bet there are better ones,” she teased as she let go of Asami’s hand and squeezed her ass teasingly and sprinted away down the sidewalk.

“Korra!” Asami shouted as she ran after her. She didn’t even care that people were probably staring at them. “You don’t even know where you’re going!”

At that Korra stopped abruptly, causing Asami to crash into her back. They stumbled forward a few steps, but luckily didn’t fall. Korra turned around with a huge smirk and they both broke into laughter.

“You’re awful,” Asami said as she playfully slapped Korra’s arm and kept walking towards the bakery.

Korra just shrugged and slipped her arm around Asami’s waist. “Let’s go get those morning buns.”

* * *

“Shit, I want everything,” Korra muttered. “Dude… Mark is going to give me so much crap if he knows I ate this.”

“Cheat days happen,” Asami said as she leaned into Korra’s side.

“Sami, I’m literally going to order so much. This one day is going to be enough to count as a month’s worth of cheats.”

Asami smiled at the nickname and kissed Korra’s cheek. “It’ll be well worth it. I promise.”

They stepped forward and Korra really did order a lot. She was handed a box with two Pain au Chocolat, one Morning Bun, and one Ham & Cheese Croissant. Asami on the other hand just got a Morning Bun. She also held their two coffees for them since Korra obviously had her hands full.

“Did you not eat breakfast?” Asami asked as Korra started eating one of her Pain au Chocolats.

“No, I did. The hotel’s got free breakfast.”

“And you’re going to eat all of that?”

“I eat a lot.” Korra shrugged as if it weren’t a big deal that she could eat so much. “You should see Tobin, she eats like double what I do every day.”

“That’s crazy.”

The two of them walked in silence, finally reaching the waterfront. By the time Asami had finished her pastry, Korra only had her croissant left. Before entering the trail, they threw out their trash, leaving Korra with just her croissant.

“I can’t believe you ate that all,” Asami said in awe as she slipped her hand into Korra’s free one.

“I could totally put away another Morning Bun to be honest.”

“You know who else eats a ton... Hiro.”

“He is a teenager.”

“I know, but I swear he’s going to eat me out of house and home.”

Korra chuckled at that, finally finishing the last bit of her food. They continued to walk down the trail, until a beautiful woman running by took a triple take and ran back to them.

“Excuse me. Are you Korra Varney?”

Korra nodded.

“Oh my god!” she shouted with excitement. “Can I get a picture with you?”

Korra nervously rubbed the back of her neck and nodded.

The woman held her phone out to Asami without even asking and pulled Korra into her arms. Korra tensed, but when Asami raised the phone to take the picture, she relaxed and smiled. Asami stepped forward returning the phone to the woman.

“I can’t believe you’re here in Maine!”

“Yeah. I came with,” Korra hesitated as she glanced at Asami, who was standing there awkwardly. “My girlfriend,” Korra risked.

The woman looked over at Asami, giving her a once over. She then turned her attention back to Korra. “She’s beautiful. I hope you two have a nice date. Thank you!” the woman shouted over her shoulder as she went back to her run.

“Girlfriend?” Asami asked as she took Korra’s hand into her own again.

“I didn’t know what else to say. You’re obviously more than just a friend to me,” Korra stated not daring to look at Asami. “It’s cool if you’re not ready for that though.”

“Hiro asked me about this yesterday.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah. He asked if we’re girlfriends.”

“What’d you say?”

“That we hadn’t talked about it… but that it seemed to be heading that way,” Asami confessed.

“And what’d he say to that?”

“That he’d think of you as his mom’s cool girlfriend. But he also said you don’t seem like ‘dad’ material.”

Korra chuckled and stopped walking. She put her hands on Asami’s hips and held her close. “I’m down with being his mom’s cool girlfriend.”

“You are?”

Korra nodded.

Asami tucked a stray strand of hair behind Korra’s ear. She then leaned down, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Girlfriends it is then.”

She kissed Korra, both of them smiling too much to really do much.

Korra pulled back and looked up to the sky. “Thank you, God, for giving me the best girlfriend ever!” Korra shouted.

Asami’s eyes widened and she pushed Korra playfully. “You’re such a dork.”

“But I’m your dork now.”

“And corny as hell.”

Korra giggled and wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, picking her up and twirling them around.

“Korra!”

Korra peppered kisses all over Asami’s face, stumbling slightly before returning her to the ground. The world was spinning for both of them, but neither of them cared at all as they held one another steady.

* * *

“Hiro won’t mind that I’m here, right?” Korra asked as they walked into the small stadium.

“I doubt it.” Asami stopped and pulled Korra’s hood up to cover her head. “People might recognize you though, since this is a soccer game. Let’s keep you on the down low until it’s over.”

Korra nodded. “Trying to keep me to yourself.”

Asami rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

She paid for the tickets and then they found an open spot for them to sit.

“Asami!”

Asami lifted her gaze to see Chris’s father walking up the steps to come sit next to her.

“Hey Bill,” she greeted with a wave. “Heard our sons are starting strikers today!”

“I know! Chris is so pumped about it.” Bill sat down and then leaned forward, extending his hand to Korra. “I’m Bill, Chris’s father.”

Korra instantly shook his hand and smiled. “Korra.”

Bill squinted his eyes at first and then they widened with recognition.

Asami instantly held her hand up to shush him. “Yes that’s her, but please don’t freak out.”

“She’s Korra Varney!” he whisper hissed.

Korra smiled awkwardly and waved.

“Bill!” Asami hissed back. “We’re trying not to make a scene. Please internally freak out or go sit somewhere else.

“Janice is gunna freak.”

“Go find her and tell her before she comes to sit, so that she can freak out somewhere out of sight.”

“Okay okay.” Bill jumped up from the bleachers and sprinted off to find his wife.

“Well you have another fan,” Asami muttered.

“Hey.” Korra put her arm over Asami’s shoulder and held her close. “The novelty will wear off. Plus he’s the only one that’s recognized me so far, so it seems that we’re good.”

“I just don’t want to make a scene since we’re here for Hiro.”

“I know. I can leave if you want me to.”

Asami grabbed Korra’s thigh and shook her head. “No, I’m just… sorry. It’s weird dating someone famous,” she admitted.

“I’m not that famous. Just known by the soccer world and we are at a soccer game, sooo…”

“That woman recognized you.”

“It happens, not that often, but it happens.”

Korra pushed her hood further over her face. “I feel like Darth Sidious.”

“Oh my god, you like Star Wars? Itachi and I used to watch that all the time.” Asami frowned slightly, realizing that she had brought up her late husband.

Korra read this. “It’s okay to talk about him. I don’t mind.”

Asami nodded.

“But yes, I love Star Wars. If you haven’t noticed so far… I’m a pretty big nerd.”

Asami pecked her cheek. “A really cute one.”

Their attention was drawn to Bill and Janice taking their seats next to Asami. Janice waved vigorously to Korra, but was able to keep her excitement to a minimum.

“Hi, I’m Janice.”

“Nice to meet you,” Korra said politely.

“You too!” she squealed slightly. She then covered her mouth, her cheeks flushed as she faced forward. Bill gave Asami a look and a thumbs up, as if he had completed the mission Asami had given him.

“Thank you,” she mouthed to Bill.

Finally the referee called for the captains to do the coin toss. Asami watched proudly as Hiro jogged over, shaking the refs hands and the opponent’s captain.

“He’s captain?!” Korra asked excitedly.

“Mhmm,” Asami confirmed.

“Why didn’t you say anything? That’s awesome.”

“I didn’t want to come off as that bragging parent who thinks their kid is the best at everything.”

“Knowing you, he probably is.”

Eventually the game did start and Korra got into it as if it were a professional game. She cheered on for Hiro, causing Asami’s heart to swell. In the middle of the game, Hiro had spotted them and smiled up, realizing that Korra had come. After that, he seemed to put even more effort into the game. He took people head on, he won more fifty-fifty balls, and his passes seemed more crisp. Halftime came and neither team had scored yet. The boys nodded as they listened to their coach’s advice.

“Hiro should be playing right wing,” Korra muttered to Asami.

“Why’s that?”

“He’s got good stamina. He falls back to defense often. And his crosses are good. He’s a playmaker, not a goal scorer,” Korra explained.

“Hiro actually mentioned that he wanted to play center mid or right wing.”

“He should,” Korra said, her eyes focused on the game that was now in play again.

Ten minutes in, Chris scored a goal with an assist from James. Chris’s parents jumped up, along with Asami and Korra. They clapped and cheered, until the game started up again.

“Hiro made that happen.”

“What?”

“Hiro drew the defenders by making a run. This freed up Chris to make a follow-up run. Another reason for Hiro to be playing midfield.”

Asami laughed. “This is a middle school game, Korra. You don’t have to take it so seriously.”

“I’m just pointing out the obvious.”

“Well you can talk to the coach after the game,” Asami joked.

“I might,” Korra muttered.

Asami turned to face Korra.

“I was joking.”

“But he’s not playing Hiro the way he should be.”

“And it’s your place to decide what’s right for Hiro?”

Korra’s eyes widened. “I just-”

“You just what? Think it’s okay to decide what’s best for Hiro since you’ve been dating me for what… five days?”

“Of course not.”

“Whatever.”

Asami crossed her arms and watched the rest of the game in silence. Even when Korra tried to say something, she couldn’t bring herself to listen. She knew that she shouldn’t be this angry, especially for something that seemed so insignificant, but she couldn’t let it go. Korra was the first one since Itachi to look out for her son like this. Sure Opal and Bolin did, but it just wasn’t the same.

The whistle blew, signaling the end of the game. Her son went around congratulating his teammates and then they lined up to thank the other team.

People around them stood and cleared the bleachers, but Asami didn’t move. She knew that Hiro would stay late, cleaning up the trash left behind and help the coach. So she just waited, not verbalizing this to Korra at all. Korra read this as her being angry still.

“Asami,” she spoke softly and placed a hand on her knee.

“I’m not angry, if that’s what you think,” Asami said, not looking at Korra.

“I overstepped and I’m sorry.”

“It’s not that, Korra.”

“Then what is it?”

“I’m not used to this.” She motioned to the space between them. “I’m not used to having someone beside me looking out for Hiro ever since Itachi passed. It caught me off guard.”

Korra sighed and nodded. There were still a lot of things they needed to work out.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you,” Asami said, finally looking at Korra.

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. I shouldn’t have done that to you. You didn’t deserve that.”

“Mom! Korra!” Hiro shouted as he sprinted up the bleachers.

“We’ll finish this later,” Asami whispered. “Hey, sweetie.” Asami stood and ruffled her son’s hair.

“Guess what!”

“What?” Asami asked.

“I have a date this weekend.”

“What?!” Asami asked, much more invested now.

“You know Nikki? The captain of the girl’s team. I asked her to go to a movie and she said yes!”

“Wow,” Asami said, still stunned that her son was old enough to go on a date.

“That’s awesome, man.” Korra gave Hiro a fist bump in solidarity.

“Mom could we go shopping to buy me some new clothes for it?”

“Uh, sure.”

“Korra when are you leaving?” Hiro asked curiously.

“Saturday morning. Why?”

“I was hoping you’d help me shop since we have a similar style.”

Korra looked to Asami. “If your mom’s cool with that, then sure.”

“You really don’t like my style, do you?” she teased Hiro.

Hiro gave his mom a once over with a furrowed brow.

“I’m dressed for work today,” she huffed. She was dressed in form fitting red dress pants and a white blouse and flats.

“I personally think you look great,” supported Korra. Korra on the other hand was dressed in tan joggers and a white loose fitting button up and white Jordans.

Asami looked her over and then stifled a laugh. “You do kind of dress like a teenage boy,” she pointed out.

“Or I’m just cool,” Korra stated in mock offense.

“Sure,” Asami teased. “When do you want to go shopping?” she asked Hiro.

“Can we go now?”

Asami quirked her brow. “Let’s go home so you can shower and get some food. Korra are you free to go after?”

“I’m kinda free all the time right now, remember?”

“Right. Let’s go then.”

* * *

“Sorry that you got dragged into this,” Asami said as she pulled out some fresh vegetables and some chicken. Korra was leaning back against the counter, watching Asami.

“I don’t mind.”

“I’m surprised you’re not sick of me yet.” She began cutting everything into bite size pieces.

Korra stepped forward, wrapping her arms around Asami’s waist.

“I’m sorry about earlier.”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“No I definitely overstepped.”

“Fine we’re both at fault.”

Korra nuzzled her nose into Asami’s shoulder blade and she pulled her closer.

“What are you making?”

“Stir-fry. It’s fast and easy since we need to go out before the mall closes.”

“Do you really think I dress like a teenage boy?”

Asami chuckled as she tossed the ingredients into the hot pan. She poured in the sauce that she had made and some cornstarch to thicken it.

“When you dress casually, kind of.”

“Damn.”

“Even though you wear joggers and t-shirts, you look effortlessly cool. Not the same vibe that a teenage boy has. Okay?”

“Not really. I’m going to have to buy new clothes too.”

“Then give me your old ones and I’ll give them to Hiro. He’s almost as tall as you.”

“How tall was Itachi?”

“Taller than me.”

“Okay, well Hiro will definitely outgrow my clothes then.”

“But he could wear them now.”

“Stop trying to steal my clothes for your son.”

Korra brushed Asami’s hair away from her neck and kissed the back of it.

“Why do you do this when I’m busy?”

“I’m bored.”

“And I’m in front of a burner with scalding food.”

“You’re a mom, you can multitask.”

“And my son is in the house and the shower just turned off. So you might need to stop now,” Asami explained.

“Fine,” Korra whined. She let go of Asami and leaned against the counter again. “You know all those things I said a couple nights ago. I wasn’t just saying it, I really meant all that.”

Asami was glad that she was facing away from Korra because her cheeks were on fire now. She was about to say something, but Hiro just happened to walk into the kitchen at that exact moment.

“Food almost ready? I’m starving.”

“I bet you are.” Asami took the pan off the stove. “Grab three plates, please.”

Hiro did as he was asked and brought them over to his mom. Asami filled the plates full with the stirfry and rice from the pot she had. She made sure to give Korra and Hiro more than herself, knowing that those two would need it.

She put the dirty dishes in the sink and walked to the dining room, where Hiro and Korra were already debating something.

“Chelsea may not have done well last year, but the team has great players.”

“That’s the thing. They have great players, but they don’t play as a team. Arsenal has it all. Great players, great teamwork, great coach,” Korra countered.

“Plus, the last time they played they were tied at the end of time and had to go into PKs.”

“But who won. Arsenal. And not by just a few PKs. No. Chelsea missed three in a row.”

“Okay, you two.” Asami said sitting down. “Eat your dinner.”

“I’m just saying Arsenal is the more rounded team,” Korra said trying to get in the last word.

“That was a lucky win,” Hiro mumbled with food in his mouth. Asami glared at him and he instantly stopped talking. She then looked at Korra, daring her to say another word.

“So, Hiro,” Asami started.

Hiro lifted his gaze and looked at his mom curiously.

“Tell me about Nikki.”

He finished chewing and smiled. “Well she’s a straight A student, which I know you’d appreciate. She’s also part of the Student Council, she’s the Treasurer. Oh and she’s really really pretty. She’s got dirty blonde hair and her smile is so pretty.”

“It sounds like you like her a lot.”

“Yeah she moved here last year, but she already is one of the most popular girls in school. But she’s like super nice and doesn’t really get involved in all the drama.”

Asami quirked a brow. “Like you did last year.”

“Mooommm.” Hiro looked quickly at Korra and then frowned. “I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You dated three different girls in one week.”

Korra chuckled at this. “Hopefully not at the same time.”

“Of course not. I broke up with one and then said yes when a girl asked me out the next day,” Hiro explained.

“I did the same in middle school,” Korra said with a wink.

“Korra, do not encourage him.”

Korra held up her hands. “I’m just being honest. I bet you did the same,” teased Korra.

Asami blushed and Hiro gasped. “No way.”

“It was middle school. Everyone does that during that time,” Asami said trying to defend herself.

“When was your first kiss, Mom?”

“Um,” Asami glanced at Korra and then laughed. “Why are you curious about this now?”

“Just am.”

“Fine, sixth grade at the last dance of the year with a guy named Mikey. It wasn’t anything special.” She then looked at Korra. “What about you?”

Korra’s eyes widened. “Me?”

“Yeah.”

“You know Alex Morgan?” she asked Hiro, who nodded. “She’s married to Servando Carrasco. My parents were friends with his parents, so we’d sometimes see each other during summer breaks. We ended up kissing one summer to try it out and both of us were like ‘nahhhhh.’ We stayed as only friends after that.”

“Is that when you found out you were gay?”

Korra shook her head. “Nah, I identify as bisexual. Servando and I just were meant to be friends though.”

“Oh, okay. Mom’s bi too… obviously.”

Asami gave Hiro a sideways glance and shook her head softly. At least he was accepting and understanding when it came to things like this.

“Have you had your first kiss?” Korra dared to ask Hiro. He instantly blushed. “It’s cool if you haven’t. One of my teammates didn’t have her first kiss until college.”

“Um, no I have.”

“You have?” Asami asked in mock surprise. She had a hunch of who it was and even when.

“Lucy last year,” he admitted shyly.

Korra nodded. “Well she was a lucky girl.” Korra scooted her seat back and grabbed her plate, utensils, and empty glass. Hiro followed suit, quickly grabbing Asami’s dishes too. Korra smiled at the sweet gesture. “We got the dishes since you made dinner,” Korra said, throwing an arm over Hiro’s shoulders and walking towards the kitchen.

Asami still followed the two of them, taking a seat at one of the stools.

“We got this, Mom. Go watch some TV or something.”

“Are you sure. I don’t know if I should leave you two troublemakers alone.”

“We got it, Sami.” Korra flashed her a crooked smile over her shoulder, tilting her head in the direction of the living room.

“Fine. You two better behave.”

* * *

“So what’d you two talk about in the kitchen?” Asami asked as she and Korra waited outside the fitting room.

“He gave me the talk.”

Asami furrowed her brow. “What talk?”

“He warned me not to hurt you and if I did I’d be dealing with him.”

“Oh really?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah it was the overprotective don’t do shit talk. You’ve got a good kid.”

Asami huffed in disbelief. “I really do.”

“Speaking of your son.” Korra leaned her upper body into the doorway of the dressing room, not even caring about the other people in the stalls. “Hiro, you almost done?” shouted Korra.

“Yeah! Give me a sec.”

Hiro then stepped out. He was wearing a new pair of black skinny jeans with a bit of a fade. He also had on a black pocket tee and a green flannel tied around his waist.

“How’s this look?”

“Really good. Do you have shoes to wear with it?” Korra asked.

“I have a pair of black boots. I was thinking those.”

“Yeah. That’d work.”

“Mom, what do you think?”

Asami smiled softly. “I think you look really handsome. You look more and more like your father every day.”

“Thanks, Mom.” He stepped back, looking at himself once more. “I’ll go change, but can we get these?”

“Of course.”

Asami stared at the ground. She couldn’t stop thinking about Itachi. She wasn’t lying when she said Hiro looked like him. He had the same messy hair. He had the same lanky body type. His nose and eyes similar to his father. Even his voice was getting closer and closer to his father’s as he got older. He also was incredible in art and smart. He even had the same personality of seeming quiet, but always exuding this air of confidence around him. Sure he got things from Asami too, but hands down, he took after his father.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Korra asked, her hand on the small of her back.

Asami looked up. “Uh. Just thinking about how weird it is for him to be going on a real date soon. Not some supervised outing with a friend who’s a girl,” Asami lied.

“It must be weird.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

“Mom, can we watch a movie tonight?” asked Hiro from the backseat.

Asami looked at the time. It was only eight so they had time. “Sure, what do you want to watch?”

“Ironman.”

“Dude, I love that movie,” Korra chimed in as she turned to face Hiro. “Robert Downey Jr. was the perfect man for the job.”

“I know! I couldn’t imagine anyone else being Ironman.”

“Right!”

“Wanna join us?” Hiro asked, assuming his mom wouldn’t mind.

“I, um.”

“Korra and I have been out for a while. She’s probably tired now,” Asami offered, giving Korra a way out if she wanted it.

“Oh, uh.”

“But if you want you can come watch,” Asami also offered.

“You sure?”

Asami nodded. “Positive.”

“Then yeah.”

* * *

“Thor and Hulk could take down Superman and Wonder Woman. Then beating the Justice League would be easy,” Korra stated, completely ignoring the film.

“What? Superman would just fly Hulk into space. And Thor isn’t that strong. Plus who’d take down the Flash?”

Korra scoffed. “Flash, really. Ant-Man could shrink down, hide someplace and then just punch him once and he’d be out.”

Hiro held up his hands as if that was the stupidest thing he’d ever heard. “Aquaman is king of seventy percent of this earth. SEVENTY PERCENT.”

“So what. Black Panther would just tear him to shreds.”

“Not if he’s drowning.”

“Fine. What about freaking Scarlet Witch, Captain Marvel, and Vision. All of these heroes are incredibly strong. Who’d go against them?”

“There’s Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter. Annnnddd BATMAN.”

“Okay, so there’s Ironman and Captain America.”

“Please stop. You two are ridiculous,” Asami said waving her hands to get their attention. “Please just watch the movie.”

“But-” Hiro and Korra started.

“NO BUTS,” Asami said sternly flashing each of them a look. She watched as both of them crossed their arms and leaned back into the couch on each side of her.

Korra then leaned close and whispered. “Mom voice.”

“Shut up,” she muttered softly back.

Korra stretched out, ending up even closer to Asami. “Make me,” she whispered.

Asami rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to Hiro and threw an arm over her son’s shoulders. She gave Korra a teasing smirk, knowing that that effectively caused Korra to stop flirting with her.

Korra sighed and stood up. “Mind if I get some water?”

Asami grabbed her hand and tugged, indicating for her to sit. “I can get it for you,” she stated as she stood.

“No I got it,” Korra said leaving towards the kitchen.

“Korra.” Asami turned to Hiro. “Be right back.”

He just nodded, not really paying attention.

Asami left the living room and went to the kitchen where Korra was already filling a glass with tap water.

“Korra, you’re a guest in my house. At least let me get you water if you need it,” Asami said as she sat on the counter.

Korra downed the water and then set the glass in the sink. She turned abruptly and closed the space between them. She planted her hands on either side of Asami, her face inches away.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat as she glanced towards the entryway of the kitchen.

Korra leaned closer, her nose brushing against Asami’s. Her eyes focused on her lips as she placed her hands on Asami’s hips. Asami naturally spread her legs so that Korra could situate between them and be flush with her.

Asami sucked in a breath as Korra’s lips lightly brushed against her own. Korra then pulled back, her eyes searching Asami’s. Pleading for permission. Asami slipped her hand to the back of Korra’s neck and tugged her forward, kissing her hard.

Korra’s hands dug into her hips as Asami’s legs wrapped around her waist. Her arms wrapping around her shoulders and holding her close.

Asami bit softly on Korra’s lower lip, pulling back and letting it snap back into place. Korra’s groan was muffled by Asami’s lips back on hers.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s lips.

“I know,” Korra agreed, neither of them stopping.

Asami held back a moan when Korra pushed forward, her torso pushing against her core.

“Korra,” Asami said breathlessly as she leaned away and unwrapped her legs. “We really can’t.”

Korra shook her head as if trying to compose herself and bring her back to reality.

“Right, right. Yeah.” She ran a hand through her hair. “Fuck. Sorry. Yeah.”

“You’re quite articulate, aren’t you?” Asami teased as she hopped down from the counter.

“Well was kinda gathering my thoughts to be honest.”

Asami reached for Korra’s hand and led them out of the kitchen and back to the living room. They sat back down. Hiro glanced over at them and then turned his attention to the movie.

There was only about ten more minutes of the movie left, but it seemed to be the longest ten minutes for Asami. Korra had taken her hand and flipped it over, resting it palm up on her thigh. Korra then used the tips of her fingers to tease patterns over the smooth skin, causing shivers to go down Asami’s back and her attention to be drawn to her touch.

When the movie was finally over. Hiro stood up, stretched and then said goodnight to his mom and Korra. As soon as Asami heard his door shut, she got up, flinging her leg over Korra, effectively straddling her.

“Hey,” Korra chuckled as her hands fell to Asami’s sides.

“There are some things you need to stop doing.”

Korra’s brows raised. “And what would those things be?”

“One, stop debating with my son over the smallest things.”

Korra laughed at this. “They’re not small things. They’re important.”

Asami put a finger to Korra’s lips, silencing her. “Two, don’t speak out of turn. It’s not polite.”

Korra nodded.

“Three, stop teasing me when my son’s around. Four…” Asami trailed a hand down Korra’s neck, over her shoulder, and down her arm. “Stop being so fucking attractive.”

“I can try, but no promises,” Korra teased. Her hands slowly slid down Asami’s sides, eventually moving backward to grab her ass.

Asami squinted as she looked at Korra, her lips pursed. “What happened last time isn’t happening again.”

Korra gave her that crooked smirk of hers and tightened her grip on Asami’s ass. Asami held back a groan as her head fell forward, her forehead resting against Korra’s.

“You sure about that?”

Asami leaned in, kissing Korra. “Yes,” she said softly as she kissed Korra’s cheek.

“As much as that saddens me, I shall respect your choices.” Korra’s hands left her and she nodded for Asami to get up.

“Wait, you’re leaving?”

“You said we weren’t going to do what we did last time and it’s getting late… so I assumed you wanted me to leave.”

“Korra. I was referring to my untimely… you know what. But I’m not opposed to just making out for a bit.”

“OOOoooohhhhh. I thought you meant like everything.”

“Shut up and kiss me you dork.”

Korra didn’t have to be asked twice.

* * *

**Korra**  [8:07am]  
Morning :]

 **Asami**  [9:13am]  
Good morning

 **Korra**  [9:18am]  
I leave tmrw

 **Asami**  [9:20am]  
I know :(

 **Korra**  [9:21am]  
Any chance you’re free tonight?

 **Asami**  [9:22am]  
Depends on how late tonight

 **Korra**  [9:25am]  
Idk… as late as you want

 **Asami**  [9:26am]  
Let me text Opal

 **Korra**  [9:27am]  
OK

 **Asami**  [9:30am]  
OPAL! Korra is texting me right now asking if I’m free tonight…. I feel like she’s going to ask me to stay over…………..

 **Opal**  [9:34am]  
Isn’t that a good thing?

 **Asami**  [9:35am]  
I’m freaking out…

 **Opal**  [9:36am]  
U could always go over and if u want it to stop, she’ll respect that

 **Asami**  [9:37am]  
I know

 **Asami**  [9:37am]  
But I also haven’t um…. You know in five years. What if it’s not good….?

 **Opal**  [9:40am]  
I highly doubt u or her are going to be bad at sex :P

 **Asami**  [9:41am]  
I was kinda referring to myself, not her. I um, she’s probably great. You already know what happened.

 **Opal**  [9:43am]  
Exactly! She made u cum without trying and was hot while having phone sex and sexting. There’s no way it’ll be bad. Even if ur a little rusty, she’ll take care of that ;)

 **Asami**  [9:45am]  
Omg…

 **Opal**  [9:46am]  
Tell her yes. Bo and I can stay over ur place tonight.

 **Asami**  [9:47am]  
Are we moving too fast?

 **Opal**  [9:48am]  
u 2 have been inseparable since u met. I think ur good

 **Asami**  [9:50am]  
I’m not sure

 **Opal**  [9:51am]  
Remember the last time u said u weren’t going to do something. Well now that thing is asking you to come over tonight… so yeah, I think u should listen to me again.

 **Asami**  [9:52am]  
Ugh, you’re right. Thanks, Op

Even though Asami said this, she still needed to build up enough courage to text Korra and tell her that she was free tonight. She went through her workday, eventually forgetting to reply altogether until her phone buzzed while she was driving home. She swiped, checking the message.

 **Korra**  [5:12pm]  
Hey, hope work went well. Any word on tonight?

Asami sighed and drove the rest of the way home. She then grabbed her phone and shot Korra a quick text before heading into her house.

 **Asami**  [5:29pm]  
Sorry was busy. But yeah, I’m free

 **Korra**  [5:35pm]  
Awesome. Anything you’d like to do in particular?

 **Asami**  [5:36pm]  
I’m down for anything

 **Korra**  [5:47pm]  
We could meet up at a bar or you could come over and we could watch a movie or something…

 **Asami**  [5:50pm]  
A night in sounds good

 **Korra**  [5:51pm]  
Ok. Want to meet up at around 8?

 **Asami**  [5:53pm]  
Yeah sounds good. I’ll see you then

 **Korra**  [5:53pm]  
Can’t wait :]

* * *

“Asami you’re going to be late,” Opal said as she pushed open the bedroom door.

Her expression instantly softened when she saw Asami sitting on the floor at the end of the bed. Her face was in her hands and her breathing was shallow and fast.

Opal sat down beside her, rubbing comforting circles on her back. She sat there, not forcing Asami to speak, but waiting. Eventually her waiting worked and her friend cleared her throat.

“What if I mess up?” Asami croaked.

“Um, you laugh it off. Sex is supposed to be fun.”

“That’s not what I mean.”

“Oh. You’re going to have to expand more on that for me then.”

“I... I,” Asami stuttered. “What if I mess everything up with Korra? I know it’s only been a couple days, but something about her feels so right. Sure I like her, but so does Hiro. He asked her to fucking help him buy clothes for his date! I didn’t know if I would ever find someone that Hiro would actually like and I did. B-but that will all be for nothing if I mess everything up.”

“Hey, hey,” Opal said calmly. “We don’t know what will happen in the future, but it’s about trying. It’s about doing what you think is best for you and Hiro. If you think Korra is that, then you need to keep trying. You need to accept that there’s a chance this won’t work, but there’s also a greater chance that this will,” Opal tried to convince.

Asami closed her eyes and tried to ground herself. She was actually surprised that it took this long for her to officially breakdown and second guess what she was doing.

Suddenly her phone dinged from her bed and Opal grabbed it for her, handing it to her.

 **Korra**  [8:13pm]  
Hey, just checking in since I know you don’t like to be late. Everything okay? You safe?

Asami dropped the phone onto the ground and ran her hands over her face. How did she ever think that running away from this was the right choice? What she should have been doing was driving to Korra’s hotel and telling her how she felt. Not questioning whether having her as a girlfriend was the right thing to have established yesterday.

Asami sniffled and shoved her phone to Opal. “Look at this caring, dweeb.”

“Well text her that you’re running a bit late, but you’ll be there soon. Then we’ll fix your face…”

“Right.” Thank god Opal was there because she probably would have forgotten that her makeup was running down her cheeks.

 **Asami**  [8:15pm]  
Sorry. Needed to handle a few things. Will be there in twenty :)

 **Korra**  [8:16pm]  
Glad to hear all’s well. Can’t wait to see you :]

* * *

Asami threaded her fingers through her hair and let out a long sigh. She then knocked on the door in front of her. When the door opened, she let out the breath that she didn’t even know she was holding.

“Sorry that I’m late,” she hastily said.

Korra held up her hands and waved her off. “It’s all good.” She opened the door more and moved to the side so that Asami could enter. She put her hand on the small of her back as they walked in. “Everything alright?”

“Honestly, better than I could imagine,” Asami said as she sat down at the end of the bed. There weren’t any other places to sit, considering that the room was fairly small. A single bed, a tv stand and tv, bathroom, closet, two night stands, and a desk with a desk chair. It was easy for Asami to take in her surroundings quickly and relax as Korra kneeled in front of her, looking up into her eyes.

“You sure?”

“Okay well, I wasn’t okay earlier. I panicked once again, but Opal was able to talk me through it. So I’m all good now.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“Well ‘it’ would be you.”

“What?” Korra asked confused.

“We talked about you,” Asami clarified.

Korra’s jaw dropped a bit and she nodded. “Hopefully good things.”

A shiver went through Asami’s body and she wrapped her arms around herself. Rubbing her hands up and down her arms. “Yeah, all good things.”

“Oh, okay. You cold?”

“A little.”

Korra got up and walked over to the air conditioner, turning it off.

“Why do you have that on? It’s the middle of fall.”

Korra shrugged. “I get hot easily.” Korra then grabbed the TV remote and laid down on the bed. “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.”

Korra went through the movies available and sighed. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Anything but horror, not really a fan.”

“Don’t like getting scared?”

“Not really.”

Korra chuckled at this and crawled up the bed to sit next to Asami.

“It gives you a reason to cuddle and hold on to the person next to you though.”

“We don’t need a reason to do that,” Asami quipped.

“You got me there.” Korra kept scrolling through the movies, not really wanting to watch any of them. She let out a long sigh and handed the remote to Asami. “You pick.” Korra then noticed that Asami’s arms had goosebumps all over them. “You know if you’re cold you can go under the covers,” Korra offered.

Asami lifted a hand and waved her off. “It’s okay.”

Korra scratched the back of her neck and got up. She turned on one of the lights on the night stand and then turned off the overhead lights. She slipped under the covers and leaned back against the headrest, waiting for Asami to pick a movie.

During this whole time, Asami had been scrolling, but she wasn’t paying attention to the movies. She was more focused on what Korra was doing and how her shorts were much too short and showing way too much. Her tank top was also tight, her abs evident underneath.

“I don’t know,” Asami groaned.

“I really don’t care. Just pick whatever.”

“Fine.” Asami shut her eyes and held the down button for a small about of time. The movies scrolled past and then she stopped. She pressed enter without looking and sighed. “What are we watching?” she asked Korra.

Korra chuckled at the way Asami had picked the movie. “The Ring.”

“Nope we need to change it.”

Korra leaned forward and wrapped her arm around Asami and pulled her up the bed. “Nope just leave it.” She grabbed the remote and tossed it off to the side as she held onto a squirming Asami.

“I said no scary movies!”

“Just relax. Fate decided on a scary movie.”

Asami whined, but gave up the fight and crawled under the covers to join Korra. Korra held open her arms and she cuddled into her side, her head resting on her shoulder. She could feel Korra’s chest rise and fall slowly, but her heart was racing. Asami cuddled into her closer when Korra reached over and turned off the light on the nightstand, leaving the room dark except for the tv.

“This isn’t The Ring,” Asami gasped in surprise when the opening credits began.

“Nope. I was just teasing you.”

“Woooowwww.”

Korra chuckled as Girls Trip began to play.

“You’re so mean.”

“I consider myself funny, actually.”

“You keep telling yourself that.”

Korra ran a hand through her short hair and rested her cheek on Asami’s head. The movie was funny right off the bat and Asami and Korra found themselves laughing and becoming immersed in the movie.

That kept happening until Asami felt Korra’s arm shift. Her hand landed on Asami’s hip, near the hem of her shirt. She slipped her thumb under it, smoothing over the warm skin there. Asami’s attention was completely drawn from the movie and now focused on Korra’s thumb moving teasingly slow.

Korra laughed and continued to watch the movie without issue. Aware that Asami was focused on something else, but ignoring the fact.

Asami’s breath hitched when Korra’s hand slid under her shirt completely, smoothing over the bare skin of her stomach. She tensed as fingers teasingly brushed over her skin. Korra’s hands eased upward, her thumb brushing against the bottom of her bra. Asami closed her eyes, relishing in the gentle touch. She could feel a light throbbing between her legs with each touch.

“You okay, Asami?” Korra’s voice jerked Asami from her thoughts and she lifted her head to look her in the eye.

“Yeah,” she was surprised at her own voice when she spoke.

Korra’s eyes drifted down to her lips. “You sure?”

“Mhmm,” she hummed. Her own eyes drifting downward as well.

Korra’s hand moved once more, her fingertips dipping just under the waistband of her sweats, but coming back up to her stomach.

“I want to kiss you so badly,” Korra confessed, her voice laced with need.

Asami lifted her hand, running her thumb over Korra’s lower lip. Korra parted them and nipped softly at the tip. Asami lowered her hand and placed it on the middle of Korra’s chest. She leaned in, closing the space between them and kissed Korra tenderly. As usual, Korra was patient and waiting for Asami to set the pace. Sure her hand was wandering all over Asami’s stomach, but she never pushed further. She respected Asami and wanted to show that.

Asami moaned as Korra trailed her nails against the soft skin of Asami’s stomach. Spurring Asami to push Korra’s back fully to the bed and to roll atop her, one leg situated between Korra’s. Both of their breathing hastened as Korra’s hands wandered to Asami’s bare back, raking her nails downward. Asami lifted her head and her jaw dropped, enjoying the touch.

Korra stared up at her, a knowing smirk on her face.

Asami sat up, causing the covers to pool around her back. She reached down to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Korra’s hands went to her hips as she took in the woman above her. Her hands slid over Asami’s form, taking in the faint line of stretch marks left on her pale skin. Asami watched as Korra took a moment, before letting out a long sigh. She had tried to treat the marks, but even with treatment, there were still a few visible. She definitely wasn’t ashamed of them, but she also didn’t find them the most appealing. 

Korra sat up, kissing and nipping softly at Asami’s neck. “You’re beautiful,” she praised with ease. Korra showing her that her stretch marks were not a flaw, but a sign of beauty.

Korra made sure to be gentle, knowing that she definitely could not leave any visible marks on the woman in her arms. She ran her tongue up the length of her slender neck and over the shell of her ear. Asami moaned and shuddered as Korra sucked on her earlobe. She then went back to kissing her jawline and neck.

As Korra’s mouth ravaged Asami’s neck area, her hands had been teasing the edges of Asami’s bra. She didn’t dare to touch her until she got permission though, which Asami granted when she unclasped her own bra and removed it, dropping it to the floor. She then grabbed one of Korra’s tan hands and brought it to her breast.

Korra’s breath hitched as she felt Asami’s pert nipple in the middle of her palm. She gave her breast a tentative squeeze, causing Asami to push out her chest, searching for her touch.

“Fuck,” Korra mumbled as she pulled away and looked down. She swallowed audibly as she reached up with her other hand. She squeezed and massaged Asami’s breasts until her head fell back, her long hair cascading over her back.

Asami whined when she felt Korra’s hands leave her and she opened her eyes to find Korra stripping off her tank top and then her sports bra. Her mouth went dry as the space between her legs got wetter.

Suddenly Korra jerked forward, twisting Asami back to the bed and leaving Korra straddling her. Korra grabbed the comforter and sheets and flung them off the bed so that they wouldn’t get tangled in them. She then reached out for the hem of Asami’s sweatpants, but then froze.

Asami looked up at her, both of them panting and taking in as much oxygen as they could.

“Go ahead,” Asami said breathlessly.

Korra’s eyes flitted all over Asami, until finally meeting her gaze. “If you want to stop anytime, just say so and I will. Okay?”

Asami nodded.

“No, I need to hear you say okay.”

“Okayyyy," Asami dragged. "I’ll let you know.”

Korra ran a hand through her hair and let out a heavy breath. “Okay.”

Korra shuffled down the bed. She grabbed the waistband of Asami’s pants, pulling them down along with her panties too. She then stripped off her shorts and boyshorts before reaching out and taking one of Asami’s legs into her hands. She massaged her foot as she kissed up the tight calf muscles. She let go of her foot and returned her leg to the bed. As she crawled upward, she kept lavishing Asami’s long legs with kisses and soft nips. When she reached Asami’s inner thigh she sucked harder than before, knowing that she’d leave a mark.

Asami tried to keep still, but she couldn’t stop squirming under Korra’s ministrations. Her hips jerked involuntarily and her breathing hastened. She watched as Korra cherished each inch of her lower body, except for where she needed her most. When Korra’s darkened eyes met hers, Asami’s head fell back and she breathlessly chanted her name.

Korra’s hand reached up and guided Asami’s hand into her hair. Asami tangled her fingers into the chestnut locks and scraped softly at her scalp.

“You okay,” Korra checked with a husky tone.

Asami couldn’t speak and just nodded.

“If you need me to stop, then tell me.” Korra looked down at the space between her legs, taking in her obvious wetness and arousal. Korra bit into her lip and met her gaze again. “You’re okay, right?”

Asami groaned. “As much as I like you checking in on me… I’m good, Korra.”

Korra smiled up at her and shook her head. “Good to know.”

Asami was about to make another smart remark, but instead it was replaced with a loud gasp. Korra’s tongue trailed up through her folds and circled her clit. She gripped Korra’s hair tighter and her back arched off the bed. Her other hand flew to the bed and dug into the sheets.

“Fuucckk,” she groaned as her head fell back. She had barely been touched and her body was already reacting at full. “YEs!”

Korra teased her opening with her tongue, slipping in and out just enough to cause Asami’s legs to jerk and her whole body to squirm. She eased her tongue further into her, until Asami’s hand held her in place and her hips began to rock steadily.

Asami lifted her head to look down and was met with the most intense gaze she could have ever imagined. Korra looked up at her with complete lust, but also a hint of something else. Something loving and tender. She felt Korra’s free hand ease her grip on the sheets and entwine their fingers, somehow grounding Asami just enough.

Asami leaned her head back again, not able to keep her eyes open. Her hips jerked once more and her whole body tensed. Her fingers tightened and her toes curled. Her mouth fell open and her breath was ragged as her back arched off the bed.

Korra slowed her ministrations and licked through her folds and up to her clit when Asami’s back had returned to the bed.

Asami moaned as Korra used her tongue to flick back her hood, and swirl around her swollen bud. She gasped when Korra thrusted two fingers into her, gradually getting faster.

Korra kept testing different strokes of her tongue, finding that flicking the bud side to side got the best reactions from Asami. Her groans were throatier. Her inner walls tightening more. Korra curled her fingers, hitting that special spot with each thrust at an unrelenting pace.

“I- Holy shit,” Asami panted as she felt her second orgasm starting to hit her. This one hit her so fast, causing every single muscle in her body to twitch. She let out a long, loud moan and grasped out for Korra. She cupped her face and guided her up, not able to take anymore. Korra went to kiss her, but instead Asami’s head fell back to the pillow and she let out a shaky breath as she covered her eyes with her arm.

“Fuck,” Asami muttered.

Korra wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and smiled. The woman beneath her was breathtaking. Absolutely stunning. And she had no idea how she ended up being so lucky.

“I need a minute…” Asami panted. “Actually make that like… way more than just a minute.”

Korra chuckled and rolled off of Asami. She stretched and then laid down beside Asami and pulled her into her arms. Asami nuzzled against her chest and sighed.

“Still cute after you come," Korra said with adoration. She waited for their breathing to even a bit more before speaking again. "Told you it’d be better with less clothes,” Korra teased.

“Not helping right now,” Asami mumbled.

“And what would help right now?”

“Water.”

Korra chuckled and made to move, but Asami’s arms tightened around her. “I can’t get you water if you don’t let me go.”

Asami whined, but eventually let go and rolled over, not even caring that she was completely naked and sprawled out on the bed.

Korra made sure to turn off the TV and then opened a door on the tv stand, a mini refrigerator hidden behind it. She pulled out two water bottles and then returned to the bed. Before handing one to Asami, she held it up against her thigh, causing her to shriek and sit up. Asami swatted at her arm and shoved her away.

“You’re awful!” she reprimanded as she opened the bottle, drinking half of it quickly.

“You weren’t saying that a few minutes ago.” Korra wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her into her arms. She brushed her hair to the side, exposing the back of her neck. Korra left feather like kisses on the bare skin.

Asami hummed happily as she closed the bottle and pushed it into Korra’s side. She thought Korra would jerk away, but instead Korra laughed.

“That feels good. Remember I run a bit hot.”

“Hmm, you are hot,” Asami slipped without really thinking.

“Why thank you.”

Korra nuzzled her nose into the crook of Asami’s neck and her hand wandered downward. Asami covered her hand with hers and stopped her.

“It’s not my turn.”

“Let me take care of you,” Korra whispered. “I want to.”

“But…” Asami’s voice trailed off when Korra’s fingers teased her clit and her other hand grasped her breast. She leaned back against Korra’s chest, giving in. “Fine, but after this it’s my turn to make you come.”

“Sounds like a solid plan.”

Asami leaned her head back against Korra’s shoulder, her hips jerking as Korra’s fingertips swirled around her clit.

“That feels so good,” Asami moaned.

“Good.”

Korra kissed her shoulder. Her fingers dipped down, gathering more wetness and went back up to her clit. She rubbed her fingers quickly back and forth, causing Asami’s breath to hitch. Korra’s free hand pinched and pulled at a taut nipple.

Asami’s hand snaked upward, tangling into Korra’s hair. Her other hand dug into Korra’s thigh, holding on for dear life as Korra’s fingers moved faster and harder over her clit.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Korra murmured near Asami’s ear. She licked the shell of her ear, causing Asami’s hips to buck. “I want you to come.” Korra nipped at Asami’s earlobe, pulling outward.

As soon as she did that, Asami’s body tensed in her arms. She moaned loudly and her hand dug into Korra’s thigh even more. Asami’s body shook as waves of pleasure eased through her body. Korra’s fingers slowed and she wrapped her arms around Asami holding her close.

Asami nuzzled her nose into the crook of Korra’s neck, sighing softly.

“You doing okay?”

“I’m sleepy,” Asami mumbled.

“I bet you are.”

Korra guided Asami to lie back and crawled to the end of the bed. She grabbed the sheets and pulled them back up. She cuddled Asami once she had covered them both.

“Wait I don’t want to sleep yet,” Asami said her voice evidently tired. Asami made to roll over, put Korra held her firmly. “But I didn’t get to-”

Korra cut off Asami’s whining by kissing her between the shoulder blades and making a shushing noise.

“It’s okay. Sleep.”

“Okay,” Asami mumbled. “Night, Korra,” her eyes falling closed.

“Night, Sami.”

* * *

Asami awoke to the sound of shuffling about. At first she was confused as to where she was, but soon remembered what had happened last night. She felt her cheeks burn from her blushing as she ran a hand through her tangled hair. She gripped the edge of the sheet as she sat up, looking for the source of the sound.

“Morning, beautiful,” Korra said when their eyes met.

Korra was already fully dressed and looking ready for the day, while Asami obviously wasn’t. Korra finished zipping up her suitcase and walked over to the bed. It dipped as she sat down on the side of the bed, her hand on Asami’s thigh. Her other hand went to Asami’s cheek, smoothing over the skin there. She leaned in, kissing her good morning.

Asami parted her lips, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s shoulders and fell back, pulling Korra to the bed with her. Asami felt Korra’s hand tighten on her thigh and she ran her tongue across Korra’s lower lip. Korra hummed into the kiss, but soon pulled away.

“Morning,” Asami greeted before biting her lower lip.

Korra gave her her crooked grin, that quickly faded. She sat up, threading a hand through her hair and looked sadly down at Asami.

“I need to go soon.”

Asami sighed heavily. “What time is it?”

“Six.”

“And your flight’s at seven thirty, right?”

“Sadly, yes.”

Asami sat up, allowing the sheet to pool around her waist. She cupped Korra’s face and leaned her forehead against hers.

“I’m going to miss you,” she whispered.

“I’ll miss you too.” Korra brushed her nose with Asami’s and she closed her eyes. “So much.”

Asami pecked Korra’s lips and then dropped her hands and held them in her lap.

Korra stood up and pointed to the bathroom. “Feel free to take a shower. I put your clothes in there for you.”

“Any chance you’d join me? I still owe you three orgasms.”

Korra smirked and shook her head. “I’ll definitely miss my flight if we do that.”

Asami sighed and got up. She wrapped her arms around Korra’s waist and hugged her from behind. “Then at least let me drive my girlfriend to the airport.”

“Okay. I’m totally down with that.” Korra turned in her arms and pecked her on the cheek. She then pushed Asami towards the bathroom. “Now go take a shower,” she said with a swift little smack to Asami’s ass.

Asami turned her head and looked at her with surprise. But didn’t say anything. She just left to take a shower and prepare for seeing off her girlfriend.

* * *

Asami adjusted Korra’s hood, their attempt at hiding who she was to prevent any fans from identifying her.

“Call me when you land?”

Korra nodded. “I wish I could stay.”

Asami shook her head. “You need to get back to work. You’re probably already out of shape from bumming it around here.”

“Hey. This morning was the only morning I didn’t go for a run,” Korra defended.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami. “I didn’t need one after last night.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “And I still owe you.”

“You don’t owe me anything.”

“Do you know when you’ll be back?”

“I’m not sure, but if I have a break in my schedule I’ll definitely fly to see you.”

“You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to and I will.” Korra cupped Asami’s cheek and leaned forward, giving her a proper kiss goodbye. “I’ll call often. Tell Hiro that I said goodbye. Also tell him that squirtle is the best.”

Asami giggled and kissed Korra’s cheek. “I will.”

“Good.”

Korra grabbed her suitcase and sighed. She smiled softly and began to walk towards the terminal.

“Bye, Sami!” she shouted with a wave.

“Bye! Don’t forget to call!”

“I won’t!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Hiro and Korra like to debate, just to debate. What do you think, Chelsea or Arsenal, Avengers or Justice League, Squirtle or Charmander (or Bulbasaur)?
> 
> Also what do you think about the length of the chapters? I'm trying out something new and making them much longer than usual. I usually go for 3k words, but I've been aiming for at least 10k with these chapters.
> 
> Oldies Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/2IYRv6S1ujOis0XXFKzZIP  
> Disney Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/1lNNWPcjTnif7uHS5DwBEd  
> Hits of the Early 2000s: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/1ZC8ZApCvsAcT4SN0UYo2d


	3. Part III: Higher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My answers to last week's questions: Chelsea, Justice League would beat Avengers in a fight but I like the Avengers more, and Charmander all the way.

“You almost ready, Hiro!” Asami shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

“Yeah!” came his deeper voice. She heard some shuffling upstairs and then Hiro came bounding down the stairs. “Ready.”

“You look so handsome.” Asami pinched her son’s cheeks, causing him to jerk away and rush to the door to leave.

“Please don’t do that when Nikki’s in the car.”

Asami gasped and placed her hand over her heart as if she was pained. “I’d never!”

“Whatever, Mom.”

Asami laughed as she trailed her son and got in the car. “Okay, so what did we go over?”

“Tell her she looks nice. Open the door for her. Offer to pay for things that are reasonable, like food and such. But not to be insulted if she insists to pay herself. Be polite and nice to all employees in the stores. Not to swear. And to just act like myself and not someone I think she’ll like.”

Asami held out her hand and they fist bumped. “That’s my little man.”

“Holy shit,” Hiro gasped.

“Hiro,” Asami reprimanded sternly.

“No, Mom. You need to see this.” 

Once Asami pulled up to a stop sign, she took Hiro’s phone from him and looked at what had caught him so off guard. Her eyes popped as she scrolled down, looking at the pictures. The first one was of her and Korra standing in the airport, a few feet between them. The next was Korra reaching out and holding her hand. The next was the two of them leaning in and then another was of them kissing. It was hard to tell that it was Korra, due to her hood being up, but someone had also gotten a photo of her sitting on the plane. It was obviously her with her hood still up, but her face clear as day.

Asami scrolled down and read some of the comments. They ranged from supporting them to people being angry and saying some really horrible things about her. But overall it was confusion. It was confusion surrounding the mystery woman who was seeing the very famous Korra Varney.

Asami handed the phone back to Hiro and continued to drive, glad that no one had been behind her because she had sat there for quite some time taking in everything. Korra had just left yesterday and the photos seemed to have been posted last night.

“You’re famous,” Hiro joked, trying to ease some of the tension in the car.

“Very funny,” Asami said sarcastically. She frowned at her reaction and then turned to look at Hiro. “Sorry. I’m just surprised.” She returned her gaze to the road.

“You think Korra has seen these yet?”

“Probably. I assume she’s got a PR team behind her. Maybe telling her to lay low or something.”

“Has she called you?”

“Yesterday after her flight.”

“Maybe she hasn’t seen them yet.”

“I doubt that, Hiro.” Asami pulled into the driveway of the address Nikki had given Hiro.

“She’ll call, Mom. I know it.” He hopped out of the car and strolled to the front door, ringing the bell. Asami didn’t have to wait long for the two of them to get back into the car.

Instantly Asami was taken aback by how polite Nikki was and stunningly beautiful. 

“Hello Mrs. Ishikawa, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“It’s actually Sato,” Hiro corrected. “She kept her maiden name.”

“Oh.” A light blush covered her lightly freckled cheeks. “Sorry, Mrs. Sato.”

“Feel free to call me Asami, no need for the formalities.” Asami smiled back at Nikki and then began to drive. “So Hiro mentioned that you play soccer too,” Asami said, breaking the silence.

“I do. I also play basketball during the winter.”

“Mom she’s really good. She’s the leading scorer so far this year,” Hiro explained.

“Wow, that’s amazing. So you’re good at sports and getting all A’s. That’s very impressive.” Asami looked back at Nikki through the rearview mirror. The young girl’s cheeks were blushing even more as she nodded.

“Mom? Guess what?”

“What?”

“Nikki’s also a huge fan of Korra!” Hiro then turned to face Nikki. “My mom’s dating her.”

An expression of surprise flashed over Asami’s face and then disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. Was Hiro using her to try and seem cooler?

“What? No way,” Nikki said skeptically. “No offense, Mrs. Sato. Plus she lives across the country.”

“No offense taken,” Asami said, she knew it did sound quite farfetched.

“No really! I’m not lying.” He turned to his mom. “Can I show her the pictures?”

“Um, sure,” Asami agreed hesitantly. Although the girl came off as accepting, she was always hesitant when it came to letting people know that she was queer.

Hiro turned in his seat and held up his phone with the picture.

“Oh my god!” Nikki squealed. “That’s so cool!”

“I know right! My mom’s awesome.”

Asami smiled at her son’s words. 

“Mrs. Sa-”

“Asami please,” Asami reminded her.

“Oh yes. If you don’t mind me asking, how did you meet if she plays in Oregon?”

“We have mutual friends and they set us up to meet when she had a game here,” Asami explained.

“That’s really so cool.”

Asami pulled over and parked the car at the front entrance to the mall. “Yeah it is.” She then turned to Hiro. “Call when you’re ready to get picked up, okay?”

“My parents can pick us up, since you drove us here. If that’s alright with you, Asami,” Nikki offered.

“Oh, okay. Thank you.” She smiled at Hiro and gave him an approving head nod. She liked Nikki a lot already. “Have fun you two!” she shouted out the window as they walked to the entrance. Hiro glared at her playfully, but then smiled and waved before opening the door and allowing Nikki to go in first.

* * *

Asami sat on her couch, hand hovering over Korra’s contact on her phone. She couldn’t decide whether she should call first or wait for Korra. No matter what, they needed to talk about the photos that were circulating and what they were going to do. Asami wasn’t sure how things like this were handled. She just didn’t know.

**Asami** [2:13pm]   
Hey Op. Have you seen these? 

**Asami** [2:15pm]   
Image attached

**Opal** [2:24pm]   
UH NO! I hadn’t seen them!

**Opal** [2:25pm]   
Looks like ur happy tho. Must’ve been a good night ;)

**Opal** [2:26pm]   
WHY HAVEN’T U TALKED TO ME ABOUT IT YET?!?!

**Opal** [2:27pm]   
UR BEING A BAD FRIEND

Asami quickly pressed the call button, not having to wait for a single moment before her friend answered. 

“What. Happened,” she deadpanned.

“Stuff.”

“No shit, Sherlock. It was good right? Why am I even asking that? Of course it was good. Probably better than good. Like mind blowing or some shit,” Opal blabbed.

“She was amazing,” Asami admitted quietly.

“What about you? Get out all those jitters and worries you had before?”

“Not really.”

“What?! What do you mean not really?” Opal asked confused.

“I didn’t get her off,” Asami cringed. She knew that did not sound good. “That came out wrong.”

“I mean that’s okay. Just talk to her about what she likes and you’ll figure it out,” Opal assured her.

“Well that’s not really what happened. I didn’t even get a chance to, like…. Even try to.”

“What? But I thought you finally did the do.”

“We did.”

“Oh my god. Just tell me what the fuck happened or we’re just going to keep talking in circles,” Opal said impatiently. 

“Jeez, fine. She got me off once and then kept going on and like I came so fast a second time, Op. Like I have no idea how she did it, but she… I don’t even know.”

“Okaaayyy.”

“And then we took a little break cause, phew, I needed it. Like really. But then she wanted to get me off again even after I told her that it was her turn, which is what you’d normally do, right? If one gets off then the other gets to next, but nope. She got me off again and then I was exhausted, but still said that I wanted to help her out. She insisted that she was fine and I was so tired I didn’t really fight it and we fell asleep.”

“I mean that sounds nice. She was taking care of you, Asami.”

“And that’s fine, but I wanted to make her feel what I was feeling, you know? Even in the morning I offered again and she made the excuse that it’d make her miss her flight. Which I mean it could have, but I also could have tried my best to be quick.”

“Maybe she’s a touch-me-not.”

“A what?”

“Someone who gets off by touching other people, but don’t want to be touched themselves.”

“I, um, no that…” Asami’s voice trailed off thinking of what Opal had said. It could be possible, but it also didn’t. “Is that common?”

“Um, not really.”

“I don’t think she is,” Asami concluded after recalling everything she’d done with Korra so far.

“Hmm. Maybe she really just wanted the night to be about you, which is really cute by the way. God knows you need to be pampered after everything you’ve gone through.”

“I don’t know. I just kinda feel bad.”

“Did she seem happy?”

“Yeah.”

“Then you’re fine. Have you talked to her since?”

Asami frowned. “She called when her flight landed, but I haven’t heard from her since.”

“So you haven’t talked about the photos.”

“Nope.”

“She’s probably busy,” Opal suggested.

“Yeah.”

“You both looked really happy in the photos aaannndd from what you’ve told me, it seems like you both had a good night. You don’t need to come to have a good time, Asami.”

“I know that,” Asami groaned. “You know me. I’m just worrying about every little thing.”

“Call her if you’re so worried.”

“And I’m worried about that too. Would I come off as clingy if I called her about the photos. We barely spent any time apart when she was here and now it’s weird not talking to her,” Asami explained.

Opal sighed. “I think you should just call her.”

“Maybe.”

“Shit. I need to go, Asami. But don’t worry everything will be all right.”

“Okay. Sorry to call you out of the blue.”

“That’s what I’m here for. Now go call your girlfriend.”

Asami smiled a little at hearing that term. “Maybe.”

“BYE!” Opal shouted before hanging up.

Asami exhaled heavily and scrolled up to Korra’s contact. Her thumb hovered over the call button once more. She pressed it, holding her breath as the phone rang and rang and rang. Until it went to voicemail and she hung up. She put the phone onto the coffee table and laid down on the couch. 

“She’s probably just busy,” Asami whispered to herself staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, her phone buzzed and she shot into a sitting position. She grabbed her phone and smiled instantly when she saw Korra’s name flash on the screen.

**Korra** [3:40pm]   
I’m in a meeting. Will call you after <3

Asami’s heart soared seeing the little emoji. It was a simple gesture, but really put her thoughts to rest. Things were still okay between them.

**Asami** [3:43pm]   
Okay. Try to pay attention :)

**Korra** [3:44pm]   
But it’s boring. You’re much more fun

**Asami** [3:45pm]   
Yes, but that meeting is probably important, so you shouldn’t be texting me

**Korra** [3:48pm]   
As long as I don’t get caught it’ll be fine ;]

**Korra** [3:48pm]   
Plus, I miss you :[

**Asami** [3:49pm]   
Miss you too

**Korra** [3:50pm]   
I wanna see your face

Asami quickly snapped a smiling photo of herself.

**Asami** [3:53pm]   
Image attached

**Asami** [3:53pm]   
Now pay attention and call me when you’re done

**Korra** [3:54pm]   
Okay, Beautiful.

Asami didn’t have to wait long for Korra to call. She answered and placed the phone near her ear. 

“Hey, you.”

“Asami… this is a video call.”

“Oh!” Asami quickly held the phone in front of her and smiled when she say Korra’s face.

“You need to change to your front facing camera, babe.”

“Crap.” Asami switched it and smiled, embarrassed. “As you can see, I don’t do this often.”

Korra laughed and nodded. “I could tell, but at least I can see your beautiful face now.”

“Shush, you flatterer,” Asami teased. “How was the rest of the meeting?”

“Boooorrrrriiinnnngggg.”

“What was it for?”

“We watched clips of our opponents so that we could strategize for the game tomorrow,” Korra explained.

“Oh. That’s cool.”

“Not really. It’s more boring than anything else. Especially when we already know the team pretty well.”

“Mmm, I see.”

“How have you been?” Korra asked.

“Good. I got to meet Nikki and she seems like a really great girl.”

“That’s awesome! Is he still out with her now?”

“Yeah. Her parents are picking them up from the mall later and driving them home, since I drove them there.”

“That’s nice of them.”

Asami nodded. “Yeah. Oh! She’s a fan of yours too!”

“I approve of her then!” Korra blurted out jokingly. “Not that it takes my approval for Hiro to date someone,” she added quickly.

“It’s okay, Korra. I get what you meant.”

“Um yeah.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck and worried her lower lip. “Speaking of fans.”

“Right.”

“You saw them, right?”

“Hiro showed me,” Asami confirmed. 

“I thought he’d find them.” Korra chuckled and then let out a long sigh. “The PR team isn’t too happy to be honest.”

“Hmm.”

“They’re happy I’m dating. They just don’t like having to deal with the fans and then deciding on confirming it or not and what information to share. I told them I’d talk to you first about it and I had planned to call you, but then I had practice and then the meeting. And yeah, I suck.”

Asami shook her head. “You do not suck. It’s okay to be busy. That’s actually good. Cause unlike you I’ve just been sitting here worrying about my son on his date... and you.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize, please.”

“So… I personally think it would be best for me to make a statement saying that you’re my girlfriend, cause you are. But I’m not going to give out your name or anything like that.”

“Okay. Aren’t people going to have questions?”

“Yeah, but then I just throw out the ‘professional and personal life should be kept separate’ spiel.”

“And that will work?”

“No, it’ll piss them off, but it gives me a reason to not talk to them any longer,” Korra stated honestly.

“I’m sorry you have to do this,” Asami said, her face falling.

“Hey, I’m not. I get to tell the world I have an awesome girlfriend that they all should be super jealous of.”

“Well if you’re not worried, then I won’t.”

Korra smirked and nodded. “Good.”

“What time’s your game tomorrow?”

“Three. Or well… noon for you.”

Asami frowned. “I’ll be at work.”

“That’s fine. It’s not like you need to watch them,” Korra assured her.

“What if I wanted to?”

“Then you watch it,” Korra chuckled. “Oh, I just remembered.” Korra suddenly stood and left the room she was sitting in. It was hard for Asami to see what she assumed was her house looked like. She opened a sliding door, which Asami guessed was to a backyard and a scrambling noise and jingling filtered through. The camera jerked and Asami could only see the ceiling.

“Calm down girl. Sorry, Sami. I had to put down the phone to get Naga’s treats.” 

The phone was picked up again and Asami was greeted by the fluffiest of fluffiest dogs licking Korra’s cheek. Korra tilted her neck, trying to avoid it, but eventually gave in when the dog kept going. 

“This is Naga. Naga this is Sami.”

“You’re soooo cute!” Asami lifted her hand and wiggled her finger in front of the camera. “Opal mentioned that you have a dog.”

“Yeah. She stays with my parents for away games, but other than that she’s attached to my hip.”

“Mom?”

Asami turned around and looked at Hiro. She hadn’t even heard him come in.

“Hey! How was your date?” she instantly asked.

Hiro sat down and glanced at the phone screen. “Hey, Korra.” He waved and then looked at his mom. “It went really well. I-I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

“Andddd,” Asami pushed, knowing the answer already.

“She said yes.”

“Awe.” Asami wrapped her arms around Hiro, hugging him hard. She kissed his temple and then let him go. “That’s great to hear. Korra, did you hear that?”

“Sure did! Nice going, bud.”

“Thanks, Korra. Here, let me,” said Hiro as he took the phone from his mom’s hands and held it sideways in front of them so both of them were in the frame. “She’s a fan of yours.”

“Asami mentioned that already.”

“Bet she didn’t tell you that she has a cousin on the Boston Breakers.”

“She did not,” Korra said with an impressed face.

“She’s still working her way up to first team, but she’s getting there.”

“That’s really cool.”

“Yup. Do you know when you’ll be back? She’d so be down to meet you,” Hiro said hopefully. 

“I don’t actually know yet,” Korra admitted sadly. “Soon I hope.”

“Yeah.” Hiro turned to Asami and handed her her phone back. “I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Okay. I’m glad your date went well,” Asami said.

“Bye, Hiro,” Korra shouted.

“Bye!” he shouted back as he sprinted up the stairs.

“Guess I’ll be chauffeuring more dates now.”

“Seems so.” Korra looked at her watch. “I’m meeting Tobin and some teammates for dinner, so I need to start getting ready.”

“You go do that. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Bye, Sami.”

“Bye, Korra.”

* * *

“Any other ideas?” Asami asked her team. They had been brainstorming ideas and plans for the project back in Portland.

“I just really think there needs to be as much natural lighting as possible. Something that comes off as comfortable and welcoming, since it is a hotel and that’s where people are trying to stay and relax. Their home away from home,” Wan threw in as his last comment.

“I agree,” Asami said. She paused when her phone vibrated and the contact for Hiro’s school came up. “We’ve got a lot of great ideas and I think we can start solidifying our plan now. We’ll meet in two days to try and merge everyone’s ideas.” Asami dismissed the design team and quickly answered her phone. “Hello?”

“Is this Ms. Sato?”

“This is she.”

“Sorry to call in the middle of the day, but we’re calling in regards of your son, Hiro Ishikawa. He got in a fight today and we need you to come in.”

“He got in a fight?!” Asami asked in utter surprise.

“Yes. We can explain it further once you get to the school.”

“Okay. I’ll be right there.”

* * *

As soon as Asami walked into the school office she spotted Hiro sitting outside. She strutted quickly over to him, her heels clacking against the tiled flooring.

“Heyyy…” Hiro’s voice tapered off as her saw his mom’s face. “I can explain,” he blurted quickly.

“Please do,” Asami said as she took the empty seat beside him.

“So this kid, Buckley… he started making a scene. While in gym he got in my face saying some really crappy stuff and I told him he needed to stop. But he wouldn’t, Mom.” 

Hiro’s fists clenched and his jaw tightened. Asami placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, encouraging him to continue to speak.

“He just kept going and going. So I punched him. Like I really punched him. H-he hit the floor and then said some other vulgar stuff and I just couldn’t stand it any longer and when he went to get up I pushed him back down. I-I know it was wrong, but I swear if you knew what he was saying…”

“What did he say?”

“It doesn’t matter.” Hiro looked down at the floor, his shoulders slumped.

“Hiro, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me.”

“The teacher heard and didn’t do anything. Some of the other kids heard, Nikki already talked to the principal for me. So it doesn’t matter.”

“Hiro, please tell me,” Asami pleaded. If Hiro was in serious trouble she needed to know the whole story. She needed to know what forced her son, who at ten cried when Asami had accidently killed a chipmunk while driving, what forced him to become violent.

“He said stuff about you,” he muttered.

“Me?”   
“Yeah.”

“I’m going to need more than just ‘yeah,’ Hiro.”

“He called you a dyke and that you’re going to hell. I told him to stop, but then he said that you just hadn’t been with the right men and… and you just needed to fuck a real man.” Hiro sighed. “I punched him after that and then when he was getting up he called me a fag and that we’d both go to hell.”

Asami felt her blood boil after hearing that someone had said those things. She didn’t care that not all people were approving of her relationships, but to drag her son into it was a different matter. She contained her anger, wrapping her arms around Hiro, hugging him hard.

“I am so sorry.”

“I couldn’t let him say that about you.”

Asami held Hiro at arms length. “No matter what people say to you, you cannot stoop to their level. You cannot get violent or say bad things back to them. As a very intelligent woman once said, ‘when they go low, we go high.’ Okay, Hiro?”

Hiro nodded. “It just made me so mad. Like why can’t people understand that it doesn’t matter who you love? I just don’t get it.”

“I know, sweetie.” Asami placed a gentle kiss to the top of his head. “Did they tell you what the consequence was for this?”

“Two days suspended.”

“And what about Buckley?”

“He’s with his dad and mom in the office right now.”

“Okay.” Asami leaned back in the seat, trying to calm herself. All she knew was that Buckley better be getting a worse consequence or all hell would be let loose. She glanced up from the ground and straightened her back when she heard the door open.

Once she saw Buckley, her eyes widened. He was a very big kid, probably 6 foot already and with a stocky build. She glanced at Hiro, who was tall and lanky, but had somehow knocked this kid to the ground with one punch. She was actually fairly proud, but knew she needed to keep her expression stern.

The family didn’t even acknowledge them and just rushed past them and left the building. She watched them go, in utter disbelief. It seemed that their son learned to be homophobic from them.

“Ms. Sato,” the gentle voice of the principal brought Asami back to the present. “Please come in.”

Asami and Hiro entered the office and sat in the seats in front of the principal’s desk. The principal shut the door and walked over to her desk chair. As soon as she sat she let out a heavy sigh.

“I am so sorry, Asami.”

“Su,” Asami started. She knew it wasn’t formal, but she had known Su Beifong since she was a kid. She was Opal’s mother and had watched them grow up together. “What that other kid did was unacceptable. I hope he got a longer suspension than two days.”

“He did. He also needs to write an apology to Hiro, you, and his classmates. We need to address the issue at hand and show that this is school has a zero tolerance policy to harassment and discrimination,” Su explained. “Hiro has a two day suspension due to being violent. It’s the automatic punishment, no matter the reason for the fight.”

“I understand. I already talked to him about it as well.” Asami looked over at Hiro and sternly said, “And he will not be getting in anymore fights.”

Hiro looked down at his hands that were clasped in his lap.

“I have a question,” Hiro spoke hesitantly.

“Yes, Hiro,” Su said.

“I have a game tomorrow, can I go and support my teammates?”

“Sadly, no. When suspended you can’t be on school grounds at all.”

“Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Beifong.”

“Your welcome, Hiro. Do you mind stepping outside so I can talk to your mother?”

Hiro shook his head and stood up, leaving the room without another word.

“He’s a good kid, Asami. Don’t be too upset with him.”

Asami relaxed a bit. “Honestly I’m not mad with him. Sure I’m upset that he thought he needed to use violence, but if someone my age was saying that stuff to me… I’m not sure if I’d be able to hold back either.” Asami sighed and smoothed her hair. “I’m mad at myself for letting something like this affect my son. I’m mad at Buckley’s parents for raising him to think the way that he does.”

Su reached out and took Asami’s hand into her own. “The world is changing and is so much more accepting, but there are still some people out there that think in more... regressive ways. You shouldn’t blame yourself for what’s happened.”

“It’s because of my relationship, Su. So it is my fault.”

“Please do not think that way, Asami. It is not your fault,” Su said, pronunciating each word clearly. “And regards to that relationship, Opal had mentioned that you were seeing someone. I’m glad you’re finally doing something for yourself. She seems to make you happy.”

“She does,” Asami admitted quietly.

“Hiro mentioned earlier that he was standing up for her too, so she’s obviously made an impression on him. Which is good, I know Hiro’s had a hard time since Itachi passed.”

“Yeah, he’s really opened up again. He keeps asking when she’ll be back.”

“That’s good. Really good.”

Asami nodded. “Will the teachers send him his school work?” Asami asked, changing the subject.

“Of course. And really it was protocol to suspend him. If I could have chosen not to, I would have.”

“Su, he punched someone. He deserves some consequences for it,” Asami chuckled. “Also… Buckley is giant. I did not expect that when he was telling me what happened.”

“Your kid’s much stronger than he looks. All those sports have done him well.”

“I guess so.”

* * *

Korra coughed and choked slightly on the water she had been trying to drink. “He what?!”

Asami had called her after Hiro and her finished dinner. She wanted to check up on her to see how the game had gone and to tell her what had happened.

“I’m not kidding. He punched a kid today and knocked him straight to his ass.”

“Why does it sound like you’re proud that Hiro got in a fight?”

“Because the kid deserved it.” Asami then went on to tell Korra what Buckley had said. 

“Okay. I don’t condone violence, but I would have punched that kid too.”

“Right?! Obviously don’t let Hiro know that though.”

“You know he’s been texting me?”

“What?” It was Asami’s turn to be surprised.

“He said he got my number from your phone. But he’s been asking me for dating advice and stuff.”

“No he isn’t…” Asami said in disbelief. 

“Swear to god he is. Also Nikki sounds wonderful.”

“She’s been great. She actually vouched for him to the principal. Told her everything that happened, which was really helpful considering Buckley was lying. He said that Hiro just punched him for no reason.”

“That little shit.”

“Really though. I just hope he learns a little bit from having to apologize to everyone and his suspension. Hopefully it’ll give him a little perspective.”

“Damn, maybe I shouldn’t have confirmed that we’re dating. Maybe it could have prevented this problem,” Korra muttered. 

“Korra, the pictures were already out there. It’s obvious that we’re more than friends in them and it would have made things worse if we denied it.”

“Very true.” Korra chuckled to herself. “I still can’t believe Hiro punched someone.”

“It’s crazy. When I got the call from work I thought he had been the victim or something. But then I was like… why would anyone want to punch Hiro?”

“Maybe sign him up for boxing or something,” Korra teased.

“Korra, the kid was giant. I saw him with my own eyes. He was taller than me and had a really wide build. Easily looked as if he was in high school.”

“Well, props to Hiro for being a badass.”

“Do not text him and tell him that, Korra. It’ll go to his head. Then I’ll have this crazy rebel for a son.”

“This was just the start, Asami. He’s going to start smoking weed and hanging out with the emo kids.”

Asami laughed at this. “He already does. Not the weed part… He has friends from all the little cliques in schools. He’s just too nice of a person not to like.”

“True, true. Also… do you smoke? We never actually talked about this before.”

“I’ve never smoked anything. I just was never really interested and Itachi didn’t really approve of it. Op and Bolin smoke all the time though.”

“Hmm, okay.”

“Do you?” Asami asked, curious.

“Sometimes. It’s a good way to relieve some of the pressures of the job, you know?”

“Couldn’t it be bad for you?”

“I don’t do it often, so no real harm. Would you ever be up to trying it out?”

“I mean I guess.”

“Hmm, okay.”

“You really want me to try, don’t you?”

Korra laughed. “I think you’d be interesting high.”

“And why’s that?”

“Sometimes you’re a little too strung up and I’d like to see you just chill. You know?”

“You’re enough chill for the both of us,” Asami teased.

“That’s kinda true. But I also like to get high and have sex, sooooo….”

“Is it true that sex is better when high?” Asami had heard rumors, but wasn’t sure if it were true.

“I wouldn’t say better. It’s just different in a good way. Ask Opal if you can join her and Bo sometime.” As soon as Korra said that she gasped. “That sounded wrong. I meant to smoke.”

Asami burst out laughing. “I assumed that.”

“Fuck yeah, only ask to smoke with them sometime. She’d definitely say yes.”

“Why so?”

“Cause it’s always fun watching someone get high for the first time.”

“Oh.”

“So Tobin and I usually smoke together, okay?” Korra asked to make sure Asami was listening.

“Mhmm.”

“Christen hadn’t smoked before and we talked her into it. This happened many years ago, but it’s still such a good story. So Tobin rolled a J and then we drove to the beach, cause all of us love it there. Anyway, we smoked Christen up in the car and she was like, I don’t feel anything. But she definitely was high and was just denying it. So we walked down the boardwalk and to an arcade, just cause, you know. Tobin and I have a hell of a time in there and then we were like, shit where’s Chris? And you know what?”

“What?”

“She had been sitting in one of the car racing games the whole time. Like almost an hour. She wasn’t even playing the fucking game, Asami. She was just sitting there, occasionally turning the steering wheel.”

“That’s hilarious,” Asami got out between her laughs.

“I know. We call her speedy cause of it.”

“Wow. Hopefully that doesn’t happen to me if I smoke.”

“It probably won’t. Chris was a special case.”

“Does she still smoke?”

“Oh yeah,” Korra confirmed without hesitation.

“I’ll have to give it a try sometime then. How’d your game go? I saw that you won.” 

“It was alright. I don’t think I played my best, but Lindsey had a pretty sweet goal today. Oh and Kling made a great stop right on the line to prevent a goal. Everyone thought they had made the corner, but her leg came outta nowhere and stopped it.”

“That’s awesome.”

“Yeah. Allie had a good game too. Tobin was a bit off too, not really sure what’s up. Hopefully her and I will do better next game.”

“I bet you will. You can’t be the star every game.”

“It wouldn’t be bad if I was though,” Korra joked.

“It’d go straight to your head.”

“No it wouldn’t.”

“Yes it would.”

They both laughed at their teasing banter and then Korra sighed.

“I miss you.”

“Same,” Asami confessed softly.

“I might be able to stop by when we play Sky Blue. They’re in New Jersey.”

“When’s that?”

“In a two weeks.”

Asami frowned, but two weeks really wasn’t that long. She just really wanted to see Korra again as soon as possible.

“That’s not too long.”

“I wish it could be sooner, but we have games here until the Sky Blue match.”

“Don’t worry, Korra.” Asami sighed when she caught a glimpse of the time from the clock on the TV stand. “It’s getting late.”

“Oh right. Time zones,” Korra chuckled. “I’ll let you go then. Sleep well, Sami.”

“Night, Korra.”

* * *

“Mom, I’m bored.”

“Well if you didn’t get yourself suspended you wouldn’t be,” Asami said as she got back into the car after dropping off some paperwork at Future Industries Architect and Design. “I’m just teasing. What do you want to do, since I took the next two days off.”

“I don’t know,” he groaned.

“How about mini golf and the batting cages? We haven’t gone there in a while.”

“That’s good with me.”

“Perfect. To Pirate’s Cove then!” 

* * *

“I think we need to go faster,” Asami pointed out after realizing that a family was almost done with the previous hole.

“Haste makes waste,” Hiro said as he took his time lining up his shot. He tapped the ball lightly, watching the ball ricochet off the bricks lining the hole and then getting stuck behind an anchor.

“Or you’re just bad at mini golf.”

“I’m not bad! I’m just having an off day,” Hiro grunted as he nudged the ball forward to avoid the anchor. He then took his last shot, finally sinking it into the hole.

“So you are plus five and I’m negative two. Seems like you’re bad at mini golf,” Asami teased.

“Gahh, stop it. You know I’m good!”

As they walked to the next hole, they turned around hearing a little girl cheering. 

“Mommy, did you see that! Hole in one!”

“Yeah I did, Pumpkin. You’re amazing.”

Asami raised her brows and looked at Hiro.

“Don’t say anything,” he groaned.

They ended up finishing with both their scores much higher than average. Asami had plus nine and Hiro had plus thirteen. They both agreed to not speak about this round of mini golf ever again.

The batting cages were quite different for Hiro. He first went into the middle speed one, but quickly worked his way up to the second highest pitching setting. He hit ninety percent of the balls with ease.

He offered the helmet to Asami after doing four rounds, but she just shook her head. In all honesty the cages scared her and she didn’t want to accidentally hit herself or get hit by the ball, even at the slowest setting. 

They wrapped up the day by getting ice cream and watching the sunset on the beach. It was a fun day. Even though it had been just the two of them the past five years, quality time was hard to come by due to everything Hiro was involved in, so Asami cherished every moment.

* * *

The next day, Hiro had asked to go to the local YMCA. He worked out in the weightroom for a while and Asami ran on the treadmill. Eventually he finished his regiment and they both went to the pool.

Asami was quick to jump into the water, which was extremely refreshing after running for almost an hour. It was nice being here during the middle of the day, since the pool was empty except for one older man doing laps. Hiro on the other hand, took a seat on one of the benches and was on his phone.

“Hiro, you’re losing brain cells,” Asami teased.

“Ha. Ha. So funny, Mom.” Hiro then extended his arm, phone still in hand. “Hey, Korra!” 

“Korra?” Asami asked quietly.

“It’s been okay. Yesterday Mom took me to play mini golf and to the batting cages. We’re swimming right now… Yeah it’s been okay. I want to get back to school though… She’s in the pool.” Hiro faced the screen toward Asami who was relaxing with her arms crossed and resting on the edge of the pool.

“Hi, Korra.” Asami waved and smiled sweetly. 

Korra waved back, her mouth moving, but Asami unable to hear anything. Asami pulled herself out of the pool and walked over, sitting next to Hiro. He held it so that they were both in the frame.

“What’d you say? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I just said hi,” Korra said with her cheeks slightly flushed.

“I’m going to go swim. I’ll talk to you later, Korra.” He handed the phone to Asami and didn’t wait for a reply before diving into the pool.

“Why are you blushing?” Asami asked, her voice lowered.

“You look good.”

Asami blushed at the compliment. “It’s just a bathing suit.”

“That looks really good on you,” Korra repeated with a crooked smirk.

Asami rolled her eyes. She was in a dark red lace-up one piece. Something that was appropriate around her kid, but also wasn’t completely bland and unflattering. 

“You’ve seen much more, so I don’t understand why you’re blushing so much,” Asami said as she pulled her damp hair into a messy bun.

“I don’t think I’m ever going to get over that I’m dating the most beautiful woman in the world.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Such a little flatterer.”

“I miss you.”

“I miss you, too.”

“I don’t know if I can wait two weeks before I get to see you again.” Korra sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“It’ll fly by before we even know it,” Asami said, trying to convince herself as well.

“I guess. I’m going to let you get back to swimming. Tell Hiro I said bye and to have fun.”

“Thanks, Korra. I’ll let him know. I’ll talk to you later.” Asami smiled once more before the call ended. “Only two weeks,” she muttered to herself.

* * *

“I can’t believe you did that today.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” Korra’s shoulders sagged as her head dropped a little.

“Korra, you literally spiked the ball, no duh you got a red.”

Korra lifted her head and frowned. “I was pissed. The ref wasn’t doing squat and was letting every foul slide! Allie’s got a huge gash on her leg cause of someone sliding in with their studs up.”

“It was pretty bad,” Asami agreed. “But really, spiking the ball?”

“Shut up,” Korra mumbled. “I know it was stupid.”

“How many games are you out for?”

“I’m suspended for the next game. But I’ll be able to play the Sky Blue match,” Korra explained. “About a week more and I’ll be able to see you.”

“And finally meet Nikki. Hiro’s really excited for you to meet her.”

“I’m more excited to see you again, but that’s just me,” Korra chuckled.

“I can’t wait to see you either. It’ll only be a few days, right?”

“Sadly, yes.”

Asami heard a thud and the screen went black. She heard a muttered ‘fuck’ from Korra and barking from Naga.

“Korra?”

“One sec!” Korra shouted. 

Asami waited until the phone was picked up again and she saw Korra on her screen once more.

“Tobin and Chris just got here. Naga was freaking out and knocked my phone out of my hand.” Korra switched to the other camera, showing Tobin and Chris sitting on the couch. “Say hi!”

Tobin and Christen waved and then Christen spoke. “I’m Christen, you must be Asami. It’s nice to meet you.” She smiled brightly as Tobin slung an arm over her shoulders.

“It’s nice to meet you as well.”

Korra changed the camera back and Asami was greeted by her smile. She held up one finger. “One more week,” she said softly.

“One more week,” Asami repeated.

“You two are grooooosssssss!” Tobin teased. 

Korra glared at Tobin. “No worse than you and Chris when you started dating.”

“That’s kinda true,” Christen giggled.

“Sure, whatever you say,” sighed Tobin.

“Korra, I’m gunna let you go. I’ll talk to you later.”

Korra’s focus returned to Asami and she nodded. “Sounds good. Tell Hiro that I cant wait to see him again.”

“Of course.”

* * *

**Korra** [2:17am]  
Did yu kno that soccer ballz appoxximately weigh 14 tooo 16 ounces

**Asami** [2:18am]   
No I was not aware of that. Why are you texting me so late?

**Korra** [2:20am]   
It’s only 11….

**Asami** [2:21am]   
Timezones :P

**Korra** [2:27am]   
OH RIGHT! I missssss youuu

**Asami** [2:30am]   
And you couldn’t have told me at a different time?

**Korra** [2:32am]   
I be a bit tipppzy right now ;]

**Asami** [2:33am]   
Is that why Tobin and Chris came over? To destress from getting a red card?

**Korra** [2:36am]   
YEaaahhhhh. Did yo kno my fav animal is penguinssss?!?!

**Asami** [2:37am]   
I did not. And with that knowledge, I’m going to go back to sleep.

**Korra** [2:38am]   
No. Whyyyyy?

**Asami** [2:40am]   
Because I need to sleep, Korra. Have a good rest of your night

**Korra** [2:41am]   
U should cal me. I wanna hear yur voiccee

**Asami** [2:43am]   
Not tonight

**Korra** [2:46am]   
Image attached

**Korra** [2:46am]   
What bout now???

Asami let out a long sigh as she looked at the photo. Korra was lying in her bed, a crooked smile on her lips. She had on a black Calvin Klein sports bra and some of her abs were on display before the sheet covered the rest of her lower torso.

**Asami** [2:50am]   
Go to bed sweetie.

**Korra** [2:51am]   
I dont’ wanna. I wanna b with u

**Korra** [2:52am]   
I wanna kiss you and hold u

**Korra** [2:53am]   
IDK if i can wait a weeeeekkkk

**Asami** [2:55am]   
You can. Goodnight

**Korra** [2:57am]   
Asami i miss u :[

**Korra** [2:59am]   
Like realllly really miss yu

**Korra** [3:05am]   
Asami?

**Korra** [3:08am]   
Guess s u went to bed. Sleepy well Salami :]

* * *

“I called you a deli meat,” Korra groaned through the phone.

“You were drunk,” Asami reminded.

“I called you Salami…”

“Yes, yes you did.”

“At least Salami tastes good,” said with a teasing tone.

Asami’s cheeks flushed as she slowed to a stop at a red light.

“What are you up to?” Korra asked.

“I’m running some erands.”

“Oh fun.”

“Yes, such a blast going grocery shopping and buying a new mouth guard for my son cause he lost his once again.”

“At least he wears it.”

“He holds it half way out of his mouth. If he gets hit, that thing isn’t going to help him one bit,” Asami sighs.

“At least he plays soccer and not hockey.”

“That is true.”

Asami jumped slightly as someone honked at someone else driving.

“Are you talking and driving?” Korra asked sounding flabergasted.

“I have a bluetooth headset.”

“Oh. Miss fancy pants.”

“Not really. I’m in sweats and a t-shirt.”

“And what’s under that?” Korra chuckled slightly.

“You tried to sext me last night and now you’re trying to get me to have phone sex while I’m running erands?”

“I was just joking, but I mean if that’s what you want,” Korra teased.

“It’s not,” Asami laughed as she parked her car. 

“So you don’t want to know what I’m wearing?”

“Not really.” Asami grabbed a cart and made her way towards the fresh produce area.

“Well I’ll tell you anyway, since I’m nice like that. I’m sitting in an ice bath with nothing on right now.”

“Okay,” Asami said, not really listening. She was inspecting each fruit closely to make sure she’d get the best ones.

“And I’m fucking myself.”

“Mhm.” Asami put the bag of apples into her cart and then moved on to the oranges.

“With another woman watching.”

“Okay.”

“Wooooowwww, you’re not even listening.”

“I am.” Asami got salad fixings and then pushed her cart towards the deli area.

“What did I just say then?”

“Something about an ice bath.”

“And?”

“Ummmm. Okay fine you got me. I was focused on shopping.”

Korra chuckled. “I lied anyway. I’m just chilling at my house watching TV with Naga.”

“That sounds nice.” Asami pointed to the meat and cheese, then whispered “Half a pound of each, please.”

“It is nice. I pretty much just ran laps today at practice due to the whole thing yesterday.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Yeah.”

“What are you watching?”

“Game of Thrones.”

Asami smiled as she continued to shop, her cart filling up quickly. Even though it was just Hiro and her, she felt as if they went through food for a fmaily of five. “Who’s your favorite character?”

“Ummm, Lord Varys.”

“Really?”

“He’s smart. What about you?”

“Easily Daenarys and Sansa.”

“Ah, like those powerful women I see.”

Asami rolled her eyes.

“Oh, Asami,” Korra blurted.

“Yes?”

“I sent you something in the mail. You should probably get it within the next few days.”

“Oh, what is it?”

“Something.”

“That’s helpful,” Asami said sarcastically.

“It’d be no fun if I spoil the surprise.”

“That is true.”

Asami squinted her eyes slightly as she read a label. She couldn’t decide between two different types of tomato sauces. 

“Excuse me,” a man said as he squeezed by her cart.

“Sorry,” said Asami as she shimmied the cart closer to her.

“No problem.” His eyes fell on the two sauces that Asami was holding and then he pointed. “The left one is better.”

“Oh, thanks.”

“No problem.” He then extended his hand, “Name’s Jeremy.”

Asami hesitated, but then took his hand into hers. “Asami.”

“Would you happen to like to get dinner with me. I know a place that makes their pasta and sauce from scratch and it’s much better than the sauces you’re holding.”

Asami’s eyes widen slightly. “I’m actually seeing someone.”

“Oh.” He nodded politely. “Lucky man. It was nice to meet you,” he said before leaving her be.

“How often does that happen?” Korra’s voice filtered into Asami’s ear.

“Um, not too often,” Asami lied. It happened fairly often, especially at the grocery store.

“I doubt that. You’re beautiful, Sami. I’d hit on you too,” Korra chuckled.

“Not if I hit on you first.”

“Nah, you wouldn’t have the guts to.”

Asami laughed, not denying that Korra was right.

“Was he at least handsome?”

“I didn’t really get a good look. I was focused on getting the right tomato sauce.”

Korra’s boisterous laughter made Asami’s heart skip a beat. She missed her so much. 

“Well good to know that tomato sauce is more interesting to you than men.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “I’m just trying to get things Hiro likes. He can be pretty picky with his food at times.”

“You know it’s really admirable how much you care for that kid.”

“He’s my son, Korra.”

“Not all parents are like that though.”

“I guess.”

“I’m just saying you’re a really good mom. Like really good.”

“Thanks, Korra.” Asami was blushing as she loaded up the conveyor belt with all of her items. She then pushed the cart forward so that the bagger could put the items into it. “I’m checking out. I’ll call you later.”

“Bye, babe.”

As soon as Asami hung up, her cheeks burned even more after hearing Korra use a pet name like that. Itachi had never called her anything other than Asami, so it was weird, but also nice hearing something like that coming from Korra.

* * *

“You got it, Hiro!” Asami shouted with her hands cupped around her mouth. The game wasn’t even close. Their team already ahead by three goals and the last couple of minutes closing in. It didn’t matter to Asami though. Anytime Hiro had the ball she was ready to cheer and support him. He had played almost every position this game, except for goalie. When the whistle finally blew, signaling the end of the game, the boys had won four to nothing. One goal by Hiro.

“Hiro’s having a great season,” Bill pointed out. “It’s too bad he had to miss that game they lost last week. If he had played, I think they may have won it.”

“Yeah, he is doing well. But I’m not sure that one person can make that big of a difference.”

“Hiro can,” Janice jumped in. “He obviously leads the team and brings a whole new energy to the game. The kids really respect him.”

“I guess,” Asami said softly.

Bill placed his hand on Asami’s shoulder.

“We’re both sorry to hear what happened with Buckley. Know that we’re here if you need it,” Bill offered.

“And the rest of the team too,” Janice added.

Asami smiled gratefully at them. “Thank you. Really, thank you.”

“It’s the least we could do. You and your son are good people. I swear Chris would still be bullied if it weren’t for Hiro standing up for him.”

“Same for Peter,” another voice chimed in.

Asami turned to look over her shoulder and smiled softly at the older woman. She’s Peter’s grandmother, who adopted him when his mother and father both passed. Asami had heard about his struggles in school from Hiro.

“Dear, if anyone says anything mean about you two again, just send them my way.”

“Thanks, Mrs. Moore.”

Bill gave her shoulder one last squeeze. “The school’s behind you, not the Browns.”

* * *

“That is too cute,” pointed out Opal as Asami put the CD into the CD player. The thing Korra had sent her was a personal mix tape burned onto a CD. It brought her back to her high school days and burning tapes for friends.

“I haven’t listened to it yet.”

“So you’re going to get high and listen to it then. Solid plan,” Bolin said as he prepared the bowl.

“I guess.”

Asami turned up the volume and pressed play. She read the list of songs that Korra had handwritten as the first song played. She only knew one of them.

  1. Make You Mine - Public
  2. Promises - Handsome Ghost
  3. 1234 - Colony House
  4. Everything to Me - Great Good Fine
  5. The Simple Things - Michael Carreon
  6. With Love - Harbour
  7. Good Together - Honne
  8. Got You On My Mind - NF
  9. Let Me Touch Your Fire - A R I Z O N A
  10. Every Kind of Way - H.E.R
  11. Stuck With Me - Timeflies



Asami watched as Bolin brought a lighter to the bowl and charred the top of it. He inhaled deeply and then passed it to Opal. Opal did the same and held it out for Asami. 

“Just inhale, you don’t need to light it,” she instructed, smoke streaming out of her mouth.

Asami nodded and hesitantly brought it to her lips. Opal and Bolin looked at her encouragingly and she inhaled. She tried to hold it, but soon felt her throat burn slightly and began coughing. She handed the bowl to Bolin as tears filled her eyes. 

“Fuck,” Asami muttered.

“It happens,” Opal giggled before inhaling again. “Take a hit and hold it for at least ten seconds.”

Asami nodded having taken a drink of water, she was ready to try once more. She did as Opal instructed, this time not coughing up a storm. 

“I don’t feel anything.”

“Let it sit in,” Bolin said as he leaned back on the couch. “This playlist is good.”

“It is,” Asami agreed.

Each of them took a couple more hits before the bowl was done. Bolin cleaned it out as Opal began to laugh out of nowhere.

“What?” Asami asked.

“I just was thinking how cute Korra is to send you a mixtape.”

Asami giggled and her cheeks flushed. “She is cute.”

“God, you have it so bad for her.”

“I do though. Like no lie.”

Bolin suddenly got up, grabbing a box of leftover pizza from the refrigerator. After he took a piece, he handed one each to Asami and Opal.

“Why did you ask to smoke with us out of the blue?” Opal asked.

“Uh, Korra brought it up.”

“Of course.” Opal cuddled closer into Bolin. “What’d she say?”

“Just asked if I’d done it before.”

“Anything else?” Opal pressed.

“Maybe,” Asami giggled, remembering what Korra had said.

“She’s so high,” Opal whispered to Bolin who snickered. “What else did she say?”

Asami shrugged, taking a drink of her water. Her mouth felt funny and it was pretty distracting.

“You gotta share. We shared a bowl, we’re even closer than ever before,” Bolin added.

“Fine.” Asami sighed and began playing with the ends of her hair. “She said that she likes to have sex when she’s high,” Asami admitted. She held back a giggle, but knew her cheeks were flush.

“Damn,” muttered Bolin.

“So she wanted you to try it out and if you like it, you’re gunna bang high?” Opal asked.

“I guess so. I mean she didn’t say that explicitly.”

“She didn’t have to,” Opal mumbled, her mouth full of pizza.

Asami laid down on the floor, using her arm as a pillow. “She’s so hot,” she said staring up at the ceiling.

“Mhmm. Anything else you’d like to share, Asami,” Opal asked jokingly.

Asami seemed to take it seriously though. “I miss her and now I’m horny and really wanna talk to her.” She squinted her eyes as she sat up and began looking for her phone. “Where’s my phone?”

“On the table,” Bolin said as he nodded with his head towards it.

“Thanks.” Asami grabbed it and instantly made a funny face. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, I can never use my phone when I’m high,” Opal shared.

Asami blinked a couple of times and tried to focus as she found Korra in her favorites. She pressed call and laid back down as she waited for her to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Hiiiii,” Asami greet happily.

“What’s up, Babe?” Korra asked.

“I like it when you call me that,” Asami stated honestly.

“Uh, that’s good to hear.”

Asami burst into giggles and turned her head to look at Opal and Bolin. “I’m talking to Korra. She’s such a cutie. I like her so much,” she told her friends, ignoring the fact that the phone was still next to her ear, meaning Korra heard all of this. “She’s so smart and kicks butt on the soccer field. Plus Hiro likes her and that’s all that really matters.”

“Asami?”

Asami’s eyes widened when she heard Korra’s voice. 

“You okay?”

“I’m great.”

Opal and Bolin laughed at this. “She’s high as fuck!” Opal shouted. 

“Oooohhh,” Korra said in understanding.

“Put her on speaker. I want to talk to someone famous,” Bolin instructed.

“No, she’s mine.” Asami clung to her phone tighter and turned to stare up at the ceiling again. “I wish you were here.”

“And why’s that?”

“I’m horny. You didn’t tell me smoking would make me horny.”

Korra coughed slightly in surprise. “Uh, yeah. It does that to some people.”

“Well I guess I’m part of that some people.”

“Damn, I wish I was there too.”

“Three more days,” Asami reminded out of the blue.

“Yeah three more until I get to see your pretty face in person again.”

Asami smiled and faced Opal. “She thinks I’m pretty,” she gloated.

“Of course she does,” Opal said as she rolled her eyes. 

“Wait, Asami,” Korra said excitedly.

“Hmmm.”

“You’re listening to the CD I sent you!”

“Yup,” Asami said popping the p. “Says this song is ‘Every Kind of Way’ by H.E.R.”

“It is.”

“It’s kinda sexy.”

“Mhmm. I wanna love you in every kind of way. I wanna please you no matter how long it takes,” Korra sang.

Asami swallowed the lump in her throat. “Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”

“Do that.”

“Sing?”

“Say stuff like that.”

“It’s true though,” Korra said matter of factly.

Asami threaded her fingers through her hair and sat up. “I need to leave,” she told Opal and Bolin.

“What? Why?” Bolin asked surprised.

“I wanna go home.”

“Not when you’re high. Plus Hiroshi is with Hiro, so you’re fine.”

“Fine. Did you set up the guest room?”

“Yeah.”

“I’m going to bed then.” Asami left without another word, not catching the knowing glances that Opal and Bolin shared. She rushed to the guest room and shut the door quickly. “You still there?”

“Yeah,” Korra said.

“Can we switch to a video call?”

“Uh, yeah sure.” Asami didn’t have to wait long for Korra to call her again, this time a video call. “Why did y- fuck,” Korra muttered once she saw Asami.

Asami had placed the phone onto the dresser, facing the bed. Korra watched as Asami shimmied out of her tight jeans and they dropped to the floor. Leaving her in just her lace panties and a bralette. Asami made sure to really show off her ass before turning around and facing the screen. “Hey,” she said in a low tone.

Korra smirked as her eyes ran over Asami’s body. “Hi, Babe.”

“I love it when you call me that.”

“You should show me how much.”

Asami’s eyes darkened as she pulled her bra off of herself and brought a hand up to tease a stiffened peak. 

“Lie down and take off your panties,” Korra commanded.

Asami felt a rush of heat work it’s way downward from Korra’s commanding tone. She slid her panties down her long legs and then crawled onto the bed. Once she had propped herself up with the pillows, she became conscious of what they were doing and crossed her legs.

“Don’t be shy now. Open them.”

Korra bit into her lower lip as Asami unfolded her legs, her body on full display now. Her folds glistened and parted like a flower blossoming, ready for whatever Korra wanted her to do.

“Fuck, you’re absolutely stunning. I want to taste you so bad,” Korra groaned.

Asami squirmed a bit as she ran her own hands over her stomach, up to her breast to massage gently.

“Asami, I need you to listen to what I say, okay? Can you do that?”

Asami nodded. They hadn’t talked about this type of stuff before, but Asami didn’t mind handing control over to Korra. It was actually relieving for her to not be the one in control for once.

“Good. Keep playing with your amazing fucking tits for me. Okay?” Asami did as she was told, holding in a moan, knowing that she had to stay quiet. “Pull and pinch at your nipples, I know you like that.”

Asami let a moan slip out when she twisted just hard enough, but not causing too much pain. Her chest pushed upward and her legs spread wider.

“Close your eyes and focus on my voice.”

Asami did as she was told. Focusing on the feel of her own hands and Korra’s husky voice. She could tell that she was touching herself too.

“Suck two fingers and then play with your clit. Pretend that my hands are the ones making you feel good. Pretend that I’m there with you.”

Asami gasped as she swirled her fingers around her clit. Her breathing was becoming more labored and she began flicking the sensitive bud side to side.

“Korra,” she panted. 

“You’re doing good, Baby. Keep it up.”

“I need more,” Asami pleaded, her eyes still closed.

“Fuck. I wish I could be in you. Wish I could feel your walls fluttering around my fingers and pulling me in deeper. Do you want that? Want me in you?”

“Y-Yes,” Asami moaned.

“Then do it, go ahead.”

Asami’s breath hitched as she pushed two fingers into herself. She was soaked and her fingers went in with ease. She thrusted as her palm settled over her clit. She squirmed, imagining that the fingers in her were Korra’s. 

“Yes, Babe. Keep it up. I know you’re close,” Korra breathily encouraged. 

“I’m so close. So close,” Asami chanted. Her whole body was squirming now and she laid flat on the bed, having slid down from her propped position she had started in. 

“Me too,” Korra let Asami know.

Asami curled her fingers and pulsed her hand, keeping friction on her front wall. She let out a loud moan as her muscles tensed, her legs shaking and she saw white behind her eyelids. Her back arched off the bed as her orgasm washed over her. All she could hear was the pounding of her own pulse. She didn’t hear Korra’s low moans and gasps as she came too. 

“Fuck,” Korra muttered as she ran a hand through her hair.

Asami eased her eyes open and propped herself up with her elbows. “That was amazing.”

“It’s good when you’re high, right?” Korra asked with a smug smirk. “Although it’d be five hundred times better when we’re actually together.”

“I can only imagine.” Asami got up off the bed and grabbed her phone from the dresser. She turned off the light and then returned to the bed, curling herself up in the sheets. “That really was amazing though. Thank you.”

Korra chuckled. “The pleasure was all mine, truly.” Korra’s gaze flitted over Asami’s face. It was so beautiful even when illuminated with just the light of her cell phone. “I miss you.”

“Less than three days now.”

Korra nodded. 

“Did you find out how many days you can stay?” Asami asked.

“Four.”

“Okay,” Asami said, not able to mask her disappointment. She had been hoping for at least a week.”

“I know it’s now much. But I’m already pushing it by staying four days.”

“I understand.”

“If I could stay longer, I would.”

“I know,” Asami tried to assure again.

"Try to get some sleep, Sami. I'll call you tomorrow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you think of any songs that Asami would burn onto a CD for Korra?
> 
> Here are the songs from this week's chapter: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/01QTj59sRElBcDhOrFPB4C


	4. Part IV: Nerves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are errors. I only have proofread 75% of this, but wanted to update since it's been a while since the last chapter.

“Why can’t I come?” whined Hiro as he cleaned a bowl that was now empty, but had been full of cereal.

“You have school,” Asami reminded for the nth time.

“So what? Just call in that I’m sick.”

“No, Hiro.”

Asami grabbed her car keys and picked up Hiro’s backpack, holding it out towards him.

“Please,” Hiro pleaded with his hands clasped together in front of his chest.

“No. End of discussion,” Asami said sternly.

Hiro frowned and snatched his bag from her. “Fine, whatever.”

Asami clenched her jaw, holding back from snapping at him. She understood that he was eager to see Korra again, but he didn’t need to skip school. He’d been pushing and pushing to get to go to the airport, even after Asami explained to him that he’d get to see her after school and soccer practice.

“She’ll be with me when I pick you up from practice,” Asami explained.

“Kay.” Hiro walked past her muttering under his breath, “I still don’t see why I can’t just miss a bit of school.”

Asami rolled her eyes as she followed closely behind her grumbling son.

* * *

**Opal** [9:13am]   
Korra’s arriving today, right?

 **Asami** [9:15am]  
Yeah. At the airport now to pick her up actually :)

 **Opal** [9:16am]  
I have something for her

 **Asami** [9:17am]  
Really? What?

 **Opal** [9:20am]  
Just something she asked for ;)

 **Asami** [9:21am]  
Just tell me

 **Opal** [9:22am]  
Nope, i’m not gunna spoil the surprise

 **Asami** [9:22am]  
-_-

 **Asami** [9:23am]  
Tell me

 **Opal** [9:24am]  
Nope

 **Asami** [9:26am]  
Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee

 **Opal** [9:28am]  
U will find out soon enough :P

 **Asami** [9:28am]  
:(

Asami’s breath hitched and her heart skipped a beat when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist. She had been so immersed in her phone that she hadn’t realized Korra had snuck up on her.

“Hey, Babe.” Korra’s arms slipped from her waist and she turned the taller woman around. Her grin was so big that Asami couldn’t help but smile back and lean forward giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

There was an air of awkwardness between them. Neither knew what to really say or how much affection to show. Especially considering what had happened the last time they parted in the airport and the consequences of it.

“How was your flight?” Asami asked, her eyes roaming over Korra’s features.

“Good, good. I’m really happy to see you.” Korra took Asami’s hand into her own and began tugging Asami towards the exit. “Let’s go so I can actually show you how much I missed you,” she added with a wink.

A blush spread over Asami’s cheeks at the implication. “I missed you so much,” Asami admitted softly.

Korra smiled at her and squeezed her hand. “I missed you too. So so so much. You can even ask my teammates. I’m pretty sure that they’re going to make me a jar and I’m going to have to pay a quarter every time I say your name,” Korra joked.

“I’m sure Opal would like to be doing the same with me.”

“Oh, Opal has something for me. She’s at work now, right?”

Asami furrowed her brow. “Yeah. She told me that she had something for you, but wouldn’t tell me.”

Korra chuckled at this and let go of her hand, instead moving to wrap her arm around Asami’s waist as they walked through the parking lot.

“Well it’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“She said that too,” Asami grumbled.

Korra leaned up, kissing her cheek and mumbling softly against her skin. “You’re so beautiful.”

“Fine, don't tell me,” Asami sighed as she playfully pushed Korra away.

Asami pulled her key from her pocket and unlocked the car. As soon as they were seated in the SUV, Korra’s hand rested on her cheek, her thumb smoothing over her skin. Asami swallowed thickly as she watched Korra’s gaze fall to her lips. Asami’s eyes dropped to Korra’s slightly parted lips and they both moved closer, meeting in the middle.

Asami held back a gasp, not realizing how much she had missed being with Korra this intimately. Korra’s lips were gentle and loving as she continued to kiss Asami. Her tongue swiping over Asami’s lower lip, wanting to deepen the kiss. Instead, Asami pulled back and held Korra’s gaze.

“You okay?” Korra asked after a moment of silence.

“Uh, yeah,” Asami said somewhat dazed. “Um, my place?” she asked awkwardly. They had already agreed that Korra would be staying with her, but even though Asami knew she felt comfortable and safe with Korra, she just couldn’t help but act awkward at the moment.

Korra blinked for a moment, taking in Asami’s weird actions. “Yeah.”

Asami sighed and put the car into reverse, backing out of the spot and then leaving towards home. She flinched slightly when Korra reached out to hold her hand. Korra furrowed her brow, but maintained her composure and ran her thumb over the back of Asami’s knuckles.

“You sure you’re okay?” Korra asked once again.

“Yeah, why do you ask?” Asami replied, her eyes not leaving the road.

“I don’t know. You seem nervous.”

Asami worried her lower lip and nodded.

“Why?”

“I don’t know…” Asami’s voice trailed off and Korra brushed a stray strand of hair away from Asami’s face with her free hand. “I guess I was just really excited to see you and now that you’re here I’m really nervous and making things awkward.” Asami looked worriedly at Korra and then returned her attention to driving.

“It’s okay. I’m nervous too.”

“Why are you nervous?” Asami questioned this time.

“Same reason as you I guess. It’s been two weeks since we saw one another in person, so it’s not surprising that it’s kind of weird right now. Plus neither of us have really done this whole long distance thing before.”

“You’re all cool and collected though. Why do I have to be so awkward?” Asami groaned as she pulled into her driveway. She quickly turned off the car and ran a hand through her hair.

“Maybe on the outside.”

“I don’t believe that.”

Korra laughed and kissed Asami on the forehead. “Do you know what happened when I saw you in the airport today?”

“What?”

“My heart started racing and my palms began sweating like never before. My head literally went blank and all words left me. That’s why I didn’t call out to you and hugged you instead. You rendered me speechless without even meaning to. And that’s quite an achievement cause I like to talk… a lot.”

Asami didn’t know what to say to this. She just stared at Korra and in return Korra’s nose twitched slightly and she bit into her lower lip. Without saying anything Asami got out of her car and walked around to the passenger side. She jerked the door open.

“Woah,” Korra said in surprise as Asami pulled her from the car and towards the house. Korra was just barely able to kick the car door shut, coming to the conclusion that she’d get her bags later.

“Asami,” Korra tried as Asami unlocked the door and pushed it open. Asami strutted a few steps away from Korra into the hallway and then froze. “Asami? What’s up? Did I do something wrong?” Korra shut the door and look concerned at Asami's back.

“No. Please just don’t say anything for a second,” Asami said, her voice shaky.

Korra stepped forward and put her hand on Asami’s shoulder. When she tried to turn Asami, Asami resisted. Asami’s breath hitched and she began to gasp. Korra quickly stepped around to find Asami’s eyes clenched shut and her breathing getting faster and faster. She looked down to see Asami’s hands shaking and the rest of her body tense.

“Hey.” Korra tried to speak calmly as she cupped Asami’s face. “It’s okay, Sami. Breath. In... Out... In... Out…” Korra soothed trying to stop Asami from hyperventilating.

Asami’s breathing gradually evened out. She let out one more shaky breath before opening her eyes and meeting Korra’s gaze.

“I’m sorry,” she practically whimpered.

“Was that a panic attack?”

Asami nodded. She used to have them often after Itachi’s death, but they had been much less frequent as the years passed. She hated to admit it, but she knew what had caused this one. It was clear as day to her, but it was also clear that Korra had no idea what was going on.

“Um, let me grab you some water.” Korra guided Asami to the couch in the living room. She soon returned with a glass of water, handing it to Asami.

Asami took a small sip and then placed it onto the coffee table. “Thank you.”

“Yeah, no problem.”

“I’m sorry,” Asami apologized once more.

“You don’t need to apologize.”

“But I just-”

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. Really. I mean I might have been caught off guard, but it’s all good,” Korra assured. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Asami closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead out of a combination of frustration and embarrassment. She had never wanted Korra to see her like that, like this. In less than an hour Asami had been awkward and nervous with Korra. On top of that she had also had a panic attack, probably scaring the younger woman and making her second guess why she would ever date her.

“It sometimes happens when I’m overwhelmed. It doesn’t happen often.”

“D-did I overwhelm you? Like with what I said in the car?”

“No. It wasn’t that.”

“Oh. Okay.”

They sat in silence, Korra’s hand on Asami’s thigh, her finger tracing random patterns.

“What was it then?” Korra dared to ask.

“Nothing.”

“Asami.”

“Fine. Doyouknowwhatatouchmenotis?” Asami blurted, merging all of the words.

“What? Sorry I don’t know what you just said.”

“Do you know that a touch-me-not is?” she repeated, much slower this time.

Korra’s brow raised. “Yeah,” her tone confused.

“Opal suggested that you might be one.”

Korra’s mouth dropped open and she looked even more confused. She pointed to herself and tilted her head. “Wait, what? Me? Why?”

“I told her about the night before your flight and how you didn’t really let me… you know…” Asami trailed off, not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.

“Uh okay. But no. I’m definitely not a touch-me-not,” Korra said shaking her hands to convey that she wasn’t.. “I-I just thought it would be nice for you to have a night for you. A night where someone else put you first and you didn’t have to worry about anything. I- Have you been worried about this the whole time? Is that why you just had a panic attack?”

“Not exactly. I told Opal that I didn’t think you were…” Asami sighed. “As for the panic attack… when you said that stuff in the car all I could think about was that you always tend to know what to say. You’ve been the one to take care of me, to wait for me, to make me feel good. And so when I got out of the car, I had made up my mind that I’d do the same for you. I’d kiss you hard and bring you up to my room. To show you how much I care for you and appreciate everything that you’ve done for me. B-but as soon as we walked into the house, I just kind of froze. I thought about what Opal had said. And then I also thought about how I probably will suck and I haven’t done anything with a woman in so long before being with you and…” Asami stopped rambling when her teary eyes met Korra’s.

“I don’t always know what I’m saying or doing with you, Asami. As I said… Whatever I present on the outside is not what’s happening inside. I-I don’t know what I’m doing. I mean sure in bed, yeah. But I have no idea how to be in a relationship and make it last. I have no idea what I’m supposed to do with or say to Hiro. You’re not the only one that feels a little out of their element at the moment. And that’s okay, at least I think so. We’ll learn and figure this all out together. And if that means you taking your time when it comes to anything sexual, then I am completely and utterly okay with that.”

“See, you do always know what to say.”

Korra shook her head and then pulled Asami into her arms. The two of them naturally laid down, Korra spooning Asami to comfort her. She nuzzled her nose into her dark locks, taking in the strong scent of vanilla and the scent that just was Asami.

“Also based on what we’ve done already,” Korra started softly. “I’m pretty sure whatever we end up doing will be amazing.”

Asami was glad that Korra was behind her because she was blushing furiously. “I’m not so sure about that,” Asami mumbled just over a whisper.

Korra’s arms tightened around her body and pulled her as close as possible. Asami held back a gasp when she felt Korra’s lips just below her ear and then sucking on her ear lobe.

“I’m sure,” Korra said huskily. But then she let out a big yawn and snuggled closer to Asami. “I’m also sure that I’m exhausted from the game and traveling,” she chuckled.

“Sleep then,” Asami murmured as she intertwined her fingers with Korra’s tan ones.

Korra just nodded into the back of Asami’s neck, drifting into darkness before she could say another word.

After almost an hour of just lying there, Asami eased Korra’s arms from around her and sat up. She turned back to look down at the sleeping soccer player. Asami’s hand caressed Korra’s smooth cheek before leaning down and kissing her tenderly. She left the couch, moving silently through her house to the kitchen. As quietly as possible, she prepared lunch for the two of them, knowing that Korra would be starving once she woke up from her nap.

* * *

“What are you making?”

Asami turned to see Korra leaning in the archway of the kitchen. She smiled warmly at her as she measured out a teaspoon of honey. She added it to the mixture and then stirred it as Korra approached.

“Mediterranean quinoa salad,” Asami said. She drizzled the dressing over the large bowl holding the rest of the ingredients that she had already prepared and chopped.

Korra hugged Asami from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. “Looks good.” Korra’s voice was still thick from her sleep, making her all the more cute.

“It’s healthy, but also tastes good. And I know how much you have to watch what you eat.”

“You’re the best.” Korra snagged a tomato from the bowl and popped it into her mouth. “Mmm, that dressing is great.”

“If you’d let me go, I can serve you a bowl.”

“Or you can just stay here.” Korra picked out some avocado and ate that, ignoring Asami. When she reached out to pick something else from the salad, Asami playfully slapped her hand away.

“This isn’t just for you. Hiro will have some when he gets home and Opal will probably want some too.”

“You mean this whole bowl isn’t just for me,” Korra gasped in mock surprise. She let go of Asami and sat on the counter as she watched her prepare a bowl for her. When Asami held it out to her, she smirked and gave her a wink. “Thank you.”

As Korra ate, Asami cleaned up the kitchen. It didn’t take her long and she put the leftover salad into the refrigerator.

“Aren’t you going to eat?”

“I’m not hungry right now.”

“You should eat.” Korra pouted and she held up a spoonful of food. She glanced between Asami and the spoon, waiting for the woman to come take it.

“I’m fine, Korra.”

Korra squinted her eyes and shook her head. “Eat.”

Asami sighed and reluctantly reached out to take the spoon from Korra, who jerked away and then pushed the spoon towards Asami’s lips.

“You can’t be serious,” Asami half gasped half laughed.

“If I take anything seriously in this world, that would be food.”

Asami couldn’t believe that she was about to do it, but she did. She shook her head before finally taking the spoon into her mouth, allowing Korra to actually feed her. When she looked at Korra, her heart swelled just a bit more. She had a goofy little smile on her face that made the slight embarrassment all worth it.

Asami poked Korra in the middle of her forehead. “You’re too cute.”

“I’m not cute.” Korra placed down the now empty bowl and hopped down from the counter.

Asami’s brow rose and she grinned. “Then what are you?”

Korra shrugged. “Not cute.”

“You are though.”

Korra placed her hands on Asami’s hips and glared up at her. “Nuh uh.”

“You’re cute, no doubt about it.”

Korra chuckled and was about to pull Asami into a kiss when the doorbell rang. They both furrowed their brows, wondering who it could be.

Asami left the kitchen, Korra close behind her. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a huge smile and a bunched up pair of socks being shaken in front of her face.

“Um. Hi, Bo,” Asami said still confused.

“Korra here?”

Asami moved to the side, allowing Bolin in. She watched as he handed the sock to her and then whispered something in her ear, causing both of them to laugh. Korra slapped her hand on his shoulder and thanked him.

“Well, I just had to stop by.” He motioned goodbye to the two of them and a wink to Korra before bounding out of the house and to his car parked outside.

“That was weird,” Asami said even more confused now. She then pointed to the socks in Korra’s hands. “Why’d he give you socks?”

Korra chuckled and unwrapped the socks. She then tilted the opening of one into the palm of her hand.

“Oh,” Asami said her eyes widening in surprise. A lighter, small bowl, and a small baggy now lay in Korra’s palm.

“We don’t have to smoke, but thought it might be fun.”

“So that’s the surprise Opal was talking about?”

Korra nodded. “No pressure though. Like I totally understand if you wouldn’t want to.”

“Maybe. I’ll think about it.”

“Okay cool. Is there a good place for me to hide it so that Hiro doesn’t find it?”

“Anywhere in my bedroom. He never goes in there.”

Korra nodded and made her way up the stairs two at a time.

“Be right back,” she shouted over her shoulder down towards Asami.

* * *

Asami watched as Korra glanced down at her watch and her leg jumped up and down. She had this weird, nervous energy about her at the moment and Asami had no idea why. Asami reached over the center console of the car, placing her hand on her knee, stopping the jerking movement.

“Is something wrong?” Asami asked this time around.

“I think Hiro thinks I’m cooler than I am,” Korra chuckled. “I don’t get why he wants me to meet Nikki so badly.”

“Is that what’s making you so nervous right now?” Asami asked in surprise.

‘What if I embarrass him?”

Asami gaped at Korra. “If anyone was to embarrass him, that would be me. Korra, you are the coolest person I know and just being a world renowned soccer player has already gained you so many points with Nikki. To be honest I really don’t get why you’re nervous. You’ve been fine with Hiro this whole time.”

“Yeah, but now Hiro expects me to impress someone else. That’s different. I don’t care if Nikki likes me, I care that I make a good impression so that Hiro is okay.” Korra groaned. “I know it sounds silly.”

Asami shook her head and moved the hand that was on Korra’s knee to find one of Korra’s hands. “It’s actually really cute how much you care,” Asami said giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.

“Wait.” Korra squinted her eyes and put her hand to her forehead, shielding them from the sun. “Is that them?”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed. Hiro and Nikki were walking through the parking lot towards them, hand in hand. “I’m kind of jealous how well they suit each other.”

“They’re like that perfect couple you see in public and have to hold back from gagging,” Korra joked.

“No, but really.”

They both laughed. Asami quickly gave Korra a peck on the cheek before the kids got close enough to see. “You’ll like her and she’ll like you. I promise,” Asami comforted softly.

“We’ll see about that,” Korra huffed as the kids opened the doors and slid into the back seats.

“Hey, man.” Korra turned and gave Hiro a fist bump. She then held out her hand to Nikki. “I’m Korra.”

Nikki’s eyes widened and she glanced from Hiro to Korra’s hand and then back up to Korra’s eyes. She took Korra’s hand into hers shaking it gently and then letting go. “I-I’m Nikki. It’s really nice to finally meet you. Hiro talks about you all the time.”

Korra quirked a brow at Hiro. “Oh really now?” she teased. “Better not be spilling my secrets.”

Asami turned to Korra. “Secrets?”

“She just talks about you, Mom,” Hiro said, now teasing Korra.

“Woah. If I remember correctly we talk about way more than just your mother. Like soccer… video games… food… and well girls. So I guess the two of you do come up pretty often,” Korra said motioning with her hand to Asami and Nikki.

Asami and Nikki shared a look and then both broke into unrestrained laughter. “You’re such a dork,” Asami said placing a hand on Korra’s bicep and squeezing it affectionately. This got everyone laughing. “Okay, Okay,” Asami gasped, her laughter dying down. “Where are we going to eat?”

“Nothing fancy. Nikki and I are still in our practice clothes,” Hiro pointed out.

“Right.” Asami racked her brain for places to go. She glanced at Korra. “Any ideas?”

Korra shrugged. “I’m not from around here.”

“Narook’s Noodles?” Nikki chimed in.

“Yeah, they have dank ramen!” Hiro agreed.

Asami sighed, deciding not to address Hiro using slang that was associated with smoking and stoners. She’d talk to him later if she remembered.

“Narook’s it is then.”

* * *

“What was it like being in the World Cup?” Nikki asked Korra.

Korra slurped up her noodles and then swallowed. “Life changing. I don’t even really know how to put it into words.”

“What was it, like 25 million people or so watched, right?” Nikki asked.

“I think so.”

“What? That’s amazing,” Asami gasped.

Korra nodded.

“She’s playing in this year’s World Cup too,” Hiro explained.

“It’s still so crazy that I’m sitting with a gold medalist right now!”

The other three at the table chuckled at Nikki’s enthusiasm.

“I still find it crazy too.” Asami nudged Korra’s shoulder with her own. She smiled when she saw the blush covering Korra’s cheeks.

The two of them watched as Nikki whispered something to Hiro. He furrowed his brow as he listened and began nodding his head.

“Korra,” Hiro started. “Want to play a pickup game with some of our teammates after our practices tomorrow?”

“Sure. That actually sounds like it could be a lot of fun.”

“Mom, you can play too.”

“Thanks for the offer, but I don’t think so. It’s been a long time since I played,” Asami turned down.

“Oh come on, Sami.”

Asami glared at Korra. “I’d probably hurt myself.”

“You won’t. Plus I want to see you play,” Korra said, pouting slightly.

“Don’t,” Asami whispered.

“I’m not doing anything.”

“Please play, Asami,” urged Nikki this time.

“Come on, Mom. All three of us want you to play.”

“Maybe.”

“No we need a definite yes,” Korra pressed.

Asami looked around the table, all three of the people around her pleading with their eyes and pouting lips. “Fine,” she agreed exasperated, not being able to say no to all of them.

“Yes!” they shouted in unison.

* * *

“You didn’t force Hiro to stay over at his Grandfather’s… did you?” jokingly asked Korra as she played with Asami’s hair. They had gotten back to the house a little while ago, after dropping off Nikki and then Hiro at his grandfather’s. Asami was resting her head in Korra’s lap as they watched a movie in the living room.

“He always goes over the first Friday of the month and then stays until Sunday night. I just asked my father to have him go over a night early.”

“Hmm. And he was okay with that?” Korra asked, looking down at her.

“He was. Any extra day he gets with Hiro, he takes.”

Korra continued to stroke her fingers through Asami’s hair. “That's sweet.”

“I think it’s just good that he spend time with him. Our family’s small, so I want us to stay close.”

“So it’s your dad or Itachi’s?”

“Mine. Itachi’s parents moved down to Florida, so we don’t see them often. But we do keep in touch.”

“I see.”

“What about your family?” asked Asami.

“My parents are back in Portland. I think I mentioned them taking care of Naga when I’m gone. I have a younger brother, Kaegan. He’s a sophomore in college right now.”

“What school does he go to?”

“Cornell.”

“Smarty pants then.”

“Definitely. He’s studying bio and hoping to apply to their veterinary program as a graduate student. He also plays hockey for them.”

“Hmm, your parents must be proud of you two,” Asami hummed. She had closed her eyes, relaxing from Korra’s touch.

“Yeah they are.” Korra rested her hand against Asami’s cheek and tilted her head to face her. She then leaned down to kiss Asami gently. “Don’t fall asleep on me now,” she murmured, her lips brushing against Asami’s with each word.

“I won’t if you keep doing that,” Asami teased a smirk playing on her lips.

Korra’s lips were back on hers and she let out a contented moan as she felt Korra’s hand slip under the hem of her t-shirt. Her hand smoothed over the skin of her side, teasing patterns over her ribcage and just under the edge of her bra.

Asami readjusted herself without her lips leaving Korra’s. She swept a leg over Korra, straddling the the woman as her strong hands traced over the smooth skin of her back and shoulders, sending a shiver down Asami’s spine.

Asami swallowed her nerves and made the first move to push this moment further. Her hands grabbed the hem of Korra’s shirt and pulled up, their lips parting only so that the shirt could be removed and thrown to god knows where. Korra groaned as Asami’s lips left hers and began kissing her sharp jawline and then down her neck. Asami’s hands also snuck under Korra’s sports bra, massaging her breasts, her nipples stiffening at the touch.

“Fuck,” Korra muttered breathlessly. She slipped her hands from Asami’s shirt and grasped at Asami’s hips, guiding them to grind against her stomach.

Asami moaned into Korra’s neck at the friction and her thumbs teased Korra’s nipples. Korra let out a shaky breath as Asami sucked at her pulse point.

“That feels so good,” Korra praised.

“Bedroom?” Asami husked.

“You sure?” Korra asked, placing a hand on Asami’s cheek and guiding her to meet her eyes.

Asami tilted her head, kissing the palm of Korra’s hand and closed her eyes for a moment. She eased them open, taking in Korra’s forever waiting and patient eyes.

“I think I’m good now, still kind of nervous, but good,” Asami confessed in a whisper.

Korra pursed her lips and nodded. “Bedroom then.” Korra’s hands slipped down the clasp just beneath Asami’s ass and lifted both of them from the couch with a grunt. Asami’s arms and legs clasped around Korra, surprised at the sudden display of strength.

“You’re seriously thinking of carrying me all the way upstairs?”

“Mhmm.” Korra smirked confidently at her. “Easy-peezy.”

“You sure about that?” Asami challenged as she lowered her face into the crook of Korra’s neck, trailing hot kisses all along the smooth skin.

Korra chuckled as she made it to the stairs, taking each step carefully.

“If I trip, it’s your fault.”

“Mmm,” Asami hummed as she sucked affectionately at Korra’s pulse point once again.

Korra reached the top of the stairs without issue, but instead of going straight to Asami’s room, she slammed the woman’s back against the wall. Asami gasped as Korra’s hands tightened on her ass and she pushed forward, her stomach pressed against Asami’s throbbing clit.

Asami’s head snapped backward and away from Korra’s neck as Korra continued to roll her hips, creating a pleasurable, but almost unbearable burn against her.

“Fuck, keep doing that,” Asami panted.

But when Korra heard Asami’s breathless voice, she stopped. One of her hands left Asami’s rear and pushed past Asami’s yoga pants and panties, greeted by the hot wetness waiting for her. She dipped her fingers low, gathering the wetness there and then moved back up to Asami’s clit. She circled it, not directly stimulating it. As she did this she nipped and sucked at Asami’s jawline and neck.

Asami’s breathing hastened and her back arched away from the wall. Her legs wrapped around Korra’s waist tighter and her hips ground against Korra’s hand, wanting more.

“More,” she begged. “I need more.”

“Shhh,” Korra shushed. She didn’t listen to Asami and continued to tease her. Building her up slowly, wanting to push her over the brink in the most memorable of ways.

Asami bit into her lower lip and clenched her eyes shut as Korra’s fingers teased her clit directly, but then went back to their circular motions.

“Please,” Asami whispered between her gasps.

Korra lifted her head and crashed her lips with Asami’s as she plunged her fingers down and in. She curled her fingers, hitting that perfect spot. She continued to pump in and out, curling her fingers at random times.

Asami cried out. Her voice cracking as she raced toward the edge. She clenched her eyes shut, seeing white behind her lids as Korra added a third finger and thrusted her hips, pushing deeper and deeper.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Asami chanted, her moans getting louder and louder. “Korra!” she shouted as every muscle in her body tensed and pleasure rolled over her. Her toes curled and her fingers dug into Korra’s shoulders. Her hips jerked erratically as Korra’s fingers slowed and the pressure of her palm on her clit lessoned.

Asami eased down from her orgasm and she slumped in Korra’s arms. She rested her cheek on her shoulder, her nose tucked into the crook of Korra’s neck. Korra stood there holding Asami, allowing her to enjoy the afterglow of her orgasm. Asami’s breathing eventually evened out and she let out a long contented sigh.

“Okay that… um, wow,” Asami mumbled.

Korra chuckled and she started walking to Asami’s bedroom. “You good?”

“Not what I planned, but yeah,” Asami giggled. “I kinda wanted to make you come first tonight,” she whispered, her breath brushing against Korra’s ear. She could feel Korra shiver slightly before being placed down onto her bed.

Asami scooted backward and held up a hand when Korra put a knee onto it, about to follow her. “Everything off,” Asami commanded as she pulled off her own clothes.

Korra quirked a brow, but then nodded. “Yes ma’am.” Once she had stripped she crawled onto the bed, making sure to kiss her way up Asami’s body until their lips finally met once again. Asami tangled her fingers into Korra’s short brown locks and held her close, deepening the kiss. Their tongues flitted against one another in a perfect dance. Asami groaned into the kiss when she felt Korra start grinding against her thigh, spreading her wetness along her creamy skin.

She reached down and placed her hands on Korra’s hips, stilling her. Korra pulled back to look at her confused, but then gasp when Asami flipped their positions. Korra smiled up at Asami, her hair splayed across the pillow.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” Korra said, her eyes filled with affection for the woman above her.

Asami hesitated as her eyes focused on a new bruise on Korra’s neck. “Sorry,” she apologized as her fingers lightly smoothed over the skin.

“It’s okay. You can explain it to Hiro when he sees it,” Korra joked.

Asami’s jaw dropped and she looked at Korra with disbelief. “You did not just bring up my son when we’re both naked.”

Korra threaded her hand through Asami’s hair, pushing it away from her face. “I did, which probably wasn’t the best thing to say,” Korra admitted. “See I don’t always say the right things,” she added.

“I guess not.”

Asami was glad that Korra was able to lighten the mood. It was evident that she picked up Asami’s hesitation and was trying to make this as comfortable as she could for the older woman. She wanted to make Korra feel like she had. She wanted to, but she still was so nervous. What if her worries were right and she was bad at this? What if she really had gotten so rusty to the point of her not knowing what to do?

“You know you don’t have to, right?”

“Hmm?” Asami asked, not knowing what Korra was talking about.

“Like you don’t need to return any favors or anything. You don’t owe me anything, Sami.”

“Oh.” Asami hadn’t even realized that she had been staring into space, lost in her own thoughts, until Korra had spoken. “I want to,” Asami stated, trying to sound confident, but coming out more unsure than she had hoped.

Korra stretched her arms and legs out. “Take your time then. I’m in no rush. Don’t mind having a beautiful woman straddling me at all.” Korra smirked up at her with that cocky crooked grin.

“You’re so cocky.”

“Only sometimes.” Korra’s hands caressed Asami’s sides, sending tingles across her skin.

“God, you’re such a dork.”

Korra shrugged and then sighed. Her eyes were first focused on Asami’s face, searching for what to do next. Asami knew that Korra was waiting for her, for her to finally make the first move.

She swallowed hard and leaned down, giving Korra a quick peck on the lips. “Talk to me. Let me know if you like something or you don’t.”

“Of course,” Korra assured.

Asami took in a deep breath and then exhaled, trying to calm herself. Korra cupped her face, blues meeting greens.

“You’ll do great. Don’t worry.”

Asami nodded and kissed one of Korra’s wrists. Korra’s hands dropped from Asami’s face and to her hips. Asami hesitated for just a moment before she brought her lips to Korra’s once more. It didn’t take long for the kiss to become passionate once more and their hands to wander.

Korra groaned as Asami’s hand played with her breast, her thumb flicking over her hardened nipple.

Asami trailed kissed downward, stopping to suck at Korra’s collarbone, adorning her dark skin with new marks. Korra’s hips jerked in reaction and Asami squeezed at her breast harder.

“Holy shit,” she muttered as Asami lavished her breast with kisses, avoiding it’s hardened peak.

Asami’s tongue flitted over the tip, causing Korra to gasp and her chest to push upward. Asami continued to tease Korra, until Korra’s hand threaded into her hair, pulling her as close as possible. She clasped her lips and sucked softly, eliciting a moan from Korra.

“Harder.” Korra’s voice came out deep and husky.

Asami did as she was told, even teasing the peak with her teeth, which caused Korra to squirm and her breath to catch. Korra almost whined when she felt Asami’s lips leave her breast, but held it back when she felt the lips return on her opposite breast, giving it the same treatment as a hand massaged the other.

Asami lifted her gaze and almost froze when she took in Korra’s darkened half-lidded eyes. This urged her on to keep going and she planted one last kiss to Korra’s breast and then began kissing and nipping her way down. She sucked hard, leaving marks scattered across Korra’s abs, finding that Korra’s grip tightened in her hair and her breathing hastened when she did so.

Asami kept moving downward, until she froze taking in Korra’s dark, glistening folds. She glanced up at Korra, who had an almost dazed look on her face.

“You do-” Korra’s words were abruptly cut off and replaced with a moan as Asami trailed her tongue up her folds experimentally. There was something earthy, natural, and salty to Korra’s taste. But it was addicting and Asami swiped her tongue back up her folds once more and swirled the tip of her tongue around the bundle of nerves peeking up from underneath its hood.

“Good, that’s good,” Korra mumbled. She pushed Asami’s hair back away from her face and then leaned her head back against the pillows. “Fuck.”

Asami tested out different strokes, gradually finding that Korra liked a harder touch and direct pressure to her clit. Korra continued to try to move Asami’s hair out of the way, but then almost had to hold back her laughter when Asami blew a strand of hair away from her mouth.

Korra grabbed the hair tie from around her wrist. “Asami,” she said holding it out for the woman.

Asami took the elastic and sat up slightly, gathering her hair.

“Should have thought of this before,” she sighed, but then fumbled with the elastic dropping it to the bed. Her eyes landed between Korra’s legs, where her hand was flicking her clit back and forth.

“Yeah,” Korra said breathlessly.

Asami quickly pulled her hair into a messy bun and settled between Korra’s legs again. “So back and forth?” she asked in a teasing tone.

“Whatever’s good, but that can usually get me off.”

Asami nodded. Instead of using her mouth, she ran her fingers over the wet folds. She teased her, dipping a fingertip in and then sliding back up to her clit, but never giving enough to bring her to orgasm.

“Two, put in two,” Korra gasped, done with the teasing.

Asami bit into her lower lip as she watched her own fingers slide into Korra. She paused, letting her adjust to the pleasurable stretch, not moving until Korra’s hips began to roll, trying to get the friction she needed. Asami gave it to her, gradually increasing the speed of her thrusts.

“Fuck, I’m close… So close,” Korra panted.

Asami took a risk and stopped thrusting. She curled her fingers, hoping to find that special spot and pulsed her wrist, making sure there was direct pressure on the area at all times. She then lowered herself and sucked hard on Korra’s clit.

“Fuck… Asami...Sami.”

This paid off and after a few moments Korra’s walls clenched around her fingers and more wetness spilled from her. Asami watched as her mouth fell open in a silent scream and her chest pushed upward. Her free hand dug into the comforter and the other held Asami’s head in place.

“Come here,” Korra sighed as she pulled Asami up and kissed her hard. She leaned back, laughing softly as soft waves of pleasure continued to spread through her body. “And you were nervous that you’d be bad,” she chuckled.

Asami cuddled into Korra’s side.

“It has been five years… and many more since I was with a woman,” Asami reminded.

“Didn’t show,” Korra said, her voice sleepy.

“You helped though.”

“Not really.”

“You made me feel comfortable. You kept reassuring me and supporting me. I don’t think I would have been able to do anything if it weren’t for that,” Asami confessed.

“Fine, I’m glad that I could help then.”

Korra sat up and pulled the comforter from underneath them and pushed it off the bed. She then pulled the sheet around the two of them as she lay back down.

“We better get some sleep… you do have work tomorrow,” Korra pointed out.

“I know,” Asami groaned into Korra’s chest. “I wish I could have taken another day off, but I already took off today. What do you plan to do?”

“Not sure yet. I’ll figure something out.”

“I’m only there till three tomorrow. So it’s not too long.”

“Okay.” Korra kissed the top of Asami’s head. “Thank you for tonight, Babe,” she mumbled.

Asami nuzzled closer. “No, thank you.”

* * *

Asami groaned sleepily as she swatted at her neck. Something had tickled her awake and she instinctively tried to brush it away. Instead she was greeted by a soft ‘ow’ from behind her. She tilted her head to look back and saw Korra rubbing her nose.

“Crap, sorry.”

“I let you take all the blankets and this is how I’m repaid,” grumbled Korra as she rolled over to wrap her arms back around Asami.

Asami rubbed her eyes with the heels of her palms. “Sorry. I’m kind of a blanket hog sometimes.”

“I learned that,” chuckled Korra. “You didn’t do that the last time we slept together though.”

“Well I pretty much died that night, sooo…”

They both laughed at this as Asami tried to untangle herself, finally raising the sheet for Korra to snuggle underneath it with her.

“Shit,” Asami blurted as she jerked away. “You’re freezing.”

“I wonder why,” Korra stated sarcastically as she pulled Asami’s warm body to hers. Her cold hands wandering over Asami’s smooth skin.

Asami glanced at the alarm clock, she had two hours before she needed to be to work. Meaning she needed to be out of bed within the next hour.

She rolled over to face Korra and tapped her nose with her finger.

Korra’s eyes opened, bearing her crystal blues. “Hmm?”

“I need to get ready soon.”

“Or you could stay.”

“Nice try. But you know I can’t.”

Korra sighed. “Fine, but we shower together this morning.”

“I think I can manage that.”

Even though they were able to get out of bed and Asami had almost a full two hours to get ready, she was still late for work.

* * *

**Korra** [3:23pm]   
Hey! Hiro’s practice is done at 3:45, right?

 **Asami** [3:32pm]  
Yeah.

 **Korra** [3:35pm]  
Cool. I’m with a friend right now. I’ll meet you at the field :]

 **Asami** [3:36pm]  
Okay. See you soon :)

Asami put her phone back into her pocket and rummaged through the old box. She was looking for her cleats, considering that she had been convinced to play soccer last night. She pushed aside some old science fair trophies and t-shirts, then smiled when she found her old but familiar bright red cleats.

She packed a bag with her cleats, a couple water bottles, high socks, and a few snacks if any of the kids were hungry. She had already changed into a t-shirt and shorts, throwing on a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt of them due to the weather getting colder as fall got closer to ending.

She left, ready to make a fool of herself in front of many kids and her girlfriend.

* * *

“Where’s Korra?”

Asami looked up from her cleats and shrugged. “She said she’d meet me here. She knows what time so she should be here soon,” Asami explained. She finished lacing up and then stood. “Woah,” she muttered under her breath. She really was going to have to get used to being back in her cleats.

“Want to pass around while we wait?”

“That might be a good idea,” Asami chuckled and followed her son onto the field.

They didn’t get long to warm up before everyone's attention was drawn to two people walking over, both with duffle bags over their shoulders.

“Holy shit,” Hiro gasped.

“Hiro,” Asami reprimanded. She looked back to see Korra walking over with someone who looked very familiar. “Who’s that?” she asked Hiro, assuming that he knew due to her reaction.

“Mom, you saw her play. It’s Rose Lavelle.”

“Ohhhh,” Asami said with a nod. She remembered her now. “That’s who she must have met up with today.”

“That’s so cool,” Nikki said with awe beside Hiro.

Asami rolled her eyes at the kids being awestruck and strided over to greet the two. She pulled Korra into a warm hug and then shook Rose’s hand, introducing herself.

“Korra couldn’t stop talking about you,” Rose teased nudging Korra playfully with her elbow.

“Not even going to try and deny it,” she laughed as they sat down to put on their cleats. “How many kids we got?”

“Um well… the majority of both teams stayed knowing that they’d get to meet you,” Asami explained.

“Oh. And they got an added bonus of Rose being here. So are we doing battle of the sexes?”

“Actually yes. The boys were telling the girls that there was no way they’d be able to beat them. So of course the girls have taken this as a challenge and the teams were decided. But you two obviously need to be on opposite teams.” Asami motioned to the two professionals.

“Yeah,” Rose agreed. “Boys or girls, Twinkle Toes?”

“Twinkle Toes?” Asami blurted.

“Yeah, Boxx gave her that nickname when she was younger.”

“That’s amazing,” Asami laughed.

“You just had to tell her.”

“I’m here to embarrass you, personally and in soccer,” Rose joked.

“Screw you. But I’ll take the boys since Hiro’s playing.”

“Sounds good.” Rose hopped up to her feet and jogged over to the girls who were already trying to figure out their starting line up. The boys seemed to have it all figured out and were on the field, one spot open for Korra as a center mid.

“Which team are you going with?”

“Neither preferably.”

“Oh come on.” Korra stood and placed her hands on Asami’s shoulders. “Just be on Hiro’s team… and mine.” She flashed a smile at her as she jogged over to Hiro. She talked to him and then pointed at Asami, her son nodding.

“Mom! You’re on our team!” he shouted. “You’ll be a sub. Go chill with Chris!”

She waved off Hiro and Korra and went over to the bench where four boys were sitting, including Chris. She looked down to see his foot in an air cast and crutches sitting beside him. She had watched the game where he had sprained his ankle due to a mistimed tackle.

“How’s your ankle feeling?”

“Much better. Thanks for asking, Asami.” She was glad that he called her by her first name. She had known Chris since he was a baby and during that time he struggled with her name, calling her Asssss-mi. Then he turned to using her last name and finally she was able to convince him to use her first name. He was one of Hiro’s closest friends along with Ben who had moved a state over last year, so they saw much less of one another.

“Will you be able to play the last few games?”

“I think I’ll be able to play the last two, but that’s it.”

They had five games left, so at least he’d be able to play a couple more.

“Mmm, that’s better than none.”

Asami hadn’t even noticed that they’d started due to there being no referee and shrieking whistle. Already Korra had the ball, running circles around the kids and making sure to pass just before Rose got too close. The game was close, the girls seeming to have a better defense and the boys having a better midfield. The girls goalie made some early and impressive saves causing many of the boys to grumble.

“The goalie’s good,” Asami pointed out.

“Her name’s Ivy. I think if she gets two more shutouts she’ll be setting a new record for the school.”

Asami nodded. “That’s incredible.”

“Yeah.”

“Good job, Nikki!” Asami shouted before realizing she was cheering for the team that she wasn’t on. She clamped a hand over her mouth and looked at the boys on the bench apologetically. Nikki had just scored a goal, putting the girls ahead.

Before kick off, Hiro jogged over with two other boys following him. “You’re in,” he said tilting his head towards the field.

“I’m going in for you? You’re midfield.”

“Not me, Henry. He’s left back.”

“Oh. I mean I still won’t play well, but at least it’s not mid.” Asami stood and Hiro held up his fist. She returned the fist bump.

“You’ll do fine,” he encouraged.

“We’ll see about that,” Asami said doubtfully as she jogged into position.

The kick off was passed back to Korra, who glanced over her shoulder and passed it back to Asami just to mess with her. Asami would have glared at her if she didn’t have to focus so much on what she was doing. She collected the ball well enough and passed it forward to the left midfielder. He turned with the ball, passing it back to Korra in the middle who shielded Rose and turned. Korra saw and opening and crossed the ball towards the right corner, the striker sprinting after it. A defender reached it first, kicking it out for a throw in. Asami was just thankful that the ball was literally the furthest it could be from her.

Luckily Asami didn’t make a fool of herself. She was able to defend well enough, kicking the ball out most of the time when an opponent did come up her side. The only thing she really had going for her was that she was fast, like really fast, which surprised everyone playing. Eventually the timer that Hiro had set on his phone went off, signalling half time. The boys still trailed by one, but had had a lot of opportunities that were thwarted by Ivy.

Hiro and Chris went over what the boys needed to improve on and told Korra just to keep being Korra and all her cool tricks. Korra just laughed at this and leaned her shoulder into Asami’s.

“You’re really fast,” she whispered.

“Not as fast as you.”

“You’re close though. Bet if you trained you’d be faster than me.”

“I used to run half marathons, but stopped when I had Hiro.”

“Mmmm, that makes sense. Maybe we could run one together,” Korra suggested.

“I’m not sure I could do it.”

“Just like you weren’t sure about today and last night and the date and everything else that you’re not sure about.”

“Hey,” Asami said nudging Korra hard.

“Just saying.”

“Alright so my Mom and I will be strikers this time around for fun. Korra sticks as center mid and the rest of you know your spots, right?” Hiro led.

They all confirmed and then jogged out to the field where the girls were already waiting.

“Striker?” Asami asked as she jogged beside Hiro.

He shrugged. “Thought it’d be fun. I told Korra to send in more long balls since we both can outrun the girls’ backline.”

“But I can’t shoot.”

“Just go for it… or try to pass to me.”

“It’s your fault if this goes awry.”

Asami started the second half, tapping the ball forward for Hiro. He quickly passed it back to Korra and the two strikers ran forward, pushing the backline further back.

Korra dazzled with her footwork as usual, nutmegging one girl and then the Zadine before passing it up to Hiro. Hiro cut in, changing direction and crossing the ball to the right midfielder. His first touch wasn’t clean, allowing a girl to win over possession and push forward for a counter attack.

“Stay high,” Hiro stated as he passed Asami to help out in the midfield.

Asami did as he was told and her heart raced when Korra got the ball and sent it long. A perfect lobbing pass that was placed just past the defending line, but not close enough for the goalie to run out to collect it. Asami sprinted after it and took one dribble before realizing that she wasn’t sure whether to dribble again or go for a shot. She opted for one more dribble and then a shot, which soared through the air, hitting the crossbar and coming back out towards the eighteen. Hiro was there, collecting the bouncing ball with his chest and then volleying a shot before the ball even hit the ground. The strike flew towards the upper right corner of the goal, swooshing the net as it went it.

“Gooaaaaalllll!!” Hiro shouted as he sprinted around with his arms held out. He then pointed at Asami, giving her credit for helping to set up the goal.

Asami just laughed at her son’s antics and looked back at Korra who was beaming. Her bright smile on full display as she stood next to Rose talking about something. Asami decided on her own to let the others play, subbing herself out. She watched as the girls scored two more goals, one by Rose. Korra was able to score one more goal before time was over, but in the end the girls were able to beat the boys. The boys overall were good losers, mainly just grumbling about losing, not caring that it was to girls.

Asami just sat to the side as Korra and Rose interacted with the two teams. They gave them pointers, signed t-shirts and soccer balls, and other things soccer related. Gradually the teens began to disperse, most of them being picked up by parents or walking home. Finally Korra, Hiro, Nikki, and Rose walked over to Asami and sat around her. They chatted as they took off their cleats.

“Hiro, you’re heading to Nikki’s and then Grampa’s right?”

“Yeah. I’ll just walk over since his house isn’t too far away.”

Asami nodded. “Okay, be safe. Call me if you need anything.”

“Yep.” Hiro said his goodbyes and thanked Korra and Rose. He then took Nikki’s hand into his own and they left, walking towards her house.

Korra grunted as she stood up from the ground and sat beside Asami, throwing an arm over her shoulders. “Thanks for coming, Rose. I know it was last minute.”

Rose waved her off. “It was fun and nice to catch up with you.”

“Would you like to join us for dinner?” Asami asked.

“I’ll have to take a raincheck this time around. Already have plans with some of the team,” she explained.

Asami nodded as Rose stood up and gathered her things. “Thanks again for playing. I’m pretty sure you made all of their days,” Asami thanked.

“It was my pleasure. Maybe some of them will even be future professionals.”

“Maybe,” Asami chuckled. She rested her head on Korra’s shoulder.

“Well it was nice meeting you,” Rose directed to Asami. “Korra, don’t be a stranger and call me more often.”

Korra rolled her eyes, but agreed. “I’ll try to do better.”

“Alright. Bye Twinkle Toes, Asami.”

* * *

Korra inhaled deeply, holding her breath. Her eyes were glazed over as she watched Asami rummage through the cabinets in the kitchen.

“You seriously don’t have Cheetos?” Korra said, smoke streaming from her mouth.

“I could have sworn that I did.”

“Puffy or crunchy?” Korra held the bowl up to Asami’s lips and let her take the last drag. She then put the bowl onto the counter.

“I can’t remember. I buy both since Hiro prefers the puffy ones and I like the crunchy ones.”

Asami stretched, moving the items in the top shelf to look behind them. Korra took this chance to press her front against Asami’s back and placed her hands on those perfect hips. She kissed her softly behind the ear, glad that Asami’s hair was in a messy bun right now.

“YES!” Asami yelped, completely ignoring Korra’s advances. She was hyperfocused on finding the Cheetos she knew she had. She grabbed the bag, pulling it down from the shelf and turning to face Korra. “Puffy Cheetos my dear.”

“Dope.”

Korra grasped the bag and pulled hard. This forced the bag to rip open down the sides, sending Cheetos flying everywhere. Korra’s eyes widened and it seemed as if time was moving in slow motion. Asami gasped letting go of the bag in surprise and Korra fumbled with it, scattering even more Cheetos on the ground. They laughed as Korra finally had a good hold of the bag that now only had a quarter of its contents still remaining.

“Well shit,” Korra laughed taking in the scattering of orange on the floor.

“I just spent so long trying to find those for you and look what you did,” Asami pouted.

Korra laughed and kissed the pout away from Asami’s lips. “And I appreciate that. But look at us, we’re a fucking mess.”

Asami couldn’t deny this and began to giggle uncontrollably.

“God, you’re even cuter when you’re high,” Korra pointed out before popping a Cheeto into her mouth.

Asami looked happily at Korra and slid past her. She grabbed her glass of water and drank the majority of it, still not used to the feel of cotton mouth.

Korra made quick work of the Cheetos and then washed her hands. Asami leaned back against the counter watching each movement closely. When Korra turned, she smirk and closed the space between them.

Asami cleared her throat, about to speak, but then stopping herself.

Korra quirked a brow and leaned forward to whisper close to her ear, “That thing I said about sex and smoking… still down for trying it?”

“There’s Cheetos everywhere though,” Asami worried.

“That’s really what’s on your mind right now?” Korra asked in disbelief. “Last time you were high you called me and you know...”

“But there wasn’t a mess that time.”

“Ok. Turn off being a mom.” Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

“But-”

“Nope.” She swooped Asami into her arms and carried her upstairs bridal style.

“Korra, it’s going to annoy me.”

“Well I’ll just find a way to distract you then.”

Korra threw Asami onto the bed, her messy bun bouncing up and down. Asami waited patiently as Korra pulled out her phone and connected it to the bluetooth speaker she traveled everywhere with. She turned on a playlist and then walked over to the bed. She pulled Asami towards her, Asami’s legs dangling from the end of the bed with Korra standing between them.

Korra cupped Asami’s face, smiling down at her. Her gaze dropped to Asami’s lips and then back up to the green that she was growing to love more and more.

“Korra, the Ch-”

“If you bring up the Cheetos again, I swear I’m going to tickle you until you don’t know what’s up from down,” Korra interrupted.

“But they’re going to attract ants and th-” Asami began to squirm and her back fell to the bed as Korra’s nimble fingers tickled her sides. “Wait. Stop!” she shrieked.

“Never!” she laughed as she crawled so that she was straddling Asami, keeping her down as she continued her onslaught. She tickled her stomach and sides as Asami’s legs kicked out and she tried to push Korra off of her to no avail. Asami’s laughter filled the room, mingling with Korra’s amused laughter.

“Kor-raah aha,” Asami gasped between her laughter. “I’m going- to… puke.”

As soon as Korra heard this her fingers stilled and her eyes widened.

Asami quickly pushed up, rolling and pinning Korra underneath her. “I was just kidding, but my stomach does hurt from all the laughing,” Asami admitted.

Korra smirked up at her and grabbed the back of her neck, guiding her downward into a tender kiss. Between each patient kiss a piece of clothing was shed, hands wandered, breaths hitched. Gradually each kiss deepened and became more passionate, their bodies pressed together perfectly.

Korra rolled them so that they were both lying on their sides. Hands wandered down one another’s bodies and they both gasped as fingers slid into their wet heats. Their breathing mingled and became labored as they rolled their hips and fingers reached deeper and curled. Their lips never parting during the entire time, until they both came undone, Asami a second before Korra.

As they came down from their highs and orgasms, Asami let out a long sigh. There was something different about being high and having sex with someone. Something about the laziness of their positions and the heightened senses just made the pleasure different. Different in a good way. Korra had said that it was good in its own way and was right.

When Asami drifted off to sleep after Korra had wrapped the sheets around them both, she snuck out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Korra cleaned up the mess quietly before returning to the bedroom, kissing Asami’s cheek softly before falling asleep as well.

* * *

“Waffles are way better,” huffed Korra as Asami prepared the pancake batter.

“You haven’t had mine before then.”

“I still doubt you’ll convince me to join the dark side.”

“So pancake lovers represent the dark side?”

“Yup,” Korra said almost childish.

“Well I’d rather be a Sith than a Jedi anyway,” Asami admitted.

“Really?”

“Yeah. The Sith embrace emotion, while the Jedi try to remove all emotion.”

“I guess that’s a good point, but the Sith are evil.”

“The Jedi kill as many people as the Sith, they just do it behind a created sense of justice.”

Korra squinted her eyes and rubbed her chin as she contemplated this.

“Essentially Jedi’s are robots with no true emotions because they only stress the importance of knowledge,” Asami added.

“But Jedi are selfless and Sith are selfish,” Korra pointed out. “Sith tend to do whatever they can for what they want, not for the people.”

Asami nodded. “That’s true. But the Sith usually have cooler lightsabers.”

“Ahsoka had a dope white lightsaber.”

“But think of Kylo Ren’s, The Inquisitor’s, Asajj Ventress’s, and Darth Maul’s lightsabers. They were all so cool.”

“All cool, but all red. Think of Mace Windu’s, that thing was amethyst!”

“Sure, the Jedi’s have cool colors for their lightsabers, but the Sith tend to have better designs for their hilts.”

“And now I see why Hiro always debates with me. He gets it from you!”

“He got it from both his parents to be honest.”

Asami plated the fluffy pancakes and then added a few sliced strawberries around it. She turned and placed both plates onto the counter and watched as Korra’s eyes widened.

“Okay we shall put this debate on hold, because what the fuck are these? Those aren’t pancakes!”

Korra poked the fluffy tower with her fork in curiousity.

“Japanese style pancakes. Whipped egg whites are folded into the batter to make them fluffy and rise like that.” Asami had taken a seat in the stool next to Korra and was pouring syrup onto her own pancakes. “Just give them a try.”

“They look awesome.”

Korra spread some butter atop hers before adding the syrup. She then took a big bite and gasped slightly.

“These are soooo good!” Korra didn’t hesitate to dive in, practically inhaling her food.

“I’m glad you like them.” Asami reached out her hand dramatically as she recited a line from Star Wars, “Join me and together we can rule the galaxy,” leaving out the last bit about father and son.

“I thought I was the nerd,” Korra chuckled.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Eat your food.”

* * *

“Shhh, calm down, honey,” Asami said through the phone.

She had been trying to gameplan with Korra to figure out what they’d do today, but instead was now trying to calm down her flustered son through the phone.

“Hiro, please take in a few deep breaths. I can’t help you if I you keep mumbling.”

“It slipped. I didn’t mean to,” Hiro finally was able to say more calmly.

“What, honey?”

“W-we were just talking and I told him. I told him about you and Korra. I-I know I wasn’t supposed to, but we were talking and I told him how I knew Korra and I just…” Hiro’s voice trailed off.

Asami closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She felt Korra put a comforting hand on her knee. She obviously didn’t know what Asami and Hiro were talking about, but she could read Asami’s body language.

“It’s okay. What’d he say?”

“He just kind of looked at me and then excused himself. I called you right after I realized what I’d said.”

Asami put her hand over the phone and then turned to Korra. “I’m going upstairs to take this. I’ll be back.”

Korra looked at her with concern, but nodded. Allowing Asami to leave the living room and go up to her room.

“It will be fine. I promise. Is there any chance you could find him and let me talk to him?”

“Okay.” Asami could hear some movement and then Hiro spoke quietly, “I’m sorry, Mom.” Asami wasn’t able to say that he had nothing to be sorry for because Hiro had already given the phone to his grandfather.

“Dad?” Asami asked after a moment of stifling silence. “Are you there?”

“Asami.”

“I was going to tell you… eventually.”

“Were you really going to or are you just saying that because I know now?”

Asami sighed. “I promise I was going to tell you. I know how much you loved Itachi and I just couldn’t bring myself to tell you that I was seeing someone new.”

Hiroshi didn’t say anything to this, so Asami continued to speak.

“It’s still new. We haven’t been dating for long and I was going to tell you about her once we figured a few things out ourselves.”

“Does she make you happy?” Hiroshi finally asked, breaking his silence.

“She does, Dad. She really does.”

“Then I need to meet her. I’ll try my hardest not to compare her to Itachi.”

The tenseness in Asami’s body was released at hearing her father say that he was open to meeting Korra. She knew that he had loved Itachi as if he were his own son. She knew that Itachi’s death broke his heart just as much as it broke Asami’s and Hiro’s. She knew that whoever she dated was going to have a hard time winning over her father, which was the main reason she hadn’t told him about her yet.

“I still wish you had been the one to tell me.”

“I know. I’m sorry that you found out through Hiro.” Asami pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She really wished that it had been from her too. “Can you try to comfort Hiro and explain that he did nothing wrong? He sounded really upset on the phone and I hate not being there with him right now.”

“Of course. He said that Korra won’t be here for long, so when do you think I could meet her?”

“She leaves Sunday afternoon, so how about tomorrow morning we meet for breakfast?”

“Okay. I think Hiro wanted to go over to Nikki’s anyway, so I’ll drop him off there and then meet you at Blintiff’s at ten.”

“I’ll see you soon. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too,” Hiroshi said softly before hanging up.

Once she put down her phone beside her, Asami felt tears well up in her eyes. She sniffled loudly as she tried to hold them back. She knew that Itachi wouldn’t want her crying for him because her heart still hurt in certain moments like this. She had expected her father to dismiss any possibility of her dating someone else other than Itachi, so for him to want to meet Korra just brought up a lot of emotions. It truly was bittersweet.

Asami finally let her tears fall as she laid back, looking up at the ceiling. Was it wrong for her to be crying for Itachi while the person she was dating was waiting for her downstairs? Was it wrong for her to miss him? She couldn’t stop these thoughts and even when a faint knocking sound came from her door, she didn’t even acknowledge it. She was so lost in her own space.

Asami jerked up when she heard Korra clearing her throat from the doorway. She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and pushed her hair away from her face. She worried her lower lip, now knowing what to say to Korra.

“I, um.” Korra rubbed the back of her neck in nervousness. “Knocked,” she finished. “I… I’ll just go.”

“Wait,” Asami’s voice cracked and she winced slightly. “Please stay.”

Korra searched Asami’s expression and then nodded. She walked across the room, sitting beside Asami. Asami leaned into her, resting her head on her shoulder.

“I’m always here if you want to talk,” Korra offered.

Asami took Korra’s hand into her own and kissed the back of it tenderly. She then fiddled with Korra’s fingers as she thought about what to say.

“How do you feel about maybe getting brunch with my father tomorrow?” Asami asked, not beating around the bush.

Korra scratched the side of her head with her free hand. “You want me to meet your dad?”

“Well… He actually wants to meet you. Hiro spilled the beans and now he knows about you.”

“Is that a bad thing?” Korra asked. She had told her parents about Asami right away, but maybe it was different for Asami.

“Ehh.”

“Ehh, doesn’t sound good. I-Is he homophobic or something?”

“What!? No,” Asami said quickly. “I mean he was surprised when I first came out as bisexual, but he accepted it and was supportive.”

“Then why the ehhh?” Korra asked, imitating Asami.

Asami sighed. “I’m worried that he might never accept someone that isn’t Itachi. I didn’t want to tell him about us until we’d been dating for longer,” Asami explained.

“Hmm, I see,” Korra hummed. “Then what do I need to do to show him that I’m serious about us?”

“Be yourself. I’m not really sure to be honest.”

Korra stood up without warning and grabbed Asami’s hand, pulling her out of the her bedroom.

“Where are we going?”

“Well the new plan for today is going shopping for clothes, since I only have athletic wear.”

Asami tugged on Korra’s arm to stop her. “We need to put on actual clothes and get ready to go out then.” Asami motioned to their sweatpants and oversized t-shirts.

“That would make sense,” Korra chuckled. “I’m too focused on needing to impress Papa Sato that I wasn’t even thinking.”

Asami cupped Korra’s cheeks and kissed her hard. She was falling for this adorable dork so quickly. “It’ll all work out.”

* * *

“Can I ask you something?” Korra stepped out of the dressing room and was rolling up the sleeves of a light blue button up that she was trying on.

“Yeah,” Asami said, her eyes roaming over Korra. The black jeans looked great on Korra and the blue was a nice shade, almost matching her eyes.

“Why were you crying earlier? I still can’t figure it out. Like I don’t think you were crying just because your dad found out about us.”

“I… it’s complicated.” Asami stood up and fixed the collar of the shirt Korra was wearing. “This looks good on you.”

Korra raised an eyebrow. “Trying to change the subject now?”

“Fine. I’m confused.”

“Why?” Korra asked, concerned.

“I’m going to be honest with you, so please don’t get mad or anything.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “I won’t. I promise.”

“I just… speaking with my father made me think of Itachi. In all honesty I miss him and I’m not comparing you to him, but I just was thinking of him.”

Korra’s gaze didn’t leave Asami’s eyes. She nodded slightly in understanding and then spoke, “It’d be weird if you didn’t miss him. It’s okay. You were married to him, had a child with him, and lost him way before you ever should have.” Korra placed her hand reassuringly on Asami’s elbow, stepping closer. “You loved him. You still do and forever will. And that’s okay.”

Asami worried her lower lip. How had she ended up with someone so perfect? How had she found someone who could be so understanding?

“Thank you,” Asami said softly. She pecked Korra’s cheek and then stepped back, looking over her outfit once more. “You really do look good.”

“Cool. Let me change and then we can check out.”

* * *

“Your neck still sore?” Asami asked as she massaged the back of Korra’s neck as they sat in a booth. They were already at Blintiff’s, waiting for Asami’s father to arrive.

“A little,” Korra hummed, leaning back into the touch.

“Sorry.”

The two of them had fallen asleep on the couch last night watching movies. Asami had fallen asleep with her head resting on Korra’s lap, resulting in Korra falling asleep in a sitting position, her neck tilted uncomfortably.

“It’s not your fault.”

“I’m still sorry,” Asami murmured. She pecked Korra’s cheek. “You seem nervous.”

Korra’s leg was bouncing up and down and she was fiddling with her hands. Even her body was more tense than usual.

“Mhmm. I am meeting your dad.”

“You’ll be fine.”

Korra arched her brow. “And what makes you so sure of that?”

“Because you’re you,” Asami said honestly.

“That’s cheesy,” Korra chuckled as she nudged her shoulder into Asami’s.

Just then they both startled slightly as a man with greying hair slid into the booth across from them. Neither of them had been paying enough attention to realize that Hiroshi had arrived.

“Dad! Hi,” Asami said quickly, slightly panicked as she lowered her hand from Korra’s neck and clasped her hands in her lap.

Hiroshi just nodded and then looked expectantly at Korra. She instantly stiffened more due to his intimidating aura that surrounded him. He definitely was a businessman and even seemed like one now.

“Oh, right. Dad, this is Korra. Korra this is my father, Hiroshi.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” Korra held out her hand and was greeted by a firm handshake.

“You as well.”

“Dad,” Asami started. “Can you drop the whole businessman image. You’re meeting my girlfriend.”

Hiroshi laughed deeply at his daughter’s straightforwardness. “I can’t come here without being a little intimidating, Tink. What’d Korra take me as if I was a complete softy?”

Korra glanced at Asami after hearing the nickname, but decided not to ask.

“She’d see the real you because you are just a big softy.”

“Only when it comes to you,” Hiroshi clarified. “I need to make sure the woman my daughter is dating deserves her.” Hiroshi flashed a smile at Korra. Korra realized that Asami had gotten her smile from her father, but evidently her jade eyes came from her mother’s side.

“In all honesty, sir, Asami’s too good for anyone,” Korra added. Asami reached over, entwining her fingers with Korra’s under the table.

“She is,” Hiroshi stated.

“Dad!”

“It’s true,” interjected Korra.

Hiroshi chuckled at this. “I’m glad that you’ve already realized that. But since you have, you better treat my daughter well.”

“I have all intentions to do so, sir.”

“Please call me Hiroshi, Korra.”

Korra smiled and nodded in understanding.

From there the first meeting seemed to go well. Hiroshi asked the usual questions to get to know Korra and to gauge if she was a good fit for Asami. Korra was polite, but eventually loosened up and was able to joke around with Hiroshi well. Hiroshi didn’t even bother with the protective dad speech, knowing that Asami was old enough to make the right choices for herself.

While Korra left to get Asami’s car, Asami gave her father a crushing hug and thanked him for accepting Korra. Although she had said that the meeting would go well, she had still be unsure herself.

“She’s a good woman,” Hiroshi said holding Asami at arm’s length. “Not Itachi, but I think she’s good for you. You seem happy.”

“I am, Dad.”

“Well that’s all I could ask for.”

They both watched as Asami’s SUV was pulled up to the curb.

Asami held her father’s hand. “I better get going.”

“Don’t forget to call, Tink. I can’t always be finding out news from Hiro now.”

“Of course. I am sorry about that.”

“I know you are.” Hiroshi hugged his daughter one last time. “Now get going before Korra misses her flight.”

“Love you dad!” Asami shouted over her shoulder as she walked towards the car.

“Love you too.”

* * *

“Tink?” Korra asked as she grabbed her bag from the back of the car. They had just arrived at the airport and were in the drop off zone. “Like Tinkerbell or something,” Korra teased.

“Short for Tinkerer, since I always was always trying to improve things around the house,” Asami explained.

“Ohhhh. That makes much more sense.” Korra stood on the sidewalk near the entrance of the airport, not wanting to leave Asami.

“I have something for you.”

Korra furrowed her brow. “Really?”

“Yeah, one sec.” Asami turned back to the car and grabbed something from the glove compartment. She then strutted quickly back to Korra, placing it in her hands.

“A CD player?”

“With a personal CD in it.”

“Oh! You made me a playlist?”

Asami nodded, her cheeks slightly flushed from blushing. “I didn’t think you’d have a CD player with you, so that’s my old one from when I was young. It took me some time to find, but it still works.”

“That’s really sweet of you.” Korra kissed Asami softly. “I’ll listen to it on repeat during my flight.”

“The songs are listed on the actual CD.”

“Cool. I really love this. Thanks, Sami.” Korra pulled Asami into her arms and held her close. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you too,” Asami murmured into her shoulder. “Call me when you get home, okay?”

“Yep.” Korra pulled back and kissed Asami one last time. “I’ll try to figure out when we can get together again.”

“Sounds good.”

Korra smiled sadly at Asami and began to walk away. She was stopped suddenly when Asami grabbed her wrist and jerked her back. Asami kissed her hard, not being able to let her go, at least not yet. By the time the kiss broke, they were both flush and short of breath.

“Get home safe,” Asami said softly before pecking her one last time.

“Bye, Sami.” Korra finally turned away and left towards the entrance of the airport. She glanced over her shoulder once more, the two of them sharing a wave and bittersweet smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another question, sith or Jedi??
> 
> Asami's Playlist:  
> 1\. Perfect Color - SafetySuit  
> 2\. Dive In - KYKO  
> 3\. Here Now - Kylan Road  
> 4\. Never Let You Go - Saint Raymond  
> 5\. Set Me On Fire - Fancy Cars  
> 6\. One More Weekend - Audien and MAX  
> 7\. Talk Me Down - Troye Sivan  
> 8\. You’re The One That I Want - Lo-Fang  
> 9\. All I Need Is You - Jeffrey James  
> 10\. Naked - Brielle Von Hugel  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/3sQxb5bdyfDZNPDj26MFN4
> 
> Korra's Sex Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/5NaOBsm7E7m3OADXXVwY5x


	5. Part V: Perspective

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and next chapter will be in Korra's perspective. It's a bit of a change of pace and a way to show you all what Korra is doing and thinking. They're also shorter than the previous chapters because I was going to post one big one, but have decided just to post them as two separate chapters. Thanks for your patience everyone.

“Yeah, just landed a few minutes ago,” huffed Korra as she grabbed her luggage at the baggage claim area. 

“I’m glad you’re safe. Is Tobin there to pick you up yet?” asked Asami.

Korra looked around the airport as she neared the exit. “I don’t see her in here. She might just be parked outside.”

“Oh, that makes sense,” Asami giggled. 

Korra smiled to herself, thinking of Asami’s smile that she already missed not being able to see.

“I miss you already,” Korra confessed softly as she walked through the exit and glanced around for Tobin’s truck.

“Already?” Asami asked in a teasing tone. “It’s only been six hours since we saw each other.”

“And now we’re twenty-five thousand miles apart.”

“When you say it that way…” Asami trailed off, evidently thinking about what Korra had said.

“So are you going to tell me that you miss me too or going to play hard to get?” Korra joked, but also wanted to hear Asami say that she missed her as much as she did her.

“Of course I miss you already,” Asami assured.

“Hey, Dopey! Let’s go!”

Korra turned her head to finally see Tobin’s truck. She must have pulled up to the pick up area when she was talking to Asami.

“Tobin’s here. I’ll call you later, Babe.”

“Okay. Be safe.”

“Will do. Bye.” 

“Bye.”

Korra hung up the phone and shoved it into her pocket. She walked over to the truck, throwing her luggage into the bed of the truck and hopped into the passenger seat. She was instantly greeted with the most wet slobbery kisses she could imagine. She laughed and pushed the large fluff ball away from her.

“I missed you too, Naga.” Korra wrapped her arms around the dog, snuggling her face into the soft fur.

“Missed you too,” chuckled Tobin.

Korra looked up at Tobin and smiled. “Thanks for getting me.”

“No problem.” She put the truck into drive, starting for Korra’s place. “You on the phone with Asami?”

Korra furrowed her brow. “Yeah, why?”

“You had this stupid dopey grin on your face.”

“Oh.”

Tobin laughed loudly and placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “It’s nice seeing you so happy. She’s good for you. Much better than you know who.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. “She’s amazing, Tobs.” Korra absentmindedly stroked down Naga’s back, thinking about how different Asami was from her ex.

“Did she say if she could come to the World Cup yet? I mean it is in three months.”

“We didn’t talk about it.”

“Dude, you need to get on that. You know that she’d need to request time off and make sure that Hiro can take the time off of school too.”

“I know. I know,” muttered Korra. She had planned to ask her on multiple occasions, but had always wimped out, not wanting to be rejected. If there was one thing she really wanted, it was having Asami at the World Cup supporting her.

“Well we have a camp in two weeks, why not tell her about that and then ask her about the World Cup. It makes sense and wouldn’t be random.”

“I guess.”

“You want her there, right?” Tobin asked glancing over at her best friend.

“Of course.”

“Then what’s holding you back from asking?”

“She’ll be there…” Korra said trailing off.

“Yeah, she plays for Brazil. But it’s not like you’ll actually need to interact with her and Asami will definitely not meet her.”

“How do you know that?”

“Korra, her being there shouldn’t hold you back from asking Asami to come. You and Kuvira have been done for years and you’ve moved on. Sure it was really shitty with her and you ended up having a rough time, but you’re with Asami now. So think about Asami.”

“I am. I always am.”

“I know you are,” Tobin teased. “But really, the likelihood of them meeting is so small. Sure we have a high chance of playing them, but that’s you seeing her, not Asami meeting her.”

“I guess. What if I do something stupid though?”

“That’s why I’m here. I’m here to knock some sense into that stupid head of yours.” Tobin flicked the side of Korra’s head to emphasize her point. “Seriously, you need to remind her about the World Cup.”

“Yeah. I really should.”

“Plus France will be such a romantic place to be for you two.”

“And you and Chris,” Korra countered.

“Yeah.” Tobin chuckled as she pulled the truck into Korra’s driveway. “Need any help bringing anything in?”

“Nah. I just have one bag and this fluffernutter.”

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow at practice then.”

“Thanks again, Tobin.” Korra got out of the truck, Naga hot on her heels. She grabbed her luggage and waved goodbye to Tobin as she drove off. “I really do need to ask her,” muttered Korra to Naga.

* * *

Korra jogged off the field, her breathing heavy. She picked up her water bottle, squeezing it and sending a stream of water straight into her mouth.

“Nice work out there,” Allie praised as she patted her on the back. “Tomorrow’s going to be a tough one.”

“Yeah, Orlando Pride. Can’t wait to see Kreigs though!”

“And Al,” Tobin added as she slung an arm over Korra’s shoulders. “She’s been on quite the streak lately.”

Korra nodded in agreement. Alex Morgan had been scoring goal after goal after goal. She’d been on top of her game, scoring in nine straight games.

“We’ll just have to stop it then,” said Allie confidently. “Our defense can definitely handle her.”

Korra chuckled at Allie’s confidence. Portland was well known for their defense and they were definitely ready for the game tomorrow. They just needed to be in top form and also be able to score goals to put the game away. 

Korra bent over and shoved her gear into her bag. She then said her goodbyes to the team, leaving with Tobin.

As soon as they were in the car and ready to leave, Korra pulled out her phone checking to see if there were any new messages. She smiled to herself seeing that she had a couple messages from Asami.

“You’re too cute,” Tobin chuckled as she caught Korra smiling. 

“Shut up and drive,” Korra muttered without looking up.

Tobin just shook her head as she pulled out of the parking lot. 

**Asami** [7:23am]   
I know you’re at practice, but good morning :)

**Asami** [7:28am]   
Also are we still on for a video call after you’re done?

**Korra** [9:47am]   
Can I call now?

**Asami** [9:51am]   
Yeah :D

“Do you mind if I call Asami right now?” Korra asked Tobin.

“As long as you don’t be sickeningly cute, then not at all,” Tobin teased.

“Cool.”

Korra called Asami and held the phone in front of her, waiting for her to answer. It only took two rings before the screen on her phone lit up, showing Asami’s smiling face.

“Hey, Babe,” Korra greeted.

“Heyyy. How was practice?”

“Good. It wasn’t too hard since we have a game tomorrow.”

Asami nodded. “That’s good to hear.”

Korra then turned the phone to show Tobin. “Tobin’s here too.”

Tobin glanced over and gave a lazy wave. “Yo.”

Asami giggled. “Morning, Tobin. I hope Korra hasn’t been too much of a pain today.”

“Oh you know. The usual.” Tobin chuckled when she saw Korra glare at her. 

Korra turned the phone back to her, pouting at the screen. “You think I’m a pain?” Korra jokingly asked.

“Aweee, you’re too cute when you do that!” Asami paused, but then spoke honestly. “I miss you.”

“I miss you too. Are you going to be able to watch my game tomorrow?”

“Yeah. Hiro and I both will be. And probably Opal and Bo too.”

Korra instantly broke into a huge smile. “Awesome! I’m gunna score a goal for you.”

“You shouldn’t make that promise, Kor. You haven’t scored in a while,” Tobin chimed in.

“Well this one’s going to be different.” Korra winked at Asami. “So what are you up to this lovely Sunday?”

“Waiting for my son to wake up so that we can go for a bike ride. He asked to go on one today, but he’s still sleeping.”

“He is a teenage boy.”

“I know,” groaned Asami. “What are you doing now that practice is over?”

“Tobin and I are just going to have an easy day in, playing games and watching movies.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Ye-”

“MOMMMMMM,” interrupted Hiro’s voice.

Korra watched as Asami turned her head to look back at her son.

“Morning, Sweetie.”

“Is that Korra?” he asked.

“Yeah.” 

Suddenly the screen was showing Hiro with messy bed head and a hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“Wassup?” he asked.

“Nothing much. Just talkin’ with your mom.”

“That’s boring,” Hiro joked.

“Ouch,” said Asami as she moved the phone to face her again. 

“I’m just kidding,” Korra could hear from Hiro. 

Asami laughed and waved her hand at her son. “Go eat breakfast and change, then we can head out.”

“Okay.”

Korra smiled when Asami faced the camera again. “I guess I should go get ready too,” Asami sighed. 

Korra nodded. “I’ll talk to you later.”

“I miss you. Bye, Kor.”

“Have a good time with Hiro!” At that the video call ended and she slouched in the car seat. “I miss her so much.”

Tobin chuckled. “Now you can’t tease me for missing Chris.”

“Yeah, whatever.”

Tobin placed a hand on Korra’s shoulder. “She’s good for you, dude. Really good for you.”

“I know.”

* * *

Korra’s head bobbed as she listened to her warm up music. She pumped herself up as she sat perfectly still in the locker room. Her teammates bustled around her, some jamming to the loud music playing from the stereo, others like Korra listening to their own music.

She closed her eyes, focusing herself. This was what she was made to do, had trained for years and years. Soccer was her life, not just her profession. It was her love and she was going to show that out there on that field. She was going to show them why she was Korra Varney, one of the top players in the world. 

* * *

Korra jumped up and down, her heart already racing as the kick-off was being set up. She smirked over at Tobin, more than ready for the game to begin. Finally the whistle was blown and Orlando put the game into motion. Korra’s legs took her where she needed without thinking. She marked the player in the center of the field, but also tracked the ball, waiting for the moment that the tide would change and the Thorns would be on the attacking end.

The chance came with a messy pass from one of the players of Orlando. Allie Long took the chance, easily intercepting the pass and sending it across the field up to Christine Sinclair on the front line. Christine chased after the ball, holding it and allowing her teammates to catch up. She pulled back, sending a quick pass to Korra in the center near the top of the opponent’s eighteen. Korra collected it easily, sending a through ball to Hayley Raso as she made a streaking run down towards the corner. She attempted to cross the ball, but instead it was deflected for a corner kick. 

Tobin was the one to send in an outward curling ball from the corner kick. Unfortunately no one was able to make contact with the ball, instead an Orlando player cleared the ball far upfield, hoping for Marta to make a play from it.

The game was even by halftime, Orlando outshooting Portland by six shots. Luckily the defense had held strong, keeping the score zero to zero. Mark Parsons gave them an earful. Their offensive attack was lacking and Orlando was getting too many opportunities. The wings needed to get wider, their collapsing towards the middle was causing the game to become too choppy and easy to defend. The defense needed to push up more and send in more long balls to really test the defenders and force the goalie for Orlando to make up her mind about holding near the goal or being high in her box. They needed to test them and they weren’t.

Portland came out harder, faster, more determined the second half and Orlando had no idea what hit them. Before they knew it, Tobin sent in a cross from the left corner and Christine was able to head the ball into the far top corner of the goal. The net shook as the ball hit the back of it, the crowd bursting into cheers and applause. Portland was finally here to play the game.

Hayley was the next to score off of a counter play. Emily Sonnett was able to win the ball from Alex Morgan, sending the ball quickly to Lindsey Horan. Lindsey was able to send the ball into the air, it lobbing slightly and falling just far enough for Ashlyn Harris to be forced to stay in goal. This meant for a one on one for Hayley, which she capitalized on, scoring the second goal.

The game continued to favor Portland. Orlando had only successfully had two shots for the second half so far and one of them not even being on target. 

Korra felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins. She knew Asami was watching her and she knew the time was ticking down. She needed to score that goal. She had promised. 

Her opportunity came late into the game. Portland had been holding possession, passing the ball smoothly around the top of the eighteen. They were patient, waiting for their opening. It came when Allie and Korra made a quick give and go, allowing Korra an opening for her shot just inside the eighteen. She struck the ball hard with her left foot. The ball soared through the air as someone hit Korra hard with a late sliding tackle. The ball curved around the outreached hand of Ashlyn, crashing into the top left corner. 

But Korra didn’t see this happen. She was still on the ground, clutching at her right ankle, the ankle that the defender had slid into. There was no celebration for this goal as she gritted her teeth in pain, holding back tears. 

Tobin rushed over to her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder as she lay there. The rest of her teammates gave her space as the trainer and his team sprinted onto the field. 

“Korra,” he said. “Let’s get you off the field so we can evaluate it. Okay?”

Korra groaned and nodded. She pushed up into a sitting position and made to stand, but winced.

“You shouldn’t put any weight on it. Do you needed the stretcher?”

“No,” Korra gritted. She pushed up to stand on one leg. She then draped her arm over the trainer’s shoulder and his assistant. With their help she was able to hop off to the sidelines, a sub already standing at the check in table to go in for her.

She finally plopped down onto the grass and the trainer gingerly took her ankle into his hands.

“Let me know if there’s any pain, okay?”

Korra nodded. 

The trainer traced his fingers down her calf and then the inner part of her ankle. He then checked the outer part, a shooting pain throbbing from the area. 

“There,” Korra winced.

“Okay. I’m pretty sure it’s sprained, but we’ll need to get it checked out properly.”

Korra nodded and was helped up from the ground. She was helped back inside and to the trainer’s room.

There she was evaluated properly, finally getting a good look at her swollen, bruised ankle. A second degree sprained ankle was the verdict. Meaning that she was going to need a brace and three to six weeks of rest and recovery. She was silent as the trainer told her this. 

Only one thing went through her mind. She’d be missing the playoffs.

* * *

Korra frowned at the computer screen. She was watching the video of her goal, but not really. She was hyperfocused on the way her ankle bends as the cleat of the opposing player comes in contact. She watched as her body crashed to the ground, her face in a grimace as her hands instantly reach down for her ankle. She can’t even give herself credit and be proud of the goal she’d scored. She was stuck on the fact that she was hurt. That she was out for playoffs. That this would be a setback for her preparations for the world cup. It didn’t even matter that the player had gotten a red card and removed from the game.

“You need to stop watching that,” Tobin said softly as she sat down beside her on the couch. She placed a plate of food and water on the table, beside Korra’s elevated foot.

“I’m not hungry,” Korra muttered.

Tobin scoffed. “Not eating, perfect for recovering quickly,” she said sarcastically. “Also miss mopey, your phone has been going off non-stop.”

“I know.”

“Then answer it. She’s probably really concerned about you right now.”

“I-I don’t want to talk to her… to anyone right now.”

“She might be able to help.” Tobin pushed up from the couch and looked down at her friend in concern. “At least tell her that you’re okay.”

“I’m not okay!” Korra shouted.

“Damn, Kor. I know you’re pissed about getting hurt and that you’ll miss playoffs, but you’re not out of the game. You have a sprained ankle… something that will heal. Something that won’t stop your career. So maybe respect the people that care about you and are there for you.” At that Tobin grabbed her jacket and left Korra’s house.

Korra leaned back into the couch and clenched her eyes shut, holding back tears. She knew that she was being unreasonable. She knew that there was no reason to be mad at Tobin. But she was mad and she was there to take her anger out on. And she didn’t want to do that to Asami. She didn’t want Asami to see her like this. Maybe the only good thing about them being on two sides of the country.

* * *

“Finally,” Asami said exasperated. “I’ve been trying to call you for the past four hours! Are you okay?!”

Korra felt a knot grow in her stomach, she really should have answered Asami when she had first called.

“Not really,” she said, her voice shaking.

“H-how bad is it?”

“I’m out for three to six weeks,” Korra admitted sadly.

“Playoffs are in two…” Asami’s voice trailed off, realization dawning on her. “I’m so sorry.”

“I’m so pissed.”

“Of course you are.”   
“I was so ready. The team’s been in great form lately and we’ve already clinched a spot in the playoffs. I just… I wanted to win, Babe.”

“Hey, you still can. You’re still part of that team and just because you don’t play in the final games doesn’t mean you’re not part of the reason they’ve won. You’ve helped lead that team into a playoff position. You being hurt doesn’t make you any less a part of the Portland Thorns.”

Korra smiled softly to herself. Now she wished that Asami was here with her. Here comforting her in person. Here to wrap her arms around her and assure her that everything would be okay. 

“I’m sorry,” Korra practically whimpered.

“For what?”

“Not answering your calls.”

“Oh, Korra. Don’t worry about that. Worry about getting better.”

“I should have answered… but I just… I didn’t know what to say. I already got mad at Tobin and she left me.”

“It’s okay to be mad. But if it was really bad, you should apologize.”

“Yeah.”

“She’s your best friend, it will be alright.”

“Yeah.” Korra sighed. “I wish you were here.”

“I wish I could be there too,” Asami confessed.

“I miss you.”

“I miss you and so does Hiro. He was really concerned about you. Like really really concerned.”

“Well make sure to tell him that I’m okay and that this hasn’t stopped me from going to the World Cup.”

Asami’s sweet laughter filled Korra’s ears, warming her heart. “I’ll definitely let him know.”

“Will you and him come to watch me?” Korra blurted.

“When is it?”

“In three months.”

“I think we can try and make that work.”

“I’ll pay for anything, for everything if you need it.”

Asami laughed again. “That’s sweet of you, but we should be able to handle the expenses.”

“O-okay. I didn’t mean to make it sound like you couldn’t.”

“I know.” 

Korra wasn't really sure what else to say, so it was a good thing Asami spoke up again.

“One good thing did happen.”

“Hmmm?”

“You scored.”

Korra chuckled. “Right.”

“I didn’t get to say this because you were with Tobin and Hiro came down, but I was going to say that I’d give you a reward if you scored,” Asami said, her voice lowering a bit.

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really.”

“And what was that reward going to be?”

“You’ll have to wait to see.”

“That is not fair. Just tell me!”

“Nuh uh,” Asami teased.

“Come on, at least give me a hint,” Korra pouted.

“No, Korra.”

“But I’m hurt.”

Korra could hear Asami sigh on the other end of the phone. “Don’t try to guilt trip me. It’s a secret and will stay that way.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Oh, I’m tons of fun,” Asami teased.

“Sure… is that what your friends tell you?”

“Wow. You’re as bad as Hiro.”

The two of them laughed until Korra’s foot slipped and hit the table.

“Fuckers!” Korra shouted. She watched as Naga’s head popped up and the dog glared at her for waking her from her nap. “Fuck,” she said quieter as she pushed up from the couch and grabbed her crutches.

“You okay?”

“Yeah good,” Korra groaned as she made her way to her bedroom. “Just my ankle.”

“I hate that I can’t be there with you right now.”

“Yeah… it sucks.” Korra eased her way into her bed, wincing slightly as she tried to situate herself. “I know it’s early, but I’m going to sleep. Sorry, Babe. I’m exhausted.”

“No need to apologize. Just rest up, okay. Take it easy.”

* * *

**Hiro** [3:46pm]

Hey. Mom told me youre out for playoffs. That sucks dude

**Korra** [4:11pm]   
Yeah :[ It’s too bad but at least the team still has a high chance of winning it

**Hiro** [4:14pm]   
At least you got a dope goal and still have the world cup to play in :)

**Korra** [4:16pm]   
True true. Hopefully you two will be able to come see me play!

**Hiro** [4:17pm]   
Don’t tell her that I told you this…

**Hiro** [4:18pm]   
But she spent all night looking into hotels and flights. She’s really excited for it

**Korra** [4:23pm]   
Seriously! She was acting as if she might not be able to go!

**Hiro** [4:25pm]   
We’re def coming. I have no doubt about it. Just don’t tell her you know ;P

**Korra** [4:27pm]   
It’ll be our secret LOL

**Hiro** [4:30pm]   
I gtg help her with dinner. Feel better Korra!

**Korra** [4:32pm]   
Thanks dude. Be good!

**Hiro** [4:34pm]   
I’ll try ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Korra's travel playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/5DOUMs2SB41BeyX7Iy2Yo8  
> And Korra's pre-game playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/2tOWei7tJBvjP2y6sp6bWS


	6. Part VI: Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again this chapter is from Korra's perspective.

“I don’t want to go,” Korra whined. It’d been a week and a half since the game and she’d been a hermit, not wanting to leave her house. She’d only left to go to practices and even then she was still in a foul mood. This had caused Tobin to gather some of their teammates and plan a night out.

“You’re going,” Tobin said, her tone serious.

Korra sighed. “I look like shit and I don’t want to get up.”

“Yeah you do look like shit and smell too. So take a shower and throw on some clothes that look slightly decent.” Tobin didn’t even look at Korra as she spoke. She was cleaning up the mess that was Korra’s living room at the moment.

“It’s not going to be fun.”

That got Tobin’s attention. “Oh, I’m sure it will be.”

Korra glared at her friend, trying to figure out why Tobin was so adamant that she leave the house.

“Fine,” Korra muttered as she grabbed her crutches and left the living room. “I’m only doing this to get you off my ass.”

Tobin’s laughter filtered through her house. “You know you love me!”

“Whatever,” Korra said as she shut the door to her bathroom to take a shower.

* * *

As much as Korra hated to admit it, Tobin and her teammates were right. She needed to get out of the house. The fresh air did her well and so did interacting with her friends. The night was full of laughs as the group of women ate delicious food and mingled in one of the private rooms of Korra’s favorite restaurant. They spoke about the past, reminiscing about the time they tried to golf or the time they learned about quidditch. They joked about the bloopers made during photoshoots and interviews. They even talked about the playoff game and their hopes to succeed, which surprisingly didn’t leave too bitter of an aftertaste in Korra’s mouth.

Overall the night was good for her and she was glad that Tobin hadn’t budged when she said that she didn’t want to go. It all seemed to be going well, until a waiter cleared his throat, trying to get their attention.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but there’s a woman outside claiming to be part of your party.”

Korra furrowed her brow, knowing that everyone that had been invited was already there.

“Did you invite someone else?” she asked Tobin.

Tobin shook her head, a look of confusion on her face. “Everyone’s here, unless you invited someone.”

“I didn’t.”

Tobin then turned to the waiter. “We aren’t expecting anyone else.”

“Oh, okay. I’ll ask her to leave.” The waiter left after that, obviously going to address the woman.

“That was weird,” Korra said as she picked up her drink and took a sip.

“Yeah. You sure you didn’t invite anyone else?”

Korra raised an eyebrow at Tobin. “I think I’d remember if I invited someone.”

Tobin just shrugged. “Maybe you forgot. You’ve been kind of out of it ever since you got hurt.”

“A sprained ankle doesn’t make you have memory loss,” Korra chuckled.

Before Tobin could say anything else to Korra, the door was pushed open again and the waiter was back.

“She won’t leave. She’s demanding she see you,” he explained, looking straight at Korra.

“It’s probably just a fan. Call the police or something if needed.”

“Kor, maybe just go out and see who it is. Maybe they’ll leave if you tell them to in person. No need to involve the police,” Tobin tried to convince.

“Yeah that’s probably the best idea,” Allie supported.

“Hey maybe it is someone you actually know,” Kling added.

Korra glanced at her friends and the rest of her teammates, confused as to why they were trying to convince her to go see who this woman was. She felt that it was very out of character and usually they’d just ask the random fan to leave. These situations had occurred before. Sometimes when they posted on instagram or some other social media, people would show up, claiming to know them.

“I-” Korra started.

“Just go,” Tobin interrupted.

“Fine. It’s all your fault if I get murdered by some crazy fan.”

Korra awkwardly stood up, nodding a thanks to Allie when she handed her her crutches.

“She’s at the front door,” he said softly. The waiter seemed to relax as she hobbled past him, going to deal with the problem he should be, since it was his job.

“Okay.”

Korra finally made it to the host and looked around, only seeing parties of two or more around. She turned to the host.

“Was there a woman here for me?”

They quirked their brow and shook their head no.

“Wait, seriously? A waiter just came by saying that someone was here for me.”

“There’s been no one here other than people waiting for open tables.”

“Oh, uh sorry for the inconvenience.”

Korra sighed as she worked her way back to the private room. She’d definitely need to talk to this waiter or his superiors about this little prank of his. She pushed the door open and began to speak.

“There wasn’t anyone th-” Korra stopped, her mouth still half open.

“Hi.”

Korra blinked a couple of times before finally composing herself enough to say one word. “Sami?”

Asami smiled at her and stood up from the seat she was in beside Tobin. “Surprise.”

“Hey, Tobs…” Korra pointed at Asami. “That’s Asami standing next to you, right? Or am I now delirious too?”

Tobin rolled her eyes and poked Asami’s arm. “I think she’s real,” Tobin teased.

“Holy shit.” Korra had never moved so fast. She used the crutches to swing her way towards Asami. Once she was close enough, she dropped them and as they clattered to the floor, she wrapped her arms around Asami’s waist, pulling her impossibly close.

“Hey, you,” Asami said into the crook of Korra’s neck as her arms slipped around the soccer player.

“Why are you here?” Korra asked and then added, “Not that I don’t love that you’re here right now, but you should be across the country right now.”

“It’s part of your reward,” Asami whispered.

“Damn, if I knew scoring goals meant you’d fly to me… I would have been scoring more.”

Asami giggled. “Don’t get too excited. It’s not going to happen every time.”

Korra backed away a bit and let out a long sigh. “It’s good to see you.”

“You too.”

Korra glanced around at the other women in the room. “You all knew! Didn’t you?!”

Her teammates laughed as they all nodded and murmured their confirmations.

“You all suck,” Korra said endearingly.

“More like, we’re all the best!” Kling shouted.

Korra just shook her head in disbelief. Asami was here. Asami was here in Portland. Here in her arms.

As much as she wanted to leave, Asami convinced her to stay for a bit longer. Korra watched as Asami mingled with her friends flawlessly. She engaged in the conversations and made the others laugh effortlessly with her quick wit. Korra couldn’t help but smile as she felt pride and adoration swell in her chest.

“Dopey,” Tobin whispered to Korra, jerking her out of her trance.

“Shut up,” Korra hissed.

“What?” Asami asked, her attention drawn to Korra after hearing her voice.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just talking to Tobs.”

“Okay.” Asami leaned in and placed a soft kiss to Korra’s cheek. The woman then returned to her conversation with Emily and Kling, but not without giving some attention to Korra at the same time.

Korra’s breath hitched slightly as Asami’s hand landed on her thigh, massaging softly. She could feel the heat of her palm even through the fabric of her jeans. Korra swallowed the lump in her throat as Asami’s hand slowly kneaded it’s way high up her thigh.

Korra glanced down and then put her hand over Asami’s, stopping her with a gentle squeeze of her hand. She then leaned close to Asami’s ear.

“Are you almost done winning over my friends?”

Asami giggled and turned her head to face Korra. “Why?”

“I want to go home.” Korra paused. “I want to be alone with you.” Korra squeezed Asami’s hand a little bit harder.

“Let’s say our goodbyes then.”

* * *

“Naga! Down!” Korra shouted as she went to grab the dog.

“It’s fine,” Asami laughed as the dog rested her front paws on her shoulders. “She’s so cute!”

Korra just chuckled at Asami’s squealing as she went into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water. She gulped it down quickly and then set the empty glass in the sink. By the time she returned to the entrance way, Naga was sprawled out on her back with her stomach in the air. Her back leg was kicking out involuntarily as Asami rubbed her stomach with a huge smile on her face.

“These are the times where I think I should get Hiro and I a pet.”

Korra leaned her crutches against the wall and then leaned into it herself. “Why not get one?”

Asami glanced up and then shrugged. “We’re both so busy it just doesn’t really seem fair.”

Korra nodded. “Well maybe I’ll bring Naga next time I’m in Boston.”

Asami quirked her brow. “You’d really do that? Is she okay with flying?”

“Yeah. She’s gone on a couple of flights and it’s been fine.”

Asami stood, stepping over Naga and walking towards Korra. “I think Hiro would really like that.”

Korra placed her hands firmly on Asami’s hips and pulled her close. “And how would you feel about it?”

Asami’s hand glided over Korra’s arm, over her shoulder, then twirled a strand of Korra’s short hair in between two fingers. Her eyes fell to her lips and then back up to her eyes.

“I think it’s pretty obvious how I’d feel.”

Korra leaned close, her forehead resting against Asami’s. “I guess it is.”

Asami laughed softly as Korra’s hand slipped to the small of her back and pulled their bodies flush. Korra kissed her tenderly. “I missed you,” she whispered against her lips. “I still can’t believe that you’re here.”

“Well believe it.”

Korra gasped as Asami kissed her passionately. Her pale hand threaded through her hair and she used her whole body to push her against the wall. The kiss deepened as their hands wandered. Little gasps and moans were caught between them. Their breath became ragged.

It all came to a stop when Korra sighed and pulled away just a bit. “Can we take this to the bedroom?” She then looked down at her cast.

“Oh,” Asami gasped. “Y- yeah. Yes. Of course.”

Korra chuckled at the flush that was filling Asami’s cheeks and the flustered aura she was giving off. She grabbed her crutches that were still leaning against the wall and led Asami through her house.

Once they got to her bedroom, Korra was quick to shut the door to keep out Naga. When she turned to face Asami, who had already crawled her way on to the bed, her breath hitched. Asami was stunning and seeing her in her bed made her stomach twist and her heart soar. Her mind still couldn't process properly that Asami was here. Here with her in Portland.

Korra sat at the end of her bed and placed the crutches on the floor. She then began taking off her own clothes, but stopped when she felt Asami’s arms wrap around her and she was hugged from behind.

“You know, I could always help you with that.”

Korra shivered at the huskiness of Asami's voice.

“It’s kind of awkward trying to remove my pants and stuff with the cast…” Korra admitted. “It’ll be faster if I just do it myself.”

Asami giggled and feathered kisses along Korra’s neck. “Okay.”

Korra was quick with her movements, removing her clothes and then turning in Asami’s arms. She crawled onto the bed as Asami slid backwards, her head eventually landing on one of the plush pillows. Korra leaned down to kiss Asami, but groaned when her foot landed in an awkward position.

“Are you okay?” Asami asked, concern in her eyes.

“Yeah. Sorry.”

Asami stroked Korra’s cheek tenderly. “Lay down.”

Korra didn’t question Asami and laid onto her back. She smirked when Asami sat up and then straddled her naked body. Asami’s hands traced random patterns along her ribs and abs.

“I still can’t get over your body.”

“Soccer does wonders,” Korra chuckled when Asami’s fingers ran over a ticklish spot near her hip.

“Mmmm, it really does,” Asami hummed.

“As much as I like you admiring me… You are much too overdressed for this.”

Korra grabbed the hem of Asami’s shirt and guided it over her head. She wasted no time, removing her bra and then going to the button of her jeans. Nimble fingers undid it and the zipper. Asami shuffled them off along with her panties as Korra sat up, kissing and nipping at her neck.

“I missed you,” Asami gasped.

“I missed you too. Fuck… so much.”

Korra peppered kisses all over Asami’s chest as one of her hands slowly traced downward. Asami’s breath hitched as Korra’s finger swirled around her clit. Korra took a nipple into her mouth, sucking hard. Asami’s chest pushed forward and her head fell backwards, her hair cascading down her back.

Korra heard Asami whimper when she let go of Asami’s peak with a slight pop. Korra laid back, and smirked at Asami as she ran her fingers through her folds teasingly. Without warning both of Korra’s hands grasped at Asami’s breasts, squeezing hard. Asami’s mouth dropped open and her hips began to roll against Korra’s abs, seeking out the friction and touch that Korra wasn’t giving her.

Korra groaned as she felt Asami’s wet heat against her bare skin. She teased Asami’s nipples and watched as the woman rocked faster and faster above her. Asami’s skin was flush, her eyes shut as she got lost in the pleasure of being with Korra.

Korra almost lost it when Asami finally opened her eyes and looked at her with hazed eyes. She felt herself get even more wet along with Asami. Korra finally lowered one of her hands from Asami’s breast. Teasing her way downward with light touches of her finger tips. She slipped her hand between them, easily pushing two fingers into Asami. Asami let out a long moan above her and began riding her fingers. Her teeth dug into her lower lip as Korra curled her fingers to hit that sweet spot on the front of her inner wall.

“Fuck,” Asami gasped.

Asami leaned back, her hands resting on Korra’s thighs, pushing her breasts into the air and allowing her to rock faster and more steadily. Korra was mesmerized by the way Asami moved above her. Mesmerized by the way her breasts swayed. Mesmerized by the sounds that escaped her lips.

Korra added another finger, causing Asami’s hips to still for a moment and a gasp to slip from her. She reached up, pinching a stiffened nipple and twisting with just enough pressure. Asami’s hips jerked as her mouth fell open and she chanted expletives and Korra’s name.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Korra panted.

Asami yelled out as her orgasm washed over her. Her back arched even more and her hips stilled. Korra slowly thrusted into her, prolonging her orgasm and allowing the waves to spread through her entire being.

Asami’s body finally fell forward and she burrowed her nose into the crook of Korra’s neck. She panted, trying to calm her body and take in as much oxygen as she could. Korra’s hands smoothed over Asami’s back as she waited for the woman to compose herself.

“You’re amazing,” Korra whispered. “Fuck, so amazing. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“You’re more amazing,” Asami returned.

Korra was about to praise Asami once more, but her words caught in her throat as she felt Asami’s hand slip between them. Her slender fingers worked through her folds, gathering wetness to circle around her clit with ease.

“That feels so good,” Korra gasped.

Korra’s breathing became labored when she felt Asami suck and kiss at her neck. She knew there would be marks, but she didn’t care. Not in this moment. Probably not ever with Asami.

Asami teased Korra’s opening with a fingertip, causing Korra to try and push her hips up, looking for more. Korra could feel Asami smiling against her skin, knew that this was payback for her teasing.

“What do you want?” Asami whispered in a low tone.

“You,” Korra grunted.

“You always have me. What do you want more specifically.”

“You inside me.”

Korra moaned as Asami slipped a finger into her. Asami thrusted slowly, building Korra up until she let out an unsatisfied whine.

“More,” Korra panted. “Please,” she added.

Asami latched onto Korra’s earlobe, sucking softly as she slid another finger into her. She slipped one of her pale legs between Korra’s and rocked in time with her hand’s thrusts. Each time hitting further than before. She twisted her fingers, rubbing against Korra’s inner walls.

“I-I’m so close.”

Asami’s teeth tugged at Korra’s ear as she curled her fingers. Korra bit into her lower lip, holding back from screaming as pulse after pulse of pleasure spread through her body. Her muscles tensed and her head sunk deeper into the pillow. Her hands dug into Asami’s ass, likely leaving bruises.

Asami groaned into her ear and slowed her thrusting. She let go of Korra’s ear and without warning slid down the tan body. Korra watched as Asami settled between her legs, her fingers still deep within her. Korra’s body tensed and her chest rose and fell rapidly as Asami’s tongue lapped around her folds, licking up the wetness that had slipped around her fingers. She clenched her jaw as Asami slid upward, flicking her clit back and forth with her tongue. Without warning another, faster but no less intense orgasm washed over her.

Korra’s hands dug into Asami’s hair, holding her in place as she rocked her hips. She had never felt this good in her life. Sure she had been with many people, but this was something else. Asami didn’t stop until Korra reached down and placed a hand under her chin, lifting her head. They made eye contact and Asami kissed her way up Korra’s body. Their lips clashed in a messy kiss, Korra loving the taste of herself on Asami’s lips.

“So was that the rest of my reward?” Korra asked breathlessly against Asami’s lips.

Asami pulled back and smiled down at her. “There’s still more.”

Korra raised her brows. “Oh really?”

“Yeah. Not tonight, but yes.”

“Damn. You really are the best.” Korra leaned up and gave Asami a quick peck. “Shower?”

“That sounds nice.” Asami went to roll off of her, but panicked when she heard Korra wince. “Are you okay?”

“You hit my foot.”

“Oh my god.” Asami jumped off of Korra in surprise. “I am so sorry.” She looked down at the cast and then back to Korra’s eyes.

“It’s all good. Just hurt a little.” Korra slid off the bed and pointed for her crutches. “Want to pass me those.”

“I could probably carry you,” Asami offered shyly.

Korra chuckled. “Not that I don’t have faith in you… but I’m heavier than I look.”

“I doubt that.” Asami stepped forward and guided Korra’s legs around her waist. “I got you.”

Korra smirked at her, but went along with what Asami wanted. She wrapped her arms around her neck while Asami’s arms wrapped around her back.

“Woah,” Korra said in awe when she was actually lifted from the bed.

“The bathroom better be close,” Asami gritted.

Korra laughed. “It’s the next room to the left.”

Asami took careful steps out of Korra’s room and to the bathroom, where she carefully put her down with a huff.

“You are heavier than you look,” she teased.

Korra let out a hearty laugh. “We can just stick to me carrying you about then.”

“I think that’s best. Please don’t get hurt again.”

Although Asami’s tone was light hearted, her eyes showed the seriousness of her statement. It was obvious that she had been worried about Korra, especially since they were so far apart and she couldn’t do anything for her.

“I can’t promise… but I’ll try to be careful.”

“That’s all I can ask for.” Asami smiled softly at Korra as she watched Korra wrap her cast.

“All set.” Korra stepped into the shower and held out her hand to help Asami in. She wrapped her hands around Asami and held her close. “Thanks again for coming.”

“Don’t thank me. Just work hard to get better.”

“Yes ma’am,” Korra teased as she kissed Asami softly. “I heard that being with someone you care about can be the best medicine.”

Asami laughed as she rolled her eyes. “Whatever dork.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure what to do for the playlist for this chapter, so here's one of my random playlists on Spotify:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/2we4WcbIaVjXh36aJdu1vu
> 
> I also realized that I never posted some playlists for Chapter 2, so here they are;  
> Oldies Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/2IYRv6S1ujOis0XXFKzZIP  
> Disney Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/1lNNWPcjTnif7uHS5DwBEd  
> Hits of the Early 2000s: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/1ZC8ZApCvsAcT4SN0UYo2d


	7. Part VII: Reminiscing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it! I wanted to get this out on Christmas day and ended up writing 7k words tonight. But I made it with two hours to spare. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays.
> 
> Anyway, it's been over a month since the last update, but here's a 9k chapter that will hopefully make up for it. Also I only proof read the first third, so sorry for the mistakes after that... and maybe before it cause I probably missed things.

Asami’s eyes eased open and adjusted to the light filtering in through the window. Her gaze roamed over what she could see. The room was painted a deep blue and the nightstands and dresser were black as black could be. In contrast to all of the dark colors, the bed’s sheets and comforter were a pristine white. The walls were covered in black and white abstract art, which Asami found funny considering that Korra had told her that she doesn’t know much about art. Asami had the feeling that someone had designed and decorated the room for her.

She let out a long sigh, thinking of last night. Thinking about how she had spontaneously decided to come to Portland. How she had rushed Hiro to pack his belongings so that he could stay over at his Grandfather’s for the weekend. How she had decided to make that last minute purchase before her flight to surprise Korra with at another time.

Korra, whose arm was draped lazily over her torso. Whose front was pressed warmly to her back. Whose chest rose and fell softly with each deep breath.

Asami held her breath as she began to carefully move. She rolled over, eventually lying on her opposite side. Allowing her to take in Korra’s soft features. Her thin lips that were slightly parted. Her eyelashes that fluttered in reaction to whatever she was dreaming about. Her messy, brown locks that stuck up in the most adorable of ways. Her cute nose that Asami leaned in to place a soft peck on. Asami couldn’t get enough of the woman holding her in this moment.

She didn’t even know how long she had been admiring when Korra’s eyes fluttered open and she was met with her icy blues. A sleepy smile spread over Korra’s face as she took in Asami in front of her.

“Morning,” Asami whispered.

“MMMmmmm,” Korra hummed as she pulled Asami even closer. “Very good morning.”

Asami’s stomach fluttered at the huskiness of Korra’s voice having just woken up. Her pale hand traced over the tight muscles of her back, causing the soccer player to shiver just a bit.

“I still can’t believe you’re here.”

Asami giggled and nuzzled her face into Korra’s chest. “You’re so cute.”

“As much as I hate to ask… how long are you staying?”

“Only until Sunday night,” Asami mumbled against Korra’s skin.

“Hmm. Well that gives us today and most of tomorrow then.”

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed in agreement.

“Do you have something in mind that you want to do? Or are we winging this?”

“Well I was thinking a hike, if your ankle isn’t bothering you too badly. Also Vancouver is right across the Columbia River,” Asami suggested.

“How about the Portland Art Museum?” Korra offered.

Asami perked up after hearing this. “There’s an art museum?!”

Korra smiled broadly and nodded. “They open at ten today. Maybe grab some coffee and then go there?”

Asami leaned in, kissing Korra softly. “You know me too well,” she giggled against her lips.

* * *

“I don’t know which one to get,” Asami said a bit in awe of the place.

“Everything’s good to be honest,” chuckled Korra. “My favorite is El Ishco.”

“Mmm,” Asami hummed, still trying to decide. “Okay, I think I got it.”

“Cool.” Korra stepped forward and smiled at the barista.

“Hey, what can I get you two lovely ladies today?” he asked with a warm smile.

“I’ll take a single shot macchiato and a single espresso of the El Ishco.” Korra then turned to Asami who was still staring at the menu.

“Oh. I’ll take that too, but the Las Capucas I guess.”

“Will that be it?”

Korra held up her hand pointing at the pastries. “One lemon blueberry scone and one chocolate scone too, please.” Korra then glanced at Asami, who was still looking around at everything. “And that should be it.” Korra paid and then guided Asami to the side to wait.

“This place is so cool.” They both watched as someone began hand dripping their coffees. “I didn’t know what to order and just copied you,” she giggled to herself as she leaned into Korra’s side.

“I could tell. You’ll love it though, I promise. Plus once we get our stuff we can head upstairs. It’s less crowded up there and has some good seating.”

“Okay.” Asami yawned and rested her head on Korra’s shoulder. “Hopefully it’ll wake me up a little.”

“Jet lag getting to you?”

“A little. We also didn’t sleep much last night.”

Asami could feel Korra’s shoulder shaking as she laughed at this.

“That is true. You’re not going to be too tired for the museum are you?”

At that Asami perked up a little and lifted her head. She grinned at Korra as if she were a kid in a candy shop and shook her head. “Of course not.”

“I didn’t think so, Beautiful.”

Korra leaned in, placing a soft kiss to Asami’s cheek. Asami could feel the burn of her blush as Korra guided them to pick up their coffee and scones. Asami had to ask for a tray, since Korra needed her hands for her crutches. After getting the tray, the two of them made their way carefully upstairs. The seating was cozy and the natural lighting abundant. Asami placed everything down as Korra laid her crutches on the ground. They then both sat down on the plush couch that was located in the back corner.

“So split the scones?” Korra asked.

“Sounds good.” Asami reached over and grabbed the lemon blueberry one. “I want to try this one first though.”

Korra just nodded and leaned back, sipping at her coffee. She hummed happily.

“Good?” she asked Asami after Asami took her first bite.

“So good,” Asami groaned. “Pass me the other one.”

Korra chuckled good heartedly and passed Asami the chocolate scone. Asami tried it and then put it back down.

“I like the lemon blueberry one better.”

“That’s my favorite too,” Korra agreed.

“How’s the coffee?”

“Good. This place never disappoints.”

Asami blew over the top of her cup, trying to cool it a bit. She then took a tentative sip. “Ohh, this is amazing!”

“Yeah.” Korra slipped an arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her a little closer.

“I’m so used to just getting my last minute coffee from Dunkin’ Donuts,” Asami admitted.

“Well this place is definitely a step up from that. They import from all kinds of places. The coffee you got is from Honduras,” Korra explained.

“That’s cool.”

“Yeah.”

“This place is kind of hipster-ish,” Asami pointed out.

Korra laughed at this. “It’s Tobin’s and Adrianna’s favorite place… so yeah. It’s pretty hipster-ish.”

“Adrianna?”

“She’s the goalie for the team.”

“Ohhh.”

“Yeah. She actually just got engaged. It was super cute and she’s been crazy happy lately.”

“That does make sense,” Asami teased.

“Yeah her and Emily are absolutely adorable together.” Korra paused and then kept going. “Almost as cute as us.”

Asami playfully swatted at Korra’s thigh. “Don’t say cheesy things like that.”

“You like the cheese!” Korra pushed.

Asami kissed Korra’s cheek. “Yeah. Kind of,” she mumbled against her skin.

They finished up their coffee and scones, the time filled with light banter. They were both happy just being around one another again. The distance being hard for both of them, especially after Korra’s injury.

* * *

“It’s just under a five minute walk from here,” Korra said as she pushed open the door of the coffee shop. Cool air greets the two of them and Asami instantly crosses her arms. Korra caught the movement and sighed softly. “If I didn’t need these stupid crutches I’d hold you right now,” Korra complained.

Asami rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry. It’s not that cold.”

“Then why are your arms crossed?”

“Okay. It’s a little chilly. Nothing I can’t handle though.”

“Whatever you say.”

Asami took that moment and flicked the side of Korra’s head. “I swear you sass me as much as Hiro and he’s a teenager.”

“Maybe I’ve been telling him to sass you!”

“Oh, I know that’s not true. He shows me the messages most of the time. Unless you and him are talking about Nikki. He gets embarrassed about that.”

“That’s so cute,” Korra gushed.

“I know. God he’s such a good kid.”

“Only cause of you.”

Asami stared at Korra and then shook her head. “You know you do that every time.”

“What?” Korra asked.

“Whenever I say something good about Hiro you always give me credit somehow,” Asami clarified.

“Because it’s true. Without good parents he wouldn’t be the way he is now,” Korra defended.

“Itachi was always the better parent. He always knew what to say and do. Sometimes I feel a bit over my head,” Asami confessed.

“It doesn’t show.”

“It’s hard at times.” Asami grabbed the door to the museum and held it open. “It’s hard too since he’s a boy. Itachi would have been able to help him through all this girl stuff. I even struggle giving him advice when it comes to his friends. Girls and boys can just be so different,” Asami continued as they went up to buy tickets.

“No parent has all the answers. Hiro appreciates what you do for him and understands that you don’t have all the answers.” Korra pecked Asami’s cheek lovingly. “That’s why he texts me for advice. We’re bros.”

“Oh my god. You are not bros,” Asami said, putting up air quotes when she said bros.

“We so are. We talk about sports, games, and girls. Nothing bro-ier than that.”

Asami squinted her eyes slightly and thought over Korra’s words. She then broke out into laughter. “That actually makes sense.”

“Of course it did,” Korra chuckled. She then bought two tickets and they entered the first large room of the museum.

“Does Hiro ever complain about me?” Asami bravely asked.

“Sometimes,” Korra said honestly. “Nothing really bad. Just normal teen stuff.”

Asami just hummed in answer, her eyes focused on the directory in front of them. “Anything you want to see specifically?”

Korra leaned over and pointed. “Animating Life, definitely.”

“Okay. I really want to take a look at Craftsmanship and Wit.”

“Alright. Let’s go to that one first and then over to Kingdom Animalia. Then Animating Life,” Korra suggested after looking at the locations of the exhibits.

“Sounds good.”

* * *

“Oh, I didn’t know they were all by Japanese artists.”

Asami nodded her head. “Yeah, that’s why I was interested. It said it’s a collection of Japanese Modern Art that was donated by two people. I can’t remember the names.” Asami walked over to the board near the entrance, Korra following closely behind. “Carol and Seymour Haber.”

“Cool.”

They went through the exhibit slowly. Asami really taking in each detail and the emotion that each piece exuded. She stopped and stared intently at the piece Mt. Fuji by Maki Haku.

“I really like this one,” she said softly.

Korra tilted her head, looking at it more intensely. “I like the color.”

Asami turned and smiled at Korra. “Yeah, the color.” Asami then turned back to the piece. “I think it’s creative, but simple at the same time. The artist could have left the paper smooth, but added texture by printing the growth rings of wood. It just adds something to it.”

“Yeah,” Korra agreed. Korra laughed at herself as she watched Asami looking at the art. “You’re beautiful.”

Asami raised her brow at Korra. “Look at the art, not me. And don’t you dare say that pick-up line.” Korra’s mouth snapped shut. “I know what you were about to say.”

“Damn,” Korra muttered. “You’re no fun.”

They both laughed softly, trying to be respectful to the other museum goers. They looked at the last few pieces and then moved on to the Kingdom Animalia exhibit. There they looked at pieces from diverse artists. Some past and some present, including Albrecht Dürer, John James Audubon, Eugène Delacroix, and Pablo Picasso.

Korra’s favorite ended up being an etching on cream woven paper, called Chat se chauffant. When Asami asked why, Korra just said that she thought the cat looked cute. Which of course got Asami laughing again.

Once they made it to the Animating Life exhibit, Asami could see a huge difference in the focus that Korra showed. Korra was evidently interested about this stuff and also had more knowledge about it too.

“Wait! This is about LAIKA film,” she gushed. “They made Kubo and the Two Strings, The Boxtrolls, ParaNorman, and Coraline. They use 3D printing and have advanced it like crazy!”

Asami’s smile grew seeing how enthusiastic Korra was about this. “I haven’t seen any of those.”

Korra’s mouth dropped open and she stared at Asami. “None of them?”

“None,” Asami repeated.

“We’re watching Kubo and the Two Strings tonight,” Korra said, her tone leaving no room for discussion. “You’ll love it. I promise.”

Korra grabbed Asami’s hand and led her into a small theater. There they watched a documentary about the filmmaking process and how LAIKA make stop motion films. Korra was absolutely enraptured by the documentary. When it ended, Korra had the biggest grin on her face.

“Have you talked to Hiro about this stuff?” Asami asked.

“No, why?”

“He really likes the stop motion films by Tim Burton.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

“God, your son is too cool!” Korra crutched her way toward some of the props and puppets that were on display. She then pointed to a little boy. “That’s Kubo. Isn’t the detail amazing.” Korra leaned close to the display, her face almost touching the glass.

“It is.”

“It’s funny when I think about what I like versus what you like,” Korra chuckled as she straightened up.

Asami nodded and hugged Korra from behind. “It allows us to learn about new things. It’s nice.”

“I have learned a ton from you,” Korra admitted. She turned just enough to kiss Asami’s cheek. “I like it though.”

“I like learning from you too.”

* * *

The two of them didn’t spend much more time in the museum after the Animating Life exhibit. Just before leaving, they agreed to go out for a late lunch to one of Korra’s favorite restaurants. It was just a tiny hole in the wall, but served some of the best burgers in the state, at least according to Korra.

Korra’s full laughter filled the nearly empty restaurant, causing Asami’s smile to grow. She had finished telling Korra a story about Hiro and how he had gotten into the pantry when Itachi was supposed to be watching him. In the end she came home to a flour covered toddler and a frazzled father trying to clean said toddler and house up before his mother got home.

“I wasn’t even mad at Itachi though. Hiro was sneaky like that when he was young. I swear, I would be holding his hand one second and then he’d be gone the next,” Asami admitted with a laugh. “There was this one time I was at the grocery store with him and I had him in one of those carriers that hold them on your back. He was really developing his motor skills and finally was able to grip things well. So I catch him once, trying to grab something and tell him not to do it again. So I thought he listened to me because I didn’t catch him again. I was so wrong though.”

“Oh no. What happened?”

“I checked out and was leaving, but the alarm went right off. The cashier that I had looked at me confused, considering I had paid and everything. But their manager comes up to me and gave me this super disappointed look. He then proceeded to take two cans of soup out of the carrier. Hiro had stolen and I had no idea!”

“You didn’t get in trouble for that, right?” Korra asked.

“No. After I apologized, the manager told me that it happens all the time. So I guess that made me feel a little better about myself and the fact that my son was now a shoplifter.”

“Hiro, such the little troublemaker,” Korra joked.

“He really wasn’t bad. Just did things you’d expect a kid to do. He was such a cute baby though. I’ll have to pull out the photo albums and show you sometime.”

Korra smiled warmly at Asami. “I’d really like that.”

Both of their attention was drawn to the waiter as he put down their meals.

“Woah,” Asami said in awe once he was gone. “These are huge.”

Korra chuckled as she took the top bun off and started dousing the burger with hot sauce.

“That’s why I love it here. The burgers are huge, but wicked good and are reasonably priced.”

“Who knew you were so sensible,” Asami teased. She put ketchup and mustard on her top bun and then proceeded to cut her burger in half.

“I am very sensible… when it comes to food.” Unlike Asami, Korra picked up her burger and dug right in. She groaned softly, causing Asami to raise an eyebrow at her.

“That good, huh?” she asked.

“Mhmm,” Korra hummed. “Hits the spot every time.”

Asami looked at Korra with a skeptical look. But that soon left her face once she took her first bite. Korra wasn’t wrong that this place was good. No, it was amazing. The burger was juicy and meaty, but it wasn’t too greasy. The sauteed mushrooms and onions gave a nice depth to the burger, while the lettuce and tomato were fresh and cool to the palate. The pepper jack cheese that Korra had recommended gave it just enough spice.

Asami put down her burger and stared intently at Korra. “Okay, I hate to say this.” She paused for dramatic effect. “But this may be the best burger I’ve ever had.”

Korra’s crooked grin spread over her face. “Told you. Best burgers in the state. You will learn to not doubt my taste in food.”

They both laughed at their silliness and finished their meals. The waiter came by a couple of times to check up on them, later asking if they’d like dessert. They agreed to share a strawberry milkshake.

They had to hold back their own laughter when the bright pink milkshake was put in front of them with two straws. Asami had never done this before. The cliche sharing of a milkshake on a date, but she couldn’t say that she hated it.

Korra and her both leaned in at the same time, their faces close as they drank. Neither of them broke eye contact, until Korra wiggled her eyebrows and Asami had to pull away and hold back her laughter, unless she wanted to spit milkshake into Korra’s face.

Asami covered her mouth and forced herself to swallow, she then broke into a laughing fit, joined by Korra.

“I don’t... know why... t-this is so funny,” Asami gasped.

Korra was able to calm herself down first and shook her head softly. “I adore you,” she said simply.

Asami’s laughter faded and she reached across the table to hold Korra’s hand. “I feel like I’m a kid again when I’m with you. Doing things like this,” Asami said motioning to the shared milkshake. “You make me happy,” she confessed.

The corners of Korra’s mouth twitched and then she smiled softly. “I’m glad. You make me happy too. Also just so you know, I totally had a brain freeze and was waiting for you to stop drinking the milkshake, but you wouldn’t. That’s why I gave you that look.”

Asami giggled. “I didn’t know it was a competition.”

“Well you should know better by now. Everything is a competition and a debate for me.”

“I’ve noticed.”

“Yeah,” Korra sighed. “So what do you want to do now?”

“Hmmm. Well I don’t really know this place well. So it’s really up to you,” Asami replied logically.

“Honestly I wouldn’t mind just going back to my place and relaxing. Maybe watch Kubo.”

“Is your ankle bothering you?”

“It’s a little sore,” Korra admitted.

“I’m sorry. Get an Uber and I’ll go pay. Then we can head back and relax, okay?” Asami asked, carassing Korra’s hand.

Korra nodded and squeezed her hand in reply.

* * *

“Just pick,” Asami whined. She leaned further into Korra’s side and adjusted the blanket a little.

“I don’t know. I just wanted to watch Kubo, but it's not on here,” Korra whined. She scrolled and scrolled through the Netflix options. “What do you want to watch?”

“I’m fine with anything really.”

“Why do I have to pick? You’re the guest.”

Asami placed a tender kiss to the underside of Korra’s jaw. “Just pick anything,” she hummed softly.

“If you don’t like it… it’s not my fault.” Korra clicked The Punisher and then pulled Asami closer to herself.

“Oh, he was in Daredevil.”

“You watched Daredevil?”

“I’ve seen all of the Marvel series actually.” Asami shrugged. “Hiro got me into them.”

“Of course he did,” Korra chuckled.

“I mean I haven’t watched every single episode, but I watched most of them.”

“Did you have a favorite?” Korra asked her.

“I liked Jessica Jones.”

“Hmm, that was good. But Daredevil… easily my favorite.”

“What’s um, that nurses name?” The name was on the tip of her tongue, but she just couldn’t remember it.

“Claire Temple?”

“Yes! I freaking love her,” Asami gushed.

“She’s hot,” Korra said without a second thought.

Asami sat up a bit and looked at Korra. “That’s all you’ve got to say. She’s a badass woman that is super intelligent and compassionate… and all you’ve got to say is that she’s hot?”

Korra worried her lower lip. “She is hot. And one of the main reasons is because she is such an incredible woman. She’s intelligent, determined, analytical, and yes, a badass. She’s also physically attractive too… which raises her hotness even more,” Korra elaborated.

Asami’s satisfied with the answer and returned to her previous position, resting her head on Korra’s shoulder and cuddled up to her side. “That’s an acceptable answer.”

“Well I’m glad I could please you.”

“You’re such a dweeb.”

“Mhmm.”

Korra turned just enough and kissed the top of Asami’s head. They seemed to settle and their focus was drawn in by the show. They talked a little bit, but were mainly focused on the television in front of them. It wasn’t until they were three episodes in that Asami started to get restless.

Her hand began to wander. It sunk downward and then slid under the hem of Korra’s shirt. She used her nails to rake gently over Korra’s abs, feeling them tense at every touch. Absentmindedly she kept doing that, her main focus still on the show. It wasn’t until she heard Korra let out a drawn out sigh that she realized she was working up the athlete.

Instead of pulling away though, her hand wandered more. It moved upward, her fingertips tracing the bottom of Korra’s bra. But then it slid back down, teasing the waistband of Korra’s sweats.

Asami peppered Korra’s neck with kisses as her hand slipped ever further. Korra gasped softly when Asami’s fingers began to circle her clit. Asami sucked softly at Korra’s pulse point, knowing not to suck too hard to leave a mark. She felt Korra’s arm around her tighten as she slid her fingers down and through her wet folds.

Korra groaned and her chest started to rise and fall faster. Korra spread her legs just a bit more to make it easier for Asami. Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a long groan when Asami’s fingers teased her entrance.

Asami pushed the blanket off of them and crawled on top of Korra to straddle her. Once she was in a better position, she eased one finger into Korra, leaving it there for a moment so that the tan woman could get used to the feeling.

Korra’s hands wandered up and down Asami’s sides as she pushed upward and brought their lips together. “Keep going,” she whispered against Asami’s lips.

Asami didn’t need to be asked twice. Her finger slowly thrusted in and out of Korra. She used her palm to press against her clit, causing Korra to grind her hips upward. Asami deepened the kiss, her tongue dipped into Korra’s mouth teasingly and then pulled back.

Korra’s hands lowered and she groped at her ass. Massaging her in the best of ways. Asami let out a heavy breath and added another finger into Korra. She slowed her thrusts and began to twirl her fingers, stimulating the athlete’s inner walls. Korra’s breathing hastened and she kissed Asami passionately.

Asami could feel her inner walls tighten and could tell Korra was close. When Korra pulled back and her mouth fell open, Asami pulled her hand out of Korra’s pants and stood up. Korra looked up at her dumbfounded, so close, yet not quite there.

“Why’d you stop?” she blurted.

“Stay right there,” Asami commanded without an explanation. “Just be patient.” At that Asami left Korra and went into the bedroom and closed the door. She opened up her suitcase and rummaged through her belongings until she found the bag she wanted.

She took in a deep breath as she pulled the thin material out. Stockings. Lace panties. Lace push up bra. Lace garter belt. All in a warm crimson. She wasn’t sure how Korra would react to this, but she’d wanted to do something special for her girlfriend. So before she needed to catch her flight, she made a pit stop, taking in a ton of advice from the employee and eventually she decided on this set.

She knew that Korra was already worked up, so she stripped quickly. She made sure to put on each new piece carefully, due to the thin fabric. When she clipped the last clip into her stockings, she looked at herself in the mirror of Korra’s bureau. She steeled herself, slightly self conscious of how she looked and what she was about to do. She breathed in and out deeply, knowing that she would do anything for Korra to try and make her happier. And it was evident that she needed a little pick me up after getting hurt.

She mussed her hair up a little as she pushed the door open and strided to the living room. Korra was quick to look over her shoulder and then her expression darkened more than Asami had ever seen. Her teeth dug into her lower lip and she stood abruptly.

Asami stopped as Korra hobbled over and closed the space between them. She placed her tan hands on Asami’s hips. Her grip was strong as her gaze fell and scanned over Asami, taking her in.

“Wow,” Korra finally said breathlessly. “What’s this for?” she asked, her thumb smoothing over the lace panties.

“It’s the final part of that reward for scoring.” Asami draped her arms over Korra’s shoulders, holding her close. Her eyes dropped to Korra’s lips and then flitted back up to meet her gaze. “Do you like it?”

“That’s like asking if the sky’s blue,” Korra muttered. Her hands started tracing over Asami’s body. “Holy shit, Asami. You’ve literally taken my breath away,” Korra said in awe.

“Cheesy, but I’ll take it,” Asami giggled.

“So building me up was totally part of your evil plan,” Korra teased.

“Maybe.” Asami’s eyes couldn’t leave Korra’s lips. All she wanted to do was pull her in close and never let go, but she also didn’t want to rush this.

“You truly are evil.”

Asami gasped hard when she felt Korra’s hand give her breast a squeeze. She hadn’t even noticed that her hand had reached there, but she didn’t mind one bit. Korra lifted her other hand and massaged her over her bra. Korra leaned in, kissing along Asami’s shoulders and then her neck. Asami let out a long sigh and leaned her head back to give Korra more space to work with.

Korra didn’t disappoint. She began sucking firmly and then teasing with her tongue. “You’re so fucking sexy. I don’t know how I got so lucky,” Korra praised. “If I could I’d pick you up and throw you onto my bed. Fuck you so hard.”

Asami groaned and her nails dug into Korra’s back. “You can still do one of those things,” she husked, not sure how she had the courage to be so brazen, but she did. It may have had to do with the way Korra had looked at her. How she had praised her. How she had touched her as if she was her whole world.

Korra practically whimpered as she removed her hands from Asami to just reach for her hand instead. She held it firmly as she led Asami to the bedroom, although a bit slowly and careful of her ankle.

When they were near the bed, Korra turned and slid her arms around Asami’s waist. She pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Both women sighed into the kiss and Asami’s arms draped over Korra’s shoulders once more.

“God, you look amazing,” Korra praised once again as her hands roamed over Asami’s body. Her gaze trailed over Asami. “This color suits you.” Korra ran her tongue over her lips. “As much as I love seeing you in this… I think it needs to go.”

One of Korra’s hands worked its way to the clasp of the bra and with one smooth movement the bra was loose. Asami eased the straps off her shoulders and the bra dropped to the ground. Korra wasted no time and dropped just enough and covered Asami’s chest with feather-like kisses. Asami’s hand tangled into Korra’s hair, holding her close and trying to guide her to her already stiffened nipple. Korra just grunted and continued at her own slow pace.

When Korra’s tongue flicked over one of her nipples, Asami’s body jerked and a shiver ran down her spine. She felt a gush of wetness spill out of her and she bit into her lower lip, holding back a whine. Korra’s tongue swirled around the stiffened peak and then her lips wrapped around it. She sucked softly at first, a hand teasing the other nipple. As Korra’s sucking got stronger, she took the other nipple between her thumb and index finger and pinched hard. Asami’s hips bucked and she moaned as her head leaned forward, watching Korra.

Korra’s free hand began to unclasp the garter belt from Asami’s stockings. Once they were free, Korra stood straight and placed her hands on Asami’s hips, guiding her to the end of the bed.

Asami gasped when she was pushed backward. She bounced slightly as her hair sprawled across the bed. She looked up at Korra, her eyes heavily lidded. She took in how Korra’s pupils were blown and her lips were swollen from kissing.

Korra placed one knee on the bed to reduce the pressure on her ankle. She reached out and slipped her fingers between the garter belt and Asami’s skin. She tugged it downward and then repeated the process with the lace panties. Korra didn’t miss the darkened patch where Asami’s wetness had soaked through.

Korra ran her hands up Asami’s legs as Asami scooted backward to settle further on the bed. Korra crawled after her, settling between Asami’s legs, her pelvis snug against Asami which caused Asami to groan at the new pressure. She rolled her hips, trying to get that friction she needed oh so much.

“Leaving the stockings on?” Asami asked, her head hazy with need.

“Mhmm.” Korra nuzzled her neck with her nose and then trailed her tongue upward. Asami shivered as Korra then took her earlobe into her mouth and sucked softly. “They’re totally turning me on,” Korra husked. Korra then pushed down more with her hips.

“Fuck,” Asami gasped. Asami grasped at the t-shirt that was still on Korra. “I need to feel you,” she whined.

Korra laughed softly into her neck. She quickly removed all of her clothing, which was slightly clumsy with Asami’s hands trying to touch all of the newly revealed skin.

“God, you have no idea how much I missed you,” Asami confessed once Korra settled on top of her again, completely bare now.

“I think I do. I missed you so much too.” Korra brought their lips together once more. It didn’t take long for it to deepen and for their breaths to hasten. Korra nipped at Asami’s lower lip and then bit down, pulling back slightly. Asami moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain. Korra let go, Asami’s lip snapping back into place and her mouth dropped open. Korra was kissing her way down her body. She worked her way between Asami’s breasts. Over her stomach, making sure to give extra attention to the faded stretch marks. And then further until she settled between Asami’s legs, taking in the view in front of her.

“You’re beautiful,” Korra hummed between kisses to the inner part of Asami’s thighs. Asami didn’t say anything, in return she threaded her fingers into Korra’s hair and tugged lightly. Korra seemed to get the message, and trailed her tongue up through Asami’s drenched folds.

Asami’s hips bucked, resulting in Korra sliding one arm under her thigh and then using her forearm to hold her still. Korra nipped softly at Asami’s labia, giving it a gentle tug. The longer Korra teased Asami, the more her lower lips opened, as if blooming like a flower. Korra circled her tongue around Asami’s entrance, causing the walls to flutter and tighten. Everything felt amazing, but it wasn’t what Asami needed. It wouldn’t send her over the edge into utter bliss. And that was what she wanted. Asami held Korra’s head tighter and tried to pull her up just enough to tease her clit. Instead Korra stubbornly stayed where she was, teasing and testing Asami.

“Fuck,” Korra mumbled. “You taste so fucking good.”

Asami’s breathing was shaky and it just got worse when Korra pushed her tongue into her. She tried to buck her hips, but was prevented by Korra’s strong arm. So with her free hand, she slid it down to her own clit and began to rub it furiously. Her body shook more and more as Korra’s tongue moved in and out of her. Her whole body hummed with pleasure and she could feel that tightness building up in her stomach.

Korra’s breathing was hot and ragged against her. The athlete moaned into Asami’s folds, the vibration caused Asami’s eyes to clench shut and her back to start arching away from the bed. Asami panted and then suddenly cried out in pleasure. She finally had fallen over the edge into a surreal amount of pleasure from what Korra was doing with her tongue. She had no idea how she did what she did, but it was amazing. It wasn’t until her muscles started to relax and her breathing wasn’t as heavy that she realized Korra had come too. Korra was slowly licking her, cleaning up her release, but she had this blissed out look on her face that Asami knew she always had once she orgasmed.

It didn’t dawn on Asami that Korra had been touching herself as she went down on Asami, until Korra lifted two wet fingers and licked them clean. Asami felt herself get even more wet and her center thrummed with need. It didn’t matter that she had just come, she was already ready for more. She needed more.

“You’re stunning,” Korra huffed as she crawled up Asami's body, leaving little kisses on pale skin on her way up.

“How’s your ankle?” Asami asked, never able to hide her concern.

“It’s fine.”

“Okay, good. I kind of want to try something new,” Asami started bravely.

Korra quirked a brow at her. “And what would that be?”

“Lay down,” Asami commanded as she gave Korra’s shoulder a little shove for encouragement.

Korra did as she was asked and her breath hitched when Asami started to settle above her face. Asami straddled Korra’s face and then bent forward, holding herself up with her arms. Her own face now hovered over Korra’s center.

“This okay?” Asami asked.

Korra responded by reaching up and groping Asami’s ass. “Better than okay. God this is so hot.”

Asami sighed, relieved that Korra was okay with this. “Good. Um, if you want to stop let me know.”

“I’m not going to want to,” Korra said confidently. She then tugged down and Asami gasped when she felt Korra’s tongue back at her folds. She had to compose herself before she was able to lean down. She felt Korra’s movements stall for a moment when she ran her tongue through Korra’s folds. They were swollen and soaked. And Asami moaned at the thick taste. She decided on only using one arm to hold herself up and the other slipped Around Korra’s leg. Asami then eased two fingers into Korra and the tan woman’s hips jerked upward.

“Shit. Yes, keep doing that,” Korra encouraged as Asami’s fingers thrusted in and out of her.

Asami was filled with a pleasant stretch when Korra pushed three fingers into her. She hadn’t expected Korra to do that, but she was already worked up and beyond wet enough from her previous orgasm.

They both kept going, their breathing getting heavier and their motions becoming less consistent as their bodies started to be overcome with pleasure. Asami pulled her mouth away from Korra and rested her head against Korra’s inner thigh. Asami bit down on her lower lip, trying to hold back from coming. Her fingers moved faster and deeper into Korra, curling her fingers in that special spot.

Korra’s head was pushed back into the pillow beneath her head as her fingers drove into Asami. Her free hand groped at Asami’s ass, loving the way it fit so well into her hand.

“I-I’m gunna come,” Korra panted shakily.

“Come then,” Asami said with a voice she didn’t recognize. She didn’t know her voice could come out so deep, so seductive.

But it worked. Korra’s body shook and then tensed below her. She chanted Asami’s name as she pulled back her hand and slapped Asami’s ass, hard. Asami groaned and her back arched upward. Korra’s fingers pulled out of Asami and she pulled Asami’s body down. Asami rode Korra’s face as she came too. Korra’s tongue and lips felt so good against her clit and folds. She was just barely able to keep her hand swirling around Korra’s clit, drawing out her orgasm too.

Finally Asami lifted her body and plopped back down onto the bed. Her body felt as if it was made of jelly. She was lying on her stomach, her head at Korra’s feet. On the other hand, Korra was lying on her back staring up at the ceiling, completely blissed out.

“Why did we wait so long to do that?” Korra huffed.

Asami let out a breathy laugh.

“Seriously though.” Korra sat up and turned her body so that she could lie down beside Asami who was trying to regain the feelings in her body. Her eyes were shut as her breathing gradually slowed. Korra began rubbing Asami’s back in soothing circles. “Thank you.”

Asami’s eyes fluttered open. She looked at Korra with complete adoration and love in her eyes. “Don’t thank me. You did as much for me as I did for you,” Asami replied.

“I’m not really thanking you for what we just did. I mean sure that was, wow… but I’m thanking you for coming to see me. I know it couldn’t have been easy, what with Hiro and work.”

“Hiro actually encouraged me to come. He said that you seemed down and that it’d be a good surprise. Morale boost, he called it.”

“Well it certainly was.” Korra kissed the tip of Asami’s nose. “I really lucked out. Getting two people who care about me so much.”

“I think Hiro and I are the lucky ones. I was worried Hiro would continue to keep to himself, but he opened up to you, Korra. I haven’t seen him so happy in a long time… And I haven’t been this happy either.”

Korra stopped rubbing Asami’s back and used her hand to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Asami’s ear. “I haven’t been this happy either. I don’t think ever to be honest.”

“I…” Asami’s voice came out quiet and then she stopped speaking.  

“What?”

“Nothing.”

Asami closed her eyes once more and internally berated herself for almost telling Korra that she loved her. She knew it. She knew that she loved her, but she couldn’t say it aloud yet. She was so worried that Korra didn’t feel the same. That if she let those words out, she’d push her away somehow.

“It doesn’t seem like nothing,” Korra pointed out as she took in Asami’s facial expression.

“Just forget it.” Asami’s body finally did as it was told. She sat up and looked over her shoulder. “Let’s shower and get ready for bed.” Asami could tell that Korra wanted to press her to say what she needed to, but she didn’t. Korra just nodded and limped out of the room with Asami following closely behind.

Asami slipped off her stockings as Korra turned on the water to let it heat up. Korra then sat on the edge of the tub. She wrapped her cast to protect it from the water and then glanced over at Asami who was zoned out.

“Are you okay?”

“Huh?” Asami asked with a raised brow.

“Are. You. Okay?”

“Yeah, fine.”

Asami hated how her own internal battle was now causing Korra distress. She kneeled in front of Korra and cupped her face. “Seriously, I’m fine. Just… talking about Hiro made me miss him,” she lied.

Korra seemed to search Asami’s expression, trying to tell if she was telling the truth. But she let out a resigned sigh and nodded.

“You should call him after we shower.”

“Yeah. It’ll be late back home, but knowing him he’ll be awake. Probably playing a video game or something.”

Korra chuckled. “With Hiroshi?”

“Oh my god, no. My dad’s out by eight.”

“What? No. He seemed so lively when we met.”

“He is,” Asami confirmed. Between the hours of five in the morning and eight at night.”

“Earlier riser… okay then a bedtime of eight isn’t so bad.”

Asami playfully nudged Korra’s shoulder. “You’re such a dork.” At that she stood up and put her hand under the falling stream of water. It was nice and warm, so she stepped by Korra and into the shower.

Korra didn’t hesitate to join her. She grabbed a face cloth and lathered it with soap.

“Do you mind?” Korra asked softly.

Asami shook her head and groaned softly when Korra began to run the face cloth over her back and shoulders. Korra’s hands smoothed over Asami slick skin, spreading the soap gently. They moved forward rolling over her stomach and then upward to her breasts. Asami leaned her wet body back against Korra and let out a long contented sigh.

Korra finished washing Asami and then Asami turned and took her turn. Although it was extremely intimate, it didn’t escalate. They just basked in being around each other, enjoying each others touch. It didn’t need to move onto something more, something sexual. They were both happy and it was a testament to their relationship that it didn’t revolve around sex.

* * *

“Hey, mom.”

Asami couldn’t hold back her smile when she heard Hiro’s voice over speaker phone.

“Hi, sweetie. Sorry to call so late.”

Just as Asami finshed saying that, Korra strolled into the room. She had to take care of Naga, but now that the dog was all set, she crawled into bed and snuggled close to Asami.

“It’s fine. Just playing some CoD.”

Asami smirked over at Korra. “Told you,” she whispered. “How’s Grandpa doing?” Asami asked, with her normal voice.

“He’s asleep. We brought me out for breakfast and then to a movie,” Hiro explained.

“That sounds wicked fun. Korra brought me to her favorite coffee shop and we ended up going to an art museum. She’s actually beside me right now.”

“Oh! Hey, dude!” Hiro greeted excitedly.

Asami’s mouth dropped open slightly. “Why didn’t I get such a happy greeting?!” she asked in mock offense.

She could hear Hiro laughing and Korra joined him. “Cause I’m cooler,” Korra teased.

Asami scoffed and poked Korra’s side, causing her to flinch away.

“Which CoD are you playing?” Korra asked.

“World War II. It’s pretty good so far. We should play when you visit next time.”

“Totally. I haven’t played CoD in a while to be honest though.”

“That’s fine. I’ve pretty much been carrying my teams anyway,” Hiro bragged.

“Oh really?

“Yeah… like how I carry you in Overwatch.”

“Woah, man. That’s not true at all. I totally carry my weight as Pharah.”

Asami raised a brow at Korra. She knew that talked, but didn’t know that they played games together too. “You play each other?”

“Yeah,” Korra nodded as if it were the most obvious thing. “Hiro’s a crazy good sniper in every game he plays. But he prefers Lucio, who’s a support character in Overwatch.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Asami admitted.

“Oh, okay. Have you gotten a chance to use the paratroopers in CoD?” Korra questioned with curiosity.”

“Yeah. They’re okay. Still not sure if they’re really worth it though.”

“Mmm, I see. I’ll let you know if I get the game.”

“Okay, cool. Mom?”

“Yeah?” Asami replied.

“Nikki’s birthday is coming up and I was talking to grandpa about what a good gift would be, but he wasn’t much help. You’re kinda like her… so maybe you’d have a good idea.”

“Um, clothes, jewelry, makeup… always safe bets.” Asami paused to think a bit more. “But I’d like something more personal. Something that shows that the person I’m seeing really knows me and pays attention.” Asami then looked at Korra and gave her a quick wink. “Can you think of anything?”

“She likes this TV show Avatar… Oh! Maybe I could find her a stuffed animal of one of the creatures from it.”

“That’s a good idea. Then write a nice letter and maybe some flowers,” Korra added.

“I could do that. It’s still two weeks away, so I have time to think about it. Thanks for the advice though.”

“Of course. That’s what we’re here for,” Asami said. She smiled warmly at Korra, still so glad that she got along with Hiro so well.

“Mom, I’m going to go and finish this game though. I’ll make sure that Grandpa isn’t late when picking you up.”

Asami chuckled at her son’s maturity.

“Good. You know he always gets distracted. Tell him to start getting ready at least an hour before we actually need to meet, okay?”

“Will do.”

“Great. Love you, sweetie.”

Hiro groaned jokingly. “Love you too, mom. Bye, Korra!”

“Bye, Hiro!”

At that they both heard Hiro end the call. Asami rolled over and placed her phone on the nightstand. She then scooted back over to Korra and snuggled into her side.

“You better not be keeping him up late at night,” Asami warned before kissing Korra’s neck.

“I, um. Not at all.”

Asami giggled, knowing that Korra was lying to her. “Just not on weekdays, okay?”

“I’ll take that into account in the future.” Korra held Asami close to her. “Night, Sami,” she mumbled as she began yawning.

“Night,” Asami whispered, nuzzling impossibly closer.

* * *

“Tobin, shut up pleeeasssseeee,” Korra whined with her face shoved into her hands.

Asami just laughed and placed her arm over Korra’s shoulder. “She seriously did that?”

“Yeah,” Tobin confirmed. “But she was only, like… what seven then?”

Korra dropped her hands and nodded. “You don’t get it. The whole room was silent except for my dad speaking. And then it happened. It just came out of nowhere.” Korra winced as she replayed her memory in her head. “I sneezed so fucking hard that I farted too. I swear every single person looked at me and then my dad started laughing and then everyone did. I was literally scarred.”

Asami burst into laughter once again. “Why was he giving a speech?”

“He’s part of the town council and he was advocating for something… can’t really remember what.”

“You probably were blushing so hard. You would’ve been so cute,” Asami gushed.

“No. It was embarrassing. And thank you, Tobin, for bringing it up,” Korra deadpanned.

“Hey, I’m treating you both to lunch, so you can’t complain.”

“I can complain if you’re telling Asami my most embarrassing stories.”

Asami gave Korra’s shoulder a little squeeze and leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek. “Okay, I can tell you one of mine. It only seems fair.” Asami racked her brain, trying to think of what embarrassing story she could share. “This is going to make me sound like a horrible child, but so be it.”

“I doubt that,” Korra interrupted.

Asami just rolled her eyes. “So it was my eighth birthday and my dad rented out a few lanes at the local bowling alley. Everything is going super well, until I start opening gifts. I don’t know why, but I absolutely despised Operation the game. I didn’t like the pressure it put on me and the buzzing scared the shit out of me every, single, time.”

“Oh no,” Tobin said, already pretty sure where this story was going.

“Oh yes. It was bad. This girl got me Operation and as soon as I unwrapped it and saw what it was… I threw it. Literally threw it as if it were going to kill me and squealed so high pitched that everyone was shocked and just stared. The girl who got me the gift started balling her eyes out as I started crying and yelling about how scary the game was. None of the parents knew what to do too.”

“Wow, that is kind of mean,” Korra pointed out.

“I know,” Asami groaned. “One of the only times I wasn’t a good kid.”

“Do you still not like the game?” Tobin dared to ask.

“I still don’t. I mean I wouldn’t throw it across the room, but it just stresses me out. I’m not even sure why,” Asami answered honestly.

“Well note to self, to never get you that,” Korra poked. “It’s your turn now,” Korra said, her attention focused on Tobin.

“Nope.” Tobin leaned back in her seat. “Sharing your embarrassing stories was payment for lunch.”

“That’s not a fair trade,” Asami pouted.

Tobin smirked at Korra and then locked gazes with Asami. “I’ll tell you another about Korra and then we’ll call it even.”

Korra’s mouth gaped. “What? No.”

Asami couldn’t hold back her smile. She shoved out her hand and Tobin took it. “Deal,” Asami said as they shook hands.

“Wowwwww, betrayed by my own girlfriend.”

“You know how they’re are youth national teams, right?” Tobin started.

Asami nodded.

“So Korra was playing for the U-17, but she was only 15. Anyway, some of the players on the national team went to go watch their game, including myself. And Korra was playing striker that game. She’s having a great game and ends up scoring two goals. But she was pulled out of the game after her second. The reason being… she legit got knocked out. Like she was blackout, lying motionless on the field.”

“What? Did she pass out from exhaustion, dehydration, what was it?” Asami asked, quickfire.

Tobin starts laughing slightly. “Nope. She pressed the goalie when someone had passed back.... And when the goalie kicked the ball to clear it, she hit Korra straight into the face. But amazingly, the ball bounced straight into the goal, resulting in her second goal of the game. She was knocked out cold though. At first people celebrated, but stopped when they realized Korra wasn’t getting up.”

“My god.” Asami turned her attention to Korra. “You must’ve gotten a concussion.”

Korra knocked on her head and shook it. “Surprisingly, no. The trainer came over and it took me a minute to come to, but when I did I was fine. They took me out though, just in case.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“And not that embarrassing,” Korra said to tease Tobin.

“I could tell her your spring break story,” Tobin tested.

“Don’t you dare,” Korra said with a glare.  
“Spring break?” Asami asked.

“Maybe another time,” Tobin said with a wink.

* * *

“Do you have everything?” Korra asked from the doorway.

Asami flicked her hair over her shoulder and ran through an imaginary checklist in her head.

“I think so,” Asami said hesitantly.

“Okay, um.” Korra glanced down at her watch and frowned. “We better get going soon then.”

Asami could hear the disappointment in her girlfriend’s voice. She stood straight and crossed the room in a couple of long strides. She cupped Korra’s cheek and met her gaze.

“This is never going to be easy, is it?” she asked her.

“I don’t think so.”

Asami let out a long sigh. “At least it won’t be long until we’ll see each other again. Just two weeks, right?”

Korra nodded. “Yeah, after playoffs. It could be earlier if they don’t win the semis.”

“No. You want them to win. You want to win. We’ll call and text, it’s not a problem.” Asami kissed Korra tenderly. “We’ve done this before, we can do it again.”

“You’re right. You haven’t even left yet and I already miss you.”

“Woowww, now that was sappy,” Asami teased.

Korra just shrugged. “It’s true.”

“I’ll miss you too. So much.” Asami’s gaze dropped to Korra’s lips and Korra did the same. Asami’s hand moved away from Korra’s cheek and slid to the back of her neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. It was a promise. A promise that this wasn’t goodbye, but a see you later. A promise that they’d talk to each other whenever they could. A kiss filled with unspoken feelings that were about to burst in both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked it and once again happy holidays.
> 
> Chapter Playlist: https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/6SKWBx0K6SUSdlK85FW56U
> 
> PS: Kubo and the Two Strings is on Netflix. I highly recommend that you watch the incredible movie.


	8. Part VIII: Distance

“Mom!”

Asami lifted her head to see Hiro and her father waving at her as she descended on the escalator. They were both beaming at her and her heart swelled. Even though she loved being with Korra, she had missed both of them dearly. As soon as she was close enough to them she dropped her suitcase and engulfed both of them into her arms.

“I missed you,” she said before she started to pepper Hiro with kisses.

“Ew,” he muttered as he tried to lean his head away.

“You love it,” she teased, catching her son smile.

Once she let go of her two favorite men, Hiro took her suitcase and they made their way out of the airport.

“How’s Korra?” Hiroshi asked.

“She’s been better. Still really bummed about not being able to play, but other than that good.”

“Hmm, that makes sense. How much longer will she be recovering?”

“I think a week and a half more in the cast. Then she’s going to have to start easing her way back into training.”

“That’s going to be tough.”

“Probably, but she’ll be able to do it,” Asami said confidently.

“Did you see Tobin?” Hiro asked as he lifted her suitcase and slid it into the trunk of her father’s car.

“I did. She’s doing well too.”

“I think she might be named Player of the Year.”

“Really?” Asami asked, surprised.

“Totally. She’s the third highest scorer and highest in assists. Plus she’s just got that spark when she plays that makes her team better,” Hiro explained.

The conversation paused for a moment as they all got into the car.

“Korra said it would be Julie Johnston because of her national games and consistent play with the Red Stars,” Asami said, turning in her seat to look at Hiro in the back.

“Oh, that would make sense too.”

Hiroshi just shook his head as he pulled out of the parking spot and began the drive to his daughter’s house.

“So did you two have a good time this weekend?” Asami asked.

“I sure did. It’s always fun spending time with my favorite grandson,” Hiroshi answered.

“Dad… he’s your only grandson.”

“And thus my favorite.”

Asami rolled her eyes at her father. “How about you, Hiro?”

“Yeah it was fun. Grandpa tried to play CoD and it was hilarious.”

“He got you to play?” Asami was utterly surprised, her father wasn’t one to do things like that.

“We compromised. We worked on the Mustang for a bit and then went inside to play his game.”

“Oh, well that’s good. Did you finally get her to start up?”

Hiroshi had been working on the 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 428 Cobra Jet for almost a month now and had been struggling to get her to start. The exterior was looking great though and the interior still needed a bit of work. The engine was the biggest problem though.

“We did. She still needs work before she’ll be road ready, but she’s much closer now.”

“That’s great!”

“Hiro, when’s your robotics tournament?” Asami asked, her mind now on mechanics because of the car tinkering.

“In a month.”

“Ok. If you need help just let either of us know.”

“Yup.”

Hiroshi pulled into Asami’s driveway and parked.

“Are you coming in?” Asami inquired.

“Can’t. I’ve got a meeting with a possible business partner. I’ll call and we can get together for lunch sometime.”

“Okay.” Asami slipped out of the car, but turned to speak to her father some more. “Drive safely and I hope your meeting goes well.”

“Thanks, dear. It’s good to have you home.”

“It’s good to be back. Love you, Dad.”

“Love you too. You as well, Hiro!” Hiroshi shouted to his grandson who was already halfway to the front door.

“Was he okay?” Asami ventured.

Hiroshi sighed. “As okay as a teenager can be,” he answered good heartedly. “He’s a good kid, Asami. I know it’s hard to be a single parent, but you’re doing well.”

“Thanks, Dad.” Asami smiled softly at him. “Love you,” she said once more before shutting the door and following Hiro into the house. She watched as Hiro lugged her suitcase all the way up the stairs to bring it to her room. She didn’t even need to ask him to do it, he just was that kind. Maybe her father was right, she was doing well. And it meant even more that her father had said that considering that he had been a single parent too. Her mother had passed away when she was only seven, meaning that Hiroshi had to put a lot of things on hold, but he did. He worked his ass off, but was also there when she needed him. Always there to encourage her to follow her dreams and do what she loved.

* * *

“You still need a ride after practice, right?” she asked Hiro as she drove him to school.

“Yeah.” Hiro paused before softly speaking. “Mom?”

“Hmm?”

“Is there any chance you’d be able to facetime Korra during my game tomorrow?”

A smile spread over Asami’s face. “Sure, I’ll ask her next time I talk to her.”

“Cool. I mean it’s cool if she’s busy… but I’d like it if she were able to watch.”

“I totally understand. The playoff game is this weekend, so we’ll watch that for her. It’ll be like a tradeoff.”

Hiro chuckled and nodded his head. “Can I ask you something else?”

“How many times do I have to tell you? You can ask me anything, Hiro.”

“Do you love her?”

Asami sucked in her breath, causing her to start coughing. Once she composed herself she glanced over at Hiro who was still looking at her expectantly.

“What makes you ask that?”

“I don’t know…. I mean you did fly all the way to Portland for her. And you talk about her a lot… and I just get this feeling that you do.”

Asami sighed. She loved that her son was intuitive, but she also really disliked it in moments like this.

“If I said ‘yes,’ how would that make you feel?” Asami asked, trying to gauge where her son stood.

Hiro shrugs. “I mean it’s whatever.”

“Whatever as in a good or bad thing?”

“It’d be cool. Not just cause she’s famous, but because I like her too.”

“I haven’t told her yet,” Asami quietly admitted now that she knew Hiro wouldn’t mind having Korra stay in their lives.

“Why?”

“I guess I’m just not ready to say those words to her yet.”

“I feel the same about Nikki,” Hiro said softly.

Asami pulled the car up to the drop off area and put it in park. She then reached over and placed a reassuring hand on her son’s shoulder. “Well, I guess we’ll just have to figure this out together.”

“I guess so.”

Asami reached up and ruffled her son’s already messy hair. “You need a haircut.”

“It’s fine,” Hiro groaned as he pushed the car door open. He hopped out and fixed his backpack to his back. “I’ll see you later, Mom.”

“Have a good day, Hiro.”

* * *

“No, that won’t do,” Asami sighed heavily. “That’s too expensive.”

“It’s the cheapest I could find that was good quality.”

Asami shook her head. “No way. You can definitely find that type of flooring for much cheaper. Check the records from the project we did in Philadelphia. There was a floor similar to this one from a reliable company… I just can’t remember their name,” Asami instructed.

“Okay.”

“Feel free to ask Sam to help you through the records. I don’t know why, but she loves to go through the records of the past projects.”

“Got it. Thanks, Asami.”

“Your welcome. Check in with me before you leave, okay?”

“Will do!”

Thomas smiled at her one more time and then left her office. He was fairly new to the company, so he was still figuring out a lot of things. He was always eager to learn and to get better, which was one reason why Asami had hired him. He was extremely creative and just needed the guidance to really succeed in this field.

 **Korra** [4:24pm]  
Babbbbeeee!

 **Asami** [4:28pm]  
??

 **Korra** [4:29pm]  
Hi :]

Asami chuckled softly at the text.

 **Asami** [4:30pm]  
Do you need something? I’m still at work

 **Korra** [4:31pm]  
I know ur at work. That’s why I texted and didn’t call. I just wanted to say hi :D

 **Asami** [4:35pm]  
Well hi :)

 **Korra** [4:36pm]  
I miss you :[

 **Asami** [4:38pm]  
It’s only been a day… but I miss you too

 **Asami** [4:39pm]  
I do have a question for you though

 **Korra** [4:41pm]  
My underwear is black ;]

Asami rolled her eyes, but knew she was blushing. It was moments like these that made her happy she had her own office.

 **Asami** [4:43pm]  
Not what I was asking for, but thanks for letting me know. I was wondering if you’d be free to facetime tomorrow at around 4

 **Korra** [4:44pm]  
Yeah. Why??

 **Asami** [4:48pm]  
Hiro wanted you to watch his game

 **Korra** [4:48pm]  
Of course!

 **Korra** [4:49pm]  
It’s his last one, right?

 **Asami** [4:51pm]  
It is. He’s going to be so happy that you can!

 **Korra** [4:52pm]  
Well I’m happy to support him, even if it’s through a tiny little screen :]

Asami was in the middle of replying when she heard a knock. She sent a quick text.

 **Asami** [4:53pm]  
I need to get back to work. I’ll call you later  <3

“Come in,” Asami finally said. The door opened and Thomas stepped in with a large binder in his hands. “That was quick.”

“Sam knew exactly what you were talking about,” he laughed. Thomas then opened the binder and went over the company that they had worked with in the past. They worked out a few things and then Asami instructed him to head home and make the call tomorrow, due to it getting later. The last thing she wanted was her employee to put in overtime when it wasn't really needed.

When the clock turned to half past five, Asami began to gather her own belongings. She sent Korra one quick text before leaving to go pick up Hiro.

 **Asami** [5:33pm]  
Mine are pink ;)

* * *

“Do you think you’ll win tomorrow?” Asami asked. Hiro and her were sitting in the dining room, eating dinner. Tonight it was honey garlic glazed salmon, a mixed greens salad, and wild rice. Something simple, but packed with nutrients to help her son stay in shape.

Hiro made sure to swallow before speaking. “It’ll be close, but I think we should be able to beat them. They have a good sweeper, but I heard he’s been dealing with knee issues.”

“Oh, that’s too bad.”

“Yeah.”

“And classes are going well?”

“Mhmm.”

“That’s good,” Asami responds, even though Hiro obviously isn’t very talkative right now.

“How was work?” Hiro asked.

“Good. The Portland project is coming along. We’re ordering the supplies and should start construction in two weeks or so.”

“Can I go to the site again?”

Asami had brought Hiro to construction sites before. He had always shown an interest in building and design, so she wanted to make sure she encouraged him to do things he liked.

“Sure. It won’t be as exciting as the last one though.”

“That’s fine. Are you working with Abdi again?”

“We are.”

“He’s so funny. He has so many jokes it’s ridiculous.”

“I know! It’ll be good to see him again.”

Asami’s phone vibrated next to her, drawing her attention. She picked it up, smiling to herself when she saw that Korra had finally replied to her.

 **Korra** [7:23pm]  
Pink, huh? That’s cute

Asami pursed her lips, trying not to blush. She glanced up at Hiro, who luckily was paying attention to his food now that their conversation seemed to have ended.

 **Asami** [7:25pm]  
You’re cute ;)

 **Korra** [7:26pm]  
I’m too cool to be called cute :P

 **Asami** [7:26pm]  
Nope, you’re cute

Asami heard Hiro put down his fork. “All done?” she asked.

“Yeah. I’ll take care of the dishes,” he said, pushing out his chair.

“We can do them to-”

“It’s all good. You made dinner,” he pointed out as he waved her off.

“Thanks, Hiro.” Asami then turned back to texting Korra.

 **Korra** [7:26pm]  
Ur cute

 **Asami** [7:30pm]  
Have I told you how much I love my son. He’s doing the dishes and I didn’t even ask him to!

 **Korra** [7:31pm]  
That’s nice of him. Since you don’t seem busy… you should call me :]

Asami couldn’t deny that that was a good idea. She brought the last of the dishes from the dining table and into the kitchen. She placed them to the side of the sink near the other dirty dishes. Before she left though, she wrapped her arms around Hiro and placed a loving kiss to his temple.

“Thank you,” she thanked once again.

“Yup.”

Asami rolled her eyes and then left the kitchen to sit down in the living room. She pulled her phone back out and began to facetime Korra.

“Yo,” Korra greeted.

“Hey, Korra.” Asami couldn’t help but smile.

“So pink?” Korra said with a shit eating grin.

Asami’s eyes widened and she shook her head. “I’m in the living room…” she reprimanded quietly.

“Pink’s cute,” Korra pressed. “It’s not like he’d know what I’m talking about if he did hear.”

“Nope. I’m going to hang up.”

“What! No! I’ll stop,” Korra blurted.

Asami laughed. “See, you are cute,” she teased.

Korra’s eyes narrowed and she pouted her lips. “Nope.”

“Yes.”

“Mom, the dishes are done.”

Asami turned her head to watch as Hiro made his way upstairs. “Thank you, Hiro!” she shouted after him.

“And since he’s upstairs now… Pink,” Korra brought up once again.

“Nope.”

“We’ve done worse on that couch you’re sitting on,” Korra reminded.

“True,” Asami sighed. “I’m not in the mood though.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Now that he’s upstairs I can talk about this. I’ve got major cramps right now,” Asami whined.

“I’m sorry to hear that,” Korra said sincerely. “Maybe run yourself a bath and relax for a bit?”

Asami laid down on the couch, holding the phone out in front of her. “I don’t really want to move,” she admitted as she curled up a little. “Ugh, I hate this.”

“Do you think Hiro could tell and that’s why he offered to do the dishes?”

“I don’t know.”

“I wish I was there…” Korra said softly.

“Me too.” Asami shut her eyes for a moment. “I just want to cuddle with you.”

Korra laughed softly. “Want to hear good news?”

“Yes, please.”

“After the playoffs, I’m gunna be free for quite some time.”

“How long?”

“The rest of fall and then most of the winter,” Korra clarified. “I obviously will need to keep up my training, but I can do that on my own.”

“You don’t have any national games?”

“We have SheBelieves Cup in March and then the World Cup in the summer.”

“What do you plan to do with your time?” Even though Asami asked, she hoped that Korra would say she’d be spending time with her and Hiro in Boston.

“Well, I’ll spend a bit of time with my parents and brother… But I was hoping to spend most of it with you,” Korra said hopefully.

“We’d love that. You can stay here for as long as you want.”

“Naga too?”

“Naga too.”

Korra’s bright smile almost made Asami forget about her cramps, but not completely. She rolled over, trying to find a more comfortable position. She then lifted her legs, finding that she was most comfortable with her legs up leaning against the back of the couch. She hated getting cramps. It was a sign that her period would start in the next couple of days.

“You know orgasms are said to relieve cramps,” Korra suggested.

“Mhmm. I’ve heard.”

“I could try to help you out.”

“I appreciate the offer, but I just want to talk with you,” Asami replied.

“Okay. Um, did you know we’re playing the Red Stars in the playoffs?”

“No. Is that good?”

Korra shrugged. “It’ll be interesting. It’s the team Christen plays for.”

“Ooohhh. How’s Tobin feel about that?”

“She’s happy cause Chris is already in Portland, but she’s like overly amped for the game. I’m nervous that she’s working herself up too much.”

“Isn’t that good though?”

“She plays better when she’s relaxed. When she’s just having fun.”

“Ah, she seems like she would,” Asami chuckled.

“Oh crap. My mom’s calling, Asami.”

“Answer it. We can talk tomorrow.”

“O-okay. Um, have a good night then.”

“You too. It was nice hearing your voice.”

“Yours too. Bye, Sami!”

Asami leaned her head back, so it fell over the seat of the couch. Her long hair touching the ground. She groaned as she hugged her arms around her stomach.

* * *

“Asami! I can’t see!”

Asami winced as she heard Korra’s voice filter through her headphones that were connected to her phone.

“Move your finger.”

“Oops. Sorry,” she said as she moved her finger that had been blocking the camera.

“You ask me to watch his game and then you make it so I can’t,” Korra teased.

“I’m sorrrrryyyy. You didn’t miss anything anyway.”

Korra laughed. “You’re lucky I didn’t. What if he had happened to score in that moment?!”

“Well he didn’t.”

Asami kept her phone focused on the field so that Korra could see everything. The game had been pretty uneventful. No goals so far and already six minutes into the second half. Hiro had been playing okay, but not as well as he usually did. Maybe the pressure of this being his last game was getting to him.

“Go, Hiro!” Asami shouted when her son stole the ball away from a defender.

“YEAHHHHH!”

“Owww,” Asami complained. “Korra, I’m wearing headphones.”

“Oh, right. Sorry,” Korra chuckled.

Asami felt herself lean forward in her seat as Hiro dribbled down the left flank with a defender hot on his trail. When he was about to reach the endline, he cut back and took two dribbles towards the center. He glanced up and sent a quick ball towards the top of the eighteen. Asami stood, glancing quickly at her phone to make sure that Korra could still see. And it was a good thing that she could because the pass reached Chris perfectly with his stride. He planted his left foot and made good contact with the ball. It soared into the air, everyone held their breath as their eyes followed the trail of the ball.

“Shit,” Asami muttered under her breath. The goalie had stretched just enough to deflect the ball over the crossbar, giving her son’s team a corner kick.

“That was a great ball,” Korra pointed out. “Good shot too.”

Asami watched as Hiro stood at the top of the box. When his teammate started to run up to serve the ball in, Hiro shot one way and then sidestepped to change his direction and get away from his defender. He surged to the middle and lept into the air. His head made contact with the ball, sending it toward the back post. A defender was there though and tried to clear it, but not well. It hit off his shin and rolled towards the six, allowing Hiro’s teammate, Gabriel, to kick it hard. The back of the net swished, a sign that the ball had finally made it into the net.

The fans in the bleachers broke out into loud cheers. They were now up one to zero with only ten minutes to go.

Asami smiled as Hiro ran up to Gabriel and hugged him. Their teammates congratulated them as they ran back towards their side to restart the game.

“Hiro created all of that. He’s had a good second half.”

“He looks more relaxed now,” Asami replied.

“He does. Nerves can really get to you at times.”

The rest of the game kept everyone on the tips of their toes. The opposing team had gotten some really good chances to tie it up, but luckily they didn’t. The goalie held strong and really saved them in all honesty.

When the whistle finally blew, indicating the end of the game, the crowd broke into cheers. The boys all swarmed together to hug and congratulate one another for another amazing season. Asami had a soft smile over her face as she took in Hiro’s pure happiness. She was so proud of her son for so many reasons.

“Can you stay on the phone to talk to Hiro?” Asami asked.

“Yeah. I freed up my whole schedule for this.”

“You didn’t have to.”

“I wanted to,” Korra said with conviction.

That similar feeling welled up in Asami and she was glad that the camera was still facing the field. She was sure that her face would betray her. She cleared her throat before speaking again.

“Thank you, Korra.”

“No problem. It was totally worth it too! Hiro did awesome!”

“Yes. He did.”

Asami started making her way down the bleachers since the boys were now packing up their own gear. Asami leaned against the tall fence that surrounded the area. She opened her arms when she saw Hiro jogging over to her. He rolled his eyes at his mother, but still gave her the hug.

“You did so well.” Asami gave him a little peck on the top of his head and held him tighter.

“Thanks, Mom.”

“SO WELL!”

Hiro jumped slightly at hearing Korra’s voice from the phone. Asami had taken out the headphones so that Korra could speak to them both. The phone was behind his back in Asami’s hand and he pulled away. He held out his hand, which Asami placed the phone into. He held it up so that he could facetime with Korra.

“You watched!”

“Of course, dude. Nice work too.”

“Thanks. I was kinda messy at the beginning, but it got better.”

“You had a wicked second half.”

Asami leaned further into the fence. She smiled at the way Hiro was beaming. She let out a long sigh, trying to remember the last time she’d seen him so happy.

“We’re going to watch the playoffs this weekend,” Hiro brought up.

“That’s good. It’ll be a good game. Your two favorite players are playing too.”

“Well, not one of them,” Hiro said quickly.

“I thought Heath and Press were your favs.”

“I may have a new favorite.”

Asami’s jaw dropped at the sweet things her son was saying.

“That’s new,” she said.

Hiro looked at her with a huge grin. “Fine, you’re my third favorite.”

“Hah! I knew it.” Korra paused and then made a pouting face. “Why did I just act like that was a good thing? I went from first to third.”

They all cracked up at Korra’s silliness. They talked for a little longer, but eventually wrapped it up before it got too late.

* * *

Asami groaned as she stretched her arms over her head. She had just gotten home and was taking a quick break before needing to start dinner. At least she had some extra time because Hiro was at Nikki’s at the moment. Since he didn’t have practice anymore, he had free time to hang out with his girlfriend and friends, which was good for him.

Asami finally gathered herself and began to prep dinner. She prepared the lemon chicken breasts and popped them into the oven. She then turned to the potatoes to prep those to roast. It didn’t take long before she had everything in the oven and cooking, meaning another much needed break. It was only Wednesday and she already was feeling drained, which wasn’t good. It didn’t help that her period had officially started this morning.

Asami laid down on the couch and turned on the television. She flipped through the channels, sighing when she didn’t see anything that interested her. So she grabbed her phone and shot a quick text to Korra.

 **Asami** [6:14pm]  
I’m bored :\

 **Korra** [6:17pm]  
Nice to meet you, Bored. I’m Korra ;]

Asami rolled her eyes.

 **Asami** [6:18pm]  
Has anyone told you that you’re not funny?

 **Korra** [6:19pm]  
Ouch :[

 **Asami** [6:19pm]  
What are you up to?

 **Korra** [6:20pm]  
I’m out with Tobs and Chris… third wheeling :P It’d be better with you here

 **Asami** [6:21pm]  
Or you here… cuddling with me on my ridiculously comfy couch

 **Korra** [6:24pm]  
Mmmm that does sound much better

 **Asami** [6:25pm]  
Is it bad that I wouldn’t mind if you lost because that means you’d be able to come sooner?

 **Korra** [6:26pm]  
Lol. That’s kinda bad….

 **Korra** [6:26pm]  
But I get it

 **Asami** [6:28pm]  
Hiro really did appreciate you watching his game yesterday. It was really sweet of you

 **Asami** [6:29pm]  
I’m glad you two get along so well. He likes you a lot

 **Korra** [6:30pm]  
And how about you?

 **Asami** [6:32pm]  
I like you too… so much

 **Korra** [6:37pm]  
I like you too  <3 How are you feeling btw?

 **Asami** [6:38pm]  
Meh

 **Korra** [6:39pm]  
Meh is oddly accurate for how I feel when I’m on my period too :D

 **Asami** [6:40pm]  
Haha. I need to finish making dinner. I’ll talk to you later

 **Korra** [6:45pm]  
Perfect timing… Tobs just yelled at me for being on my phone too much :[

Asami put her phone into her pocket and pulled herself away from the comfort of the couch. She pulled the chicken and potatoes out of the oven. She threw together a quick salad and began setting out the food. Her motherly instincts were on point because just as she finished, Hiro returned home.

“Hey, Sweetie,” Asami greeted.

“It smells great in here.” Hiro placed his backpack on the ground near the stairs and then walked into the dining room. “Hi, Mom,” he greeted as he sat down.

“How’s Nikki?”

“She’s good.”

“You know you can hang out with her here too. I feel like you always go to her house.”

“Here house is closer and we can just walk there. So it’s easier,” he explained as he ate.

“If you give me a heads up, I could always pick you up. I could make dinner for the two of you,” Asami offered.

“Um, yeah. Sure.”

“Why do I have a feeling you don’t want to hang out here?”

“It’s not that.”

“What is it then?”

“Her parents know that you sometimes work late and that someone won’t be in the house…”

“So it’s about supervision… oh wait,” Asami gasped slightly. “Are you two-”

“Mommmm,” Hiro groaned.

“This is a reasonable question,” Asami said quickly.

“Please stop talking,” Hiro muttered.

“So they think because no one is in the house you two would take advantage of being alone?” Asami assumed.

Hiro grimaced and looked down at his nearly empty plate.

“We have to talk about this sometime. I know it’s awkward and it would be much better if your father was around to do this… but he isn’t.”

“We haven’t even done anything,” Hiro whined.

“But you’ve thought about it? Have you two discussed it?”

“Noo. I mean yes. Nope. I can’t do this.”

Hiro stood up and grabbed his plate. He went to the kitchen to drop it off, but Asami was hot on his trail.

“Hiro, you’re old enough that this shouldn’t be hard to talk about. Thinking about sex at your age is normal,” Asami finally said.

“Nope.” Hiro still was trying to block his mother out as he grabbed his backpack and started going up the stairs.

“Fine. We’re going to need to talk about this sometime!” Asami shouted after him. “Well that went well,” Asami sighed to herself. As she cleaned up the dining room and kitchen, all she could think about was that it would be so much easier with Itachi here. She knew for a fact that this talk would have been much smoother and easier for Hiro if his father were still alive.

She put away the last dish and headed upstairs. She plopped onto her bed with a heavy sigh and stared up at the ceiling. She felt herself dozing off, until she heard her phone ding beside her. She reached out blindly for it and then held it up over her face.

 **Korra** [8:22pm]  
So Hiro just texted me…

 **Korra** [8:23pm]  
Asked me about sex…

Asami sucked in a breath, causing her to choke. She coughed and sputtered, the phone slipping from her hands and landing straight on her face.

“Fuck,” she swore as she sat up and held her phone in her lap now. She sent a quick text back to Korra.

 **Asami** [8:25pm]  
I am so sorry… we were talking at dinner and he kind of shut me out. What did he ask about?

 **Korra** [8:28pm]  
He asked about knowing when you’re ready. And um… some other things.

 **Asami** [8:29pm]  
What’d you tell him?

 **Korra** [8:32pm]  
I told him that everyone is ready at different times. It’s something he should discuss with whoever he is dating to make sure that they’re on the same page. I told him that if he truly knew he and Nikki were ready… then he needs to use protection. Um, that was probably overstepping and I should have told you… damn.

 **Asami** [8:35pm]  
No, it’s fine. It’s just good that he got some sort of talk because he literally would not even look at me when I brought it up. So thank you

Asami’s phone rang and she picked it up.

“So I did good?” Korra asked, her tone excited.

Asami laughed softly. “You’re such a dork, but yeah.”

“I can’t believe he asked me.”

“He trusts you, Korra,” Asami said sincerely. “And he obviously felt too awkward with me, which I understand since I am his mom.”

“The coolest mom.”

Asami rolled her eyes. “That’s not true. He thinks I’m lame.”

“No he doesn’t. He adores you, which he should. I’d tell you what he tells me, but then he’d get mad and I’d be breaking bro-code.”

“Bro-code. Really?”

“Dude, he needs to trust me and if I tell you how sappy he can get… that trust is out the door.”

“Are you his friend first or my girlfriend first?” Asami teased.

“Have you heard the saying… bros before hos?”

“Oh! So I’m a ho now?” Asami asked in mock anger.

Korra broke into laughter. “I’m just kidddiinnng. Of course I’m yours before anyone else's.”

“Well you’re yours and then mine. Always put yourself first.”

“Hmmm,” Korra hummed. “I like putting you first though.”

“Whatever. I need to finish up a few things for work before I head to bed. Thanks again for everything, Korra.”

“No prob. I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Okay. Night.”

“Good night.”

* * *

The weekend came around faster than Asami had expected. Her work days were busy and Hiro was often preoccupied with spending time with his friends and Nikki. Asami and korra continued to have daily calls and would text whenever they could. Time seemed to fly and now Asami found herself sitting on the couch with Hiro and Opal. Bolin was in the kitchen finishing up his famous buffalo wings and other snacks to eat during the game.

“You think they’re going to show Korra on the sidelines?” Opal asked.

“They probably will. She’s one of their top players and they’ve already been talking about her injury in the pregame,” Hiro explained.

And it was true. The commentators had been discussing how losing Korra could impact this game. They thought that losing her would create a harder time for the offense to work properly. They predicted that it would be a low scoring game because Portland was known for their defense and would be able to hold off Chicago’s strikers. But because of Korra being out, the Portland offense would suffer and the chances of them scoring decreased greatly.

“It really is too bad that she can’t play. If they win, could she play for the finals?” Bolin asked, bringing out some of the food and placing it on the coffee table.

“She's getting her cast taken off soon, so technically she could, but won't. She doesn't want to injure herself more by returning too early," Asami explained.

“Oh, that makes sense.”

Soon enough the game did start and it started off with a bang. Everyone had said that Portland was the favorites to win, so the fact that Christen Press was able to score a goal at the seventeen minute mark floored everyone. She’d faked out one of the defenders with her dribbling skills at the eighteen and before anyone knew it, she had fired one hell of a shot. The ball curved right into the upper right hand corner of the goal, just barely out of reach of Adrianna’s hand.

Portland wasn’t able to tie up the game until the fifty-third minute, returning from the locker room with renewed energy. They’d shown Korra once so far, when she cheered for Nadia Nadim’s goal. Other than that, the game was the main focus, which it should have been.

It was tight for the rest of the game, until the eighty-sixth minute when Sofia Huerta sent a rocket of a shot from twenty-six yards out. Adrianna had no chance to save it as it passed her in the upper left hand corner.

Although Portland tried to tie the game in the last three minutes and four minutes of stoppage time, they weren’t able to. Chicago players cheered and Portland players’ shoulders sagged and their head dropped. The season was over for them and everyone in the room was silent. They could feel the weight of the disappointment radiating from the players.

“That sucked,” Hiro mumbled.

“It was a good game,” Asami said because it really was. Both teams had put every bit of effort into it and had played a good, clean game.

Korra was shown once more, her face full of disappointment and sadness.

* * *

Asami groaned as she rolled over and blindly searched for her phone. She’d already gone to bed, but hadn’t spoken to Korra much. They’d texted a bit, but Korra had made it pretty clear that she wasn't in the mood for much more.

“Hello?” Asami said sleepily, not checking the caller ID.

“Shit. I woke you up. Didn’t I?”

“It’s okay,” Asami assured. “How are you doing?”

Korra let out a heavy sigh and Asami felt her heart tighten at the sound.

“It’s whatever. I mean losing happens.”

“Third place is still an option.”

“Yeah,” Korra scoffed. “Still can’t even play… at least that game is next week. The finals game isn’t for another two weeks.”

“I’m sorry you can’t play.”

“Not your fault. It just sucks so much. I worked so hard this season and then can’t even play when it really matters. I’m not saying that if I had played today, we would have won, but I would’ve left every last bit of myself on that field.”

“I know you would have. That’s what’s so great about you. You don’t half-ass anything.”

“I wish you were here.”

“I know, baby,” Asami said softly. “I wish I was too. I hate seeing you upset like this and knowing that I can’t do anything to make it better.”

“Just hearing your voice makes it better.”

Soon their conversation drifted to whatever came to their minds. Asami agreed with Korra, just being able to hear her voice was enough. Obviously it was hard with the long distance, but as long as they could make it through these times, then being back together in person would be even better. Those moments were so worth the longing and separation. But not just the moments together, Korra was worth it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist for this chapter. Some of the songs are pretty explicit, just to let you all know before you listen. The theme is pretty obvious. https://open.spotify.com/user/yennawang/playlist/5QL0O5QeEFacPQvZjnFTRz?si=eqfFOcBKTzef6ZlGMFJ7bA


	9. Sneak Peek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and thought I'd post this. Thank you all for being patient. I still don't have a new chapter for the fic (or any of my fics), but here's a little bit of something.

Asami rolled her eyes as she brushed her teeth. She was getting ready for bed, but Korra was being her usual goofy self. She was in a better space than normal since her team had won their game, resulting in them being named as the third place team for the season.

“Okay, but hear me out. Why do humans like to pet things? Why do we look at a giant bear and be like… yes, I’m going to pet that fluffy beast. Seriously, we’re so stupid.”

“We like challenges,” Asami mumbled around her toothbrush.

“I guess, but that doesn’t make us any less stupid.”

Asami spit and then rinsed her mouth out. She picked up her phone, walking and talking.

“That’s true. I feel like we’re just innately prone to making bad decisions.” Asami pulled back the covers of her bed and slipped into it.

“Like the one you should make right now?”

Asami raised her brow at the smirk that Korra was giving her through the phone. 

“What bad decision am I about to make?”

“One that requires less clothes.”

“Ooohhh. I wouldn’t call that a bad decision.”

Korra’s smile widened, evidently happy that Asami hadn’t turned her advances down. Asami had been tired lately from work and often was with Hiro, so she’d politely decline and usually laughed at Korra’s dejected expression or voice. The age difference didn’t cause many problems, but it was present at times. Their careers were so different too, which made their priorities different as well. Tonight was different though. It was the weekend and she didn’t have to worry about being up early tomorrow. On top of that, Hiro was sleeping over at a friend’s place, so it was perfect.

“So you’re actually down?” Korra asked.

“Mhmm,” Asami hummed. “Definitely.”

* * *

Asami groaned as she stretched her arms and legs out. She shivered slightly, blindly reaching for her covers to wrap herself back in their warmth. She had a sleepy smile on her face, as she recalled last night. She had never thought she’d enjoy phone sex, or in this case facetime sex, at least not when she was with Itachi. She had always thought it wouldn’t be enjoyable, not being with the person in the same vicinity. Not being able to touch and feel them the way she wanted. But somehow Korra had shown her that it could be enjoyable. In fact, very enjoyable. They’d done it a couple of times now and each time had been incredible.

Asami sighed as she slipped a hand from under the covers and reached for her phone on the nightstand. She pressed the home button, but the screen didn’t light up. She frowned, realizing that it had died after last night. Although she didn’t want to get out of bed, she knew that she needed to get her phone on a charger. The last thing she wanted was to have a dead phone and not be able to know if Hiro needed her for some reason. 

Asami finally threw the comforter off and wrapped her arms around her bare torso, trying to shield herself from the cool air. She made her way over to her dresser and pulled out a long sleeve shirt along with a pair of sweats. Once she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and left her room. She made her way downstairs, connecting her phone to the charger that was in the kitchen. 

As she waited for it to charge, she made herself a quick breakfast. Just some scrambled eggs with sriracha and toast. She ate standing up as she turned her phone back on. She checked to see if she had any missed messages or calls, but didn’t have any. What she did see though was that Korra and her hadn’t ended their call on purpose last night. The length of the call was just under four hours. She shook her head, no wonder her phone had died. They’d fallen asleep together, even without meaning to or being near one another.

She quickly shot Korra a text and then finished her breakfast before heading upstairs to take a shower.

**Asami** [8:24am]   
You’re probably still asleep, but good morning (for when you wake up) <3

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at ahhhsami.tumblr.com!


End file.
